Eugenics a New World is Created
by Firewolfe
Summary: This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek. This will show what happened to Mestral and his family Through the Eugenics war and how it changed the world. What influence did Vulcans have on Earth durring World War III.
1. Chapter 1

-1**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**Tuesday, May 13, 2008**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: From G to NC-17

Eugenics a New World is Created

Part 1

The news was shocking. Harold Greene could not believe what was happening. How dare the President fire General Macarthur. He watched as the General sat down. He looked as if someone had gutted him. The General was a Giant and his troops would follow him to hell and back. They trusted him to lead and win. Now Truman wanted to pull him out and send him home in disgrace. Harold could not believe this.

"Sir surly this is a mistake."

"No Major I am afraid it is not a mistake. The President is determined to have peace with the Red Chinese."

"Peace, that is impossible they want to rule the world."

"Perhaps they shall major. I am afraid that my time protecting our nation is over. It will be up to men like you to pick up the sword. I know you have learned much in the last year and a half as my aide. Your past is gone and your future is bright. Do not make the same mistake I have done."

"Sir, I do my best. I have learned about being a soldier from you. I am ashamed that they are have treated you with such lack of respect."

"There is no urgency Harold. This war is to far away for the public to be concerned. Unlike the last war most people can not see a threat to our country so they do not hold our leaders accountable." The general said.

'Yes sir, It is all Grayson's fault. He had filled the President's mind with peace. Peace at all costs even if we have to let half the planet fall to those damned reds. Sir you have to do something. Maybe you should run against him in the election."

"I am not a damned buriation."

Harold rolled his eyes. "Someone has to challenge him."

The general smiled rather sadly at this. "I do believe that my former aide will do nicely."

"Ike is not you sir. He will not energize the public."

"He will do well enough. The democrats do not really have anyone who is strong enough to challenge him." Macarthur said. "In any case I will now have time to spend with my wife and son."

"Sir I know that your wife will be pleased with this." Harold said with a smile. _He respected the General to make him feel worse. He would offer what support he could. Besides he might well need the General one day._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Khan looked up at his brother who was grinning. He could not believe he had fallen for that move. Jhan offered him a hand and pulled him up.

"I beat you Khan." he said laughing with joy. Jhan might be his junior by two years but he was growing by leaps and bounds. His large frame was now almost equal to his elder brother and his training making him highly skilled fighter. He was clearly pleased at having beat his brother.

"Well done. I am please that you have been practicing." Khan said. He clapped him on the back. "I am glad that you are here. I do believe that together we can do anything We will build a new race brother and bring peace to our world."

"Yes, Khan you and me like always." He said with a smile. Jhan was glad to be here. His brother was his rock his only family and he would do anything to keep him safe. "We will raise our people up and rule the world."

Khan smiled at this. "Come on I want something to eat. That workout made me hungry."

Jhan nodded and followed him out. He blushed as several women passed them making their interest all to easy to see.

"If you are interested they are part of the program." Khan said. "You should have children as well."

"I will think about it."

Khan turned to face his brother. "Jhan you are the only one of the group I know that I can trust. I need you and your family. You must help me. After all my sons will need trusted companions. "

Jhan smiled at this. "As you wish brother but…" He blushed. "I never….I mean I am only 16."

Khan laughed at this. "Well then we will have to find a good woman for you. He raised his hand and a woman who was about 24 walked over. Helena this is Jhan he needs someone special for his first time. Please take care of him."

Helena who was Greek nodded. "Yes Khan as you wish. Does Jhan seek children?"

"He does, Will he suit you." Khan asked.

She looked him over and said "He is a fine specimen. If you do not mind?"

Khan smiled at her and said. "I trust you to teach him properly. I would like to have a nephew to be a companion to my son."

"Then yes I would be pleased to have Jhan as my child's sire." Helena said with grin. She reached out and took Jhan's hand. She lead him away and the youth clearly forgot about being hungry for food. Khan grinned at this_. It seemed the new human race was being created child by child._

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**Tuesday May 13,2008 **

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: From G to NC-17

Eugenics a New World is Created

**Part 2**

Mestral walked to the classroom deep in reflection. _So much had happened in the last year. The school at Carbon Creek was already gaining national recognition as her students score exceptionally high on their national tests. The first of his people were soon to arrive. Their arrival had been delayed do to the war with Andoria. Mestral had many concerns about this issue but there was little he could do to assist. He would have to hope that the clan elders could encourage the High Command to see the logic of seeking peace. On a more positive note, President Truman had convinced the North Koreans to come to the table and consider peace. The unfortunate part had been to bring down a revered military leader. However, Mestral knew that sometimes there were casualties in war. It was often hard for warriors to see that peace had to be given a chance to succeed. _Mestral moved to the side as the bell rang and the children poured into the hallways. _He could not believe how quickly they moved. That was one of the interesting things about humans they always seemed to be in a hurry._

Maggie was rather amused to watch as Samuel and Seth looked down at their baby sister. _T'Lia was just a month old. She was finally growing stronger. She and Mestral had almost lost her. T'Lia had decided to come early for both a human and Vulcan child. Fortunately, they had Vulcan healers available to help with the birth. They had arrived only weeks before T'Lia's arrival and Maggie was grateful beyond words. They had managed to keep T'Lia alive by placing her in a specialized incubator. Maggie was pleased that they had managed to smuggle a great deal of medical equipment to the colony. She knew that these devices when tuned for human children would save many lives. Watching her daughter with the twins it was hard to tell that not long ago she had fought for her life. She was very impressed with the resiliency of her husband's race. This made her feel confident her children would grow up to have long healthy lives._

"Mama T'Lia smelly." Samuel said. He made a face showing T'Lia was clearly not the sweet smelling baby she had laid down for her nap.

Maggie walked over and picked up her youngest. "I guess you need nappy change sweets. Seth go get TLia's bag. Seth please help him."

Seth and Samuel went to find their baby sisters diaper bag. Maggie grinned at this. _The twins were always eager to help care for T'Lia. He hoped that they kept this frame of mind for when they had children. Their future wives would appreciate the help. She certainly did. Unfortunately, Mestral had promised to help Bother Zan in his biology class today so she was on her own with the children. Not that she really minded overly much. However having three babies under two could be a challenge especially as the boys were acting more like five year olds most of the time. Well I wanted a big family Maggie thought with a smile._

MMMMMM

Brother Khan watched as the children carefully examined their plants growth logs. This experiment was dealing with basic genetics and he was hoping that the experiment would show the children that interbreeding differing kinds of plants could create a new more vital species. Mestral presence in the classroom always seemed to energize the children. Many now considered he and Maggie as an honorary Uncle and Aunt and were eager to show them their work. Each child knew how much the couple had given the community and were eager to show them their new skills. Mestral tried to stop by to offer support and encouragement. He wanted the children of Carbon Creek to excel at the sciences and mathematics. When the children had learned how interested Mestral was in genetics they had researched this project and begged Brother Khan to let them try to improve the maize and its yield. The result was a far hardier plant. Today they were going to show their mentor the results. Mestral came to the classroom and listened as the children eagerly begged to go out and check their gardens.

_It seems that our children are going to change the world_. Mestral thought. He considered all the people of Carbon Creek to now be family and he took pride in the accomplishments of the students of his school. _Carbon Creek will lead this world to peace and then to the Stars. We will show not only the humans but also the High Command that all living beings can live in peace together. IDIC is more then simple phrases we will ensure Surak is teaching reach the stars once more._

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**Sunday, June 8, 2008**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**Rating: From G to NC-17**

**Eugenics a New World is Created**

Part 3

Mestral heard a knock at the door and looked up. Had he been human he would have simled. The arrival of this individual pleased him greatly. It seemed that the idea of a new type of maize was a temptation even a Vulcan could not resist. Mestral was pleased that Valen was willing to help them in this experiment. He was a top bio-researcher on Vulcan. Or he had been until he fell a foul of V'Los and the High Command. His ideas of helping planets that had been devastated by natural disaster and helping them rebuild went against the increasingly isolationist policies of the current administration. "

"May I enter Shaile?"

Mestral looked over at Brother Khan who smiled and waved him in. Mestral then replied in Vulcan. "Please join us Valen."

The Vulcan entered the room. He was tall and distinguished looking. Brother Khan smiled and then quickly forced it _away realizing that this might not be a good way to welcome such a being. _"Welcome to our classroom." he said in heavily accented Vulcan. "Your assistance is most welcome."

"I come to serve." The Vulcan said in broken English impressed by the humans attempt at speaking a language that was clearly new to him.

Valen walked over to Mestral and raised his hand in the Tal " It is agreeable to see you Shaile." He bowed slightly.

This action did not go unnoticed by the children. They were silent as they watched this meeting. Each now having their views of Mestral's importance reinforced as this man was clearly important. They noted the rich robes and regal bearing of the professor and knew that he was a leader. That he would bow to Dr. Grayson was significant. Many of the children were American and raised to believe in equality but, even they knew that sometimes some people were important because of positions they held. Like the Governor or the President. Yet even these men seemed in awe of Dr. Grayson. Now this man too seemed to bow to him. Each time this happened Mestral Prestige and influence grew. It was a subtle thing and not something Mestral or his family even noticed. More and more they were gaining power in Carbon Creek as the people saw how much they could benefit from them leading.

"Peace and long life Valen. I am pleased you could join us today. I was told you would not be arriving until next week?"

"I was able to secure a train earlier then expected. Your message suggested that this was an urgent matter."

"Indeed, If you can confirm Brother Khan's results we can begin planting the fields with this new maize."

Valen nodded and turned to brother Khan. "Show me this new plant that your children have developed. The idea they have developed is most intriguing."

Brother Khan grinned and lead the two men to see the newest seedlings first.

The children broke out into soft whispers and the elders left them to study.

"Tommy ya think we done good?" Kenny asked softly.

"Yep, we done good. Dr. Grayson is here and that other doctor. I think he likes we are trying to be smarter."

"Tommy remember we are not supposed to use slang." Jenny said.

The boy stuck his tongue out then grinned. The girl rolled her eyes. _Boys were such boys at times. _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Valen examined the maize under the microscope. He had read the report and had been most intrigued. _These human children were very clever for being so young and primitive. Even a Vulcan might not have considered going back to the original seed crops to cure a modern problem. _

_Brother Zhan seems pensive. Mestral thought. I am certain that Valen will bring much needed expertise to this project._

_I hope this works out. If this is a viable crop then we will be able to sell it and feed millions.. It will bring a lot of prosperity to the community and then feed many hungry people. We might even be able to export it around the world if it is hearty enough. Brother Khan thought. I am so glad Vulcan was stupid enough to exile such a gifted scientist. _Their loss will be Earth's gain. He grinned at this thought. _Humans were not so foolish as to look a gift horse in the mouth. Who cared if this man was a pacifist to Brother Khan's mind that was a good thing._

**Part 4**

Khan paced. He could not believe that this was taking so long. He looked over at Karl who seemed just as pensive. _How could this have happened? _"Is she alive?"

"Yes, there is a chance she could lose the baby." Karl said. "This is unacceptable."

Khan glared at Karl. _His child could die. That thought saddened him because he knew how much his beloved wanted he baby. Yet his concern was for her. _"There will be other children Karl. I want her to live."

Karl glared. He was angry. He could not believe that his wife was dying. _He wanted to see his son. His son not this males. He had long ago forgotten that this child was not his. He glared at Khan hating that the boy had to remind him of this fact. He hated to agree as he wanted the master race to live. But the boy was right the child was noting to the woman was all. _

"Come we will tell the doctor."

Just the doctor came out.

"We can save the child. The mother will be lost. I am sorry there is--"

Karl paled and pulled out a pistol. He aimed it at the doctor and Khan was grabbing him.

"I so hope you are wrong doctor. Listen to me very carefully because I will say this only once. Karl and I agree on this one. She comes first! If my child dies you will die quickly if Elise dies you will pray for death. " Khan tossed him back and followed him into the room. "Save her or I swear I will rip your head off."

The doctor looked at Karl. "We have to…the master race-- You must leave this is not sterile."

Karl fired the pistol barely missing the doctor's head. "I don't give a damn about that. Elsie is all that matters. Save your bullshit for someone who cares. She lives you live. Save them both or you will die."

The doctor swallowed and raced to obey. _His project leader was in Washington and he was the only one who might be able to defuse this. He swallowed hard and began an emergency C-section to save the female and the child. He wondered why the men cared. After all the project was why they were here women could be replaced._

Khan looked at Karl and smiled. _Both men were taking no chances. This unexpected turn made them allies. Elise would find this highly amusing._

TBC…..


	4. Chapter 4

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**Sunday, June 8, 2008**

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.**

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**Rating: From G to NC-17**

**Eugenics a New World is Created**

**Part 5**

Khan loved Elise she was his heart and soul. The fact that she was married changed this not at all. He liked and respected Karl and had been willing to honor their agreement. However right now both men had only one goal in mind. They were protecting the women they both loved. Khan knew deep down that Karl was the man to help Elise raise his son or daughter. He did not even really mind this idea much. He had a race to build and he needed a man he could trust to look out for his family. Now he knew he had found him. He and Karl were side by side protecting the woman they both loved deeply.

She cried out. "Save the baby please. Karl , Khan I want my baby to love."

Karl motioned for Khan to go to her side. He knew that the youth would have the best chance of convincing her both should and could and would live.

"Beloved you will live and so will our child." The dark look he gave her doctor and his staff made them all wince. "If however it comes to a choice We will save you. Karl and I are in agreement. No child is worth your life."

Elise cried out as an other contraction hit her. "The child it is the future."

Khan laughed ruefully. "Yes it may well be. But I would not sacrifice you for that. There will be other children."

She glared at him and looked over at her husband and said. "You do not want this child?"

Karl face softened. "I do more then you know. However, no child is worth losing you. I love you Elise. I love you more then I ever thought I could. I know you could have left me and should have. I never deserved your devotion or love. However, since I have it I will not sacrifice you even for my son."

She cried out in agony and said. "It hurts."

"Help her doctor or you will pay." Karl shouted. His fear more then evident. The surgeon motioned for anesthetic.

"We must take the child now. If there is to be any chance."

The men nodded and watched as their beloved went under. The former SS doctors raced to save the lives of their patients knowing full well their own were hanging in the balance.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Harold Greene smiled as he held his new born son. The boy was strong and big. He went to his wife's side and kissed her lips. "He is magnificent."

"Well They certainly takes after you. They are handsome fellows." She was exhausted and leaned back. Her labor had been over 20 hours long and she was grateful Harold had not been her for it. She was now a able to be coherent. Their sons were now 48 hours old and all clean and sweet smelling. They had been a mess at first. All red and wrinkly. Now however he looked like a picture perfect example of an officer's sons. All spite and polish in their identical little Army green PJ's "I am glad you could come home."

Harold looked at her with a smile. "I tried to get back sooner. Honey, The boys are so perfect." Harold was wearing a civilian shirt and tie. He raced here and had not had his dress uniforms. However, no one seemed to care. "I have some good news though. The General gave me a last gift. I have been promoted. He grinned as he carried his oldest over to his mother. "I am now a full major. It seems the general saved my career."

Helen smiled brightly. "Oh, Harold I am so glad. He is such a good man."

"Yes and I owe him. I think maybe we should name this little one Douglas."

"No, How about Harold Steven Greene. I like that better. I so want him to have your name."

"As you wish." He agreed. "Our second son will be Douglas Arthur then."

"I like that. " Helen said laughing. Douglas was nursing and cooed softly. "See he likes it." Harold grinned suddenly happy with his life. _He suddenly understood why Mestral Grayson had been so protective. He would have done the same. However, he still had a score to settle with the man. After all he had messed with his life and now the general's. He owed his mentor and he would see Mestral paid for costing the General his job._


	5. Chapter 5

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**Tuesday, June 10, 2008**

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.**

**Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.**

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: From G to NC-17

**Eugenics a New World is Created**

**Part 6 Haven G**

Maggie heard or rather did not hear anything coming from the main room of the Café/Bar. She picked up T'Lia and headed out to see what had caused the instant silence. The boys followed her each sucking their thumb.

Maggie entered the common room and was knew instantly what had caused the room to fall silent. It was about noon and many of the workers from the local business and mine were in for lunch. Maggie had taken an hour off herself to spend with the boys and Maria was watching the front for her. However they had not expected their newest guests. IN her front room were over a dozen newly arrived Vulcans. They all seemed a little shy and uncertain as they waited to be seated.

Maggie smiled at this. Of course they would follow the sign's direction. She called Maria over. "Maria could you watch Samuel and Seth for a moment?"

"Sure thing Maggie. Come on boys I have some ice cream for you."

The twins faces lit up and they followed their aunt to the bar and climbed up waiting to be given their treat.

Maggie walked over to the new arrivals. She heard conversations begin again in whispers. Paul moved to her side protectively as did David. She sighed. "It will be alright boys. Why don't you go find a picture of water. I am certain my guest could use a drink."

"T'Sia is this wise?" Paul questioned.

The other Vulcan's brows rose at this comment and Maggie gave him a hard glare. "Paul it will be fine. Go now, before you convince them this is a mistake to come to us."

Paul sighed and did as ordered clearly not agreeing. _However he knew the sooner done the sooner he be back. He would also go warn Mestral._

T'Kia noted the humans seemed to be instantly alert. Many rose from their seats as this small human entered the room. She noted that they all seemed to be watching her for her reaction to their entrance. _This must be Margaret Grayson the human mate of Mestral._

Maggie smiled in a very human fashion as she walked over to them. She shifted the baby she was holding into a sling. Then raised her left hand. "Welcome, Please come in and be at ease. I am Maggie Grayson and this is my establishment. I am certain Mestral will be sorry he was not here to greet you properly himself." Even as Maggie spoke Paul came back carrying a picture of iced water with glasses for everyone.

Maggie motioned for him to set it down on a near by table.

"Come have some water. I am certain that you are thirsty after your long trip."

T'Kia responded. " Peace and Long Life. It is an honor to meet you T'Sia. My mate told us to stop here before proceeding to our quarters."

Maggie grinned at this. "Mestral thought it best for you all to stop by first. He wanted to be certain you were welcomed properly. Please come have a seat." She motioned for them to sit. T'Kia did as she was told and the others followed her lead.

The room began to become animated once more as conversation flew.

"Please forgive my family and friends. We were not expecting you all until next month. I am certain Mestral will be pleased at your early arrival." Maggie said with a grin. "I am afraid he will welcome conversation with logical beings once more."

_T'Kia was uncertain how to respond so she took the offered water. She sipped it and found it was most refreshing. She noted that the activity had once more resumed at Maggie's pointed look. Clearly she was a force to be reckoned with. This was a good thing as Mestral needed a strong help mate. T'Kia relaxed and knew that perhaps life had finally gotten better. She had been acting as the Clan mother to their group but the roll ill suited her. She was far more of a healer then a leader. She had no desire to rule and if this human could and would do so she would be most grateful._

"We are so pleased that you chose to join us. While Mestral is a deep part of our community I know he has missed his countrymen."

T'Kia's brow rose at this comment. _They had no real choice in fleeing the High Command's madness but it seemed that this human wished her people to believe otherwise. It was something to consider with care._ "Mestral's invitation was most kind." She said. "We look forward to joining this clan and community."

Maggie grinned at this. "Well it will be interesting. " She raised her glass in a toast. "To new family and friends may we all Live Long and Prosper."

T'Kia's brow rose as she noted the humans in the bar all raised their glasses to the toast and salute.

"Here here!! "They called out.

Suddenly T'Kia and the other Vulcans seemed to relax as if to suddenly realize they were safe here.


	6. Chapter 6

-1**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.**

**Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.**

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**Rating: From G to NC-17**

**Monday, June 16, 2008**

**Eugenics a New World is Created**

**Part 7**

**The Dr. Mendel returned and was shocked to note his SS comrades seemed to be terrified of Khan and Jhan and Karl. _He noted that Karl was holding a baby boy in his arms and smiling widely. He was talking to the other two men and it was clear that in his absence the three of them had become fast friends. This could prove to be a problem. While he had needed the men to get along friendship between them could prove problematic. His chief obstetrician came over to him and was clearly shaking with fear and terror._**

"**Sir we need to speak with you at once." The man said "We might have a problem."**

**Khan looked up and walked over. "I see you wish to speak out of turn? What he will tell you Doctor is We threatened to terminate the entire staff if harm befell Elise or the baby. Karl and I are in agreement she is to important to risk. Jhan merely helped me out as a good brother should. I am warning you all now. These people are my family and I will not sacrifice any of them for even the master race. The women who bear our children will be valued. They are not cattle to be simple breeders. If that is what you have in mind my participation will end now as will Jhan's"**

**Mendal glared "It was never my intention to treat Elise as a disposable item. I can see why you and Karl might be angry. It will not happen again." He glared at his collages. **

**Khan nodded not quite believing this. However he needed the facilities and financial backing of Mendal for now. He was now convinced Dawn was right he needed a second place for his family. Perhaps an alliance with the Grayson family would be in his owns best interest. He liked Mestral and the man no Vulcan was honorable something he was beginning to think his mentor was not. He looked at Karl who seemed to have a question in his face but he shook his head. He would explain to him latter. "Alright I will assume perhaps it was simply eagerness to see perfection. Now I think I will go work out a little. Karl will you join me? I think maybe the baby and his mother need rest. Doctor I have some questions to ask you about the equipment. I need more soon."**

**Both men nodded and Karl kissed Elise on the lips. "Rest beloved. Khan is right he needs to work out some frustration and frankly so do I. And he is right the Doctor has to order more equipment. Khan and his brother have progressed far faster then I anticipated. "**

**She looked afraid as she saw Mendal.**

**Khan looked at his brother who said. "Can I stay. I mean I did not get to hold him. I was thinking Elise Jhan a good name for a boy child. I can not believe how little he is."**

**Elise smiled in relief and said "Well , I do not know if we can do that honey but I would like you to be his godfather." She was clearly relieved that Jhan was staying.**

**Jhan grinned as his brother and Karl left the room taking Mendal with them along with the other doctors.**

**Khan and Karl moved together as one. The last few hours had changed them from rivals to true friends and allies. Khan looked at Karl and said "We had an agreement and I will honor it."**

**Karl looked at him and smiled. "I think she can love us both. Look you saved her and I want her happy. If you can share her I can. We both know you have a job to do and can not be with her all the time. Let me have the times you must do your job. I think we can make it work. I will be your ally in this. Look Khan we all want the same thing but I am no longer willing to trust the fate of our world to them. You I trust."**

**Khan nodded. "Then so it shall be. When the time comes you and Jhan will stand with me. We will forge our own world and make it a better place. Mestral is right they need guidance. We will provide it."**

**Karl nodded and smiled at this.' Careful Dr. Mendal is coming now."**

**Khan nodded. "So we play our parts."**

**Karl nodded.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wednesday, June 18, 2008**

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.**

**Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.**

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**Rating: From G to NC-17**

**Eugenics a New World is Created**

Part 8 PG

Dawn was rather shocked to get a phone call from Khan. She smiled as he made his request to come and visit her. "Of course you may come Khan. I am looking forward to it. No the baby is fine and there are no complications. " She paused sensing his true concerns for her. "Brother Kahn and the others assure me that everything is perfectly normal. I am so sorry Elsie had so hard a time. Yes, I would be happy for you to stay with me. I see a room is made up. But Khan, I ah…."

"Do not be concerned Dawn I merely wish to see you. Perhaps if I am lucky I can see our child come into the world as well. Can you make arrangement with the Clan leaders and Dr. Grayason?"

Dawn chuckled at this. "Alright, I can call them. No guarantees they will go along. Mestral has rather interesting ideas about what they will help with."

"Indeed he does. However I do believe an alliance is in our best interests. Truthfully it is my homeland I wish to free first and I can not see that he would object to this. Not when he learns the entire truth of what I wish to do."

"Well if can not hurt to ask." Dawn agreed. She winced as the baby kicked her hard. "I hope you appreciate us Khan. I mean this baby is active."

Khan laughed at this and glanced over at Karl who grinned. "Well, I do and so does Karl. He will be staying here for now with Jhan. I am coming out alone. I do not want my other associates to know what we plan. I am afraid you were right in your deductions. I and Karl are not happy with it at all."

"Well sometimes it takes an outsider to see the truth. I can not say that the idea of it was ever logical. I mean really the NAZI were animals."

"I agree but the idea of creating people who are stronger, healthier and more intelligent had appeal. I just did not consider all angles. And Karl merely wished to give Elsie a child. To be fair his former associates offer was to good to pass up."

"I know and I just hope we can turn the evil to good. I know you only want to free your people and plan on using any means necessary. Just do not become a monster beloved."

"I shall not. Not with you to keep reminding me of the reasons for this. Now go make arrangements. We need this alliance as a safeguard."

Dawn grinned. "Yes Khan now go give Elsie a hug for me. Tell her I am sending her a cradle board she might find it useful. Oh and congratulations to all of you."

Khan chuckled at this and said. "I shall."

Vvvvvvvvvvvvv

Raven was not at all surprised to see Dawn. She had been expecting her to approach on Khan's behalf for sometime. It was more then clear that the young woman was deeply in love with the man. It was also clear that she had never expected this to happen. However Dawn was a practical woman and she wanted to move her family ahead in the tribe. While mating outside of it might seem like a bad move Raven knew Khan was a good match for the girl. She was not one to play house on a long term basis. In picking Khan she had her freedom but a family and access to resources others would lack. She brought new and strong blood into the clan and tribe. Khan was also in his own way a very honorable man. Yes, the alliance was good for Dawn and may yet prove beneficial to the clan and tribe.

"Honored one I am glad you are willing to see me." Dawn said.

"Come in child. What may I do for you? Are you in need of medical care?"

"No, I am well and I think you for asking. I need your help. Khan has a request to make of our people and the Grayson clan. I was hoping you would host the meeting. I believe his ideas are in the best interests of all."

Raven considered the idea. The nodded. "I shall ask Mestral and Margaret to come for this meeting. I make no promises other then to listen to Khan. He seems like an honorable man."

Dawn nodded "Peace is his goal and freedom for his people. I think we all want the same thing. Maybe together we can achieve it."

"We shall see." Raven said.

Dawn nodded and went to inform Khan of the news.

Raven leaned back and considered their options with care. _Khan was a wild card. However she did have one feeling that was very strong. She would rather have him as an ally then an enemy._


	8. Chapter 8

**Wednesday, June 25, 2008**

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: From G to NC-17

Eugenics a New World is Created

**Part 9**

"Well come on over and have a seat. " Marie called out. "We just got a new batch of pies in. We have some fine peach and I am certain there is even Pecan."

T'Kia looked a little confused but said. "A small piece would be fine. We cannot eat much sugar. "She paused trying to remember the reason. "Most of us must have care with our sugar intake. We are…diabetic."

"Ah honey that is a shame. Well a small piece then. We would not want you all to become ill." Maria said with a grin. She cut the pieces so that each person could have a taste. "Here now this should be ok."

T'Kia took the fork and carefully tasted a piece of peach pie. "This very sweet but satisfying."

Maria beamed and watched as the others nibbled their confection.

Maggie grinned and in careful Vulcan warned. "Mestral said that the pies are most intoxicating with so high a sugar content."

T'Kia nodded. "Indeed, they are most tasty however."

Maggie grinned and smiled at this. It seemed all Vulcan's had a sweet tooth.

Just then, Paul came back out with a plate of vegetables and dips. "I thought perhaps your guests might be hungry after so long a journey."

"OH my, Look at this. I am sorry T'Kia where are my manners giving you dessert before a proper meal. Paul is there any soup?"

"Yes, T'Sia but it is not finished just yet."

"I guess these will have to be the first course then."

"We are fine T'Sia Margaret. "T'Kia said, "You have been most kind."

"Well, maybe not as kind as I should be. But we will see to it you are all taken care of right and properly." Maggie said with a grin. She found it hard to suppress a smile.

Just then, Samuel walked over on unsteady feet. He looked at the strangers and touched his own ears. "Like us, they are like us." He noted that their ears were also hidden. He touched his brow.

T'Kia was startled to see so young a child speaking and communicating so easily.

Not to be out done Seth came up to her. He patted her leg. "UP. Me want up."

"Setham you stop that right now. What did your father say about touching people?"

"Me want up." Seth said stubbornly. "Mama up"

Maggie sighed and reached down and picked up her youngest son. "You should wait to be given permission my son. Samuel began to fuse and Maggie reached down to grab him. She was clearly not having a lot of luck with three children.

T'Kia looked on with amazement. Three children all below the age of three. She was stunned.

"Please excuse my children. I am afraid they are all spoiled rotten." Maggie said.

Zephraim came in and called out. "Hey you monsters give mom a break will you?"

"Zeph, Zeph" Two little voices called out. Seth squirmed out of his mothers arms and ran after Samuel to his elder brother who scooped them up.

"I see they are being pests again." He was laughing as he held his brothers. "You two are getting heavy. Mom what are you feeding these brats? Iron and steel?"

"Very funny son." Maggie replied.

"We eats veggie and fruits." Samuel piped up.

"We gets tofu too." Seth said with a grin.

T'Kia and the others looked on in awe. _Margaret Grayson had four children and all seemed healthy. The fact that she had three so close was stunning to them. Then they watched as the children spoke something no Vulcan child could do before four or five. They were impressed beyond words. It was clear now why Mestral had chosen this woman. She was exceptional._

"Please excuse this emotional display. I am afraid my eldest lacks decorum."

"Hey, I do not. I just miss these rug rats. Mom I was hoping you and father could join us for dinner?"

"I am not so certain we can." Maggie said. "Your father is working at the school today."

"Well let me know." Zephraim said with a grin. "Do you want me to take the kids to the play ground?"

"If you do not mind?" Maggie said with a sigh of relief.

"Sure thing. I have the day off. Seems that we are all caught up for once. Therefore, I am playing hooky. Thought I would rescue you from these little terrors." He was clearly affectionate to his siblings. "Heather went out with some friends to catch up."

Maggie nodded. "Well that is nice. We see about dinner. Maybe it be best for you two to come over."

"Mom we owe you one or a dozen."

Maggie laughed. "Maybe but it is easier for you then us. So come over about 2000 hours. Heather cans being a dish if she wants."

"Alright I will tell her." Zephraim said with a wink. Come on you two lets go burn off some energy." He led the younger boys out. He swung them up and down and they both giggled much to the shock of the Vulcan's watching.

"Sorry about that." Maggie said. "Zeph has been so busy working he has not seen his brothers in a while so they are excited."

'Your eldest son seems eager to spend time with the younger children?" T'Kia asked.

"Yes, I am most fortunate in this. Zeph always wanted brothers and sisters. Only I never meet anyone worth marrying until Mestral. Therefore, he making up for lost time. Of course, he probably likes it better this way. He can tire the kids out then bring them home and retire to his own." Maggie smiled fondly. "He is a good boy and his wife is a keeper. He will make a great father one day. I admit being rather surprised at twins."

"Twins?"

"Two children at once. Samuel and Seth are a handful. Both have so much energy." Maggie said with a grin.

In Vulcan-

"They are speaking?"

"Yes, they are a little delayed but we think that is because of them learning two languages. I am afraid we sometime mix it up a little."

"Delayed? They speak how is that delayed?" T'Kia asked.

"Well they should be speaking in clearer sentences by now. Nevertheless, we can understand them well enough. Mestral was a little shocked when they started babbling"

"Indeed, my children did not speak until they were five." T'Kia said.

Maggie nodded at this. "Your people communicate differently. The boys have learned to do this but it is limited to family and those we trust."

"Logical and well thought out. I can see how speech might be more valuable for your people."

Maggie nodded. She was glad that the Vulcans understood the situation it would make life a lot easier.


	9. Chapter 9

**Saturday, July 5, 2008**

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: From G to NC-17

Eugenics a New World is Created

**Part 10 Connections PG**

Once the meal was over Maggie offered to show the group to their new homes. Mestral had bough a large plot of land near their home. There he had constructed a temporary apartment building. This building was designed similar to the housing at the science academy on Vulcan so Mestral knew his people would be comfortable enough. He had also purchased land for them to have their own homes on. However, given that he was uncertain how many people would be arriving he had decided to let them choice their own designs.

"Now I know this does not seem like much now. However, Mestral wants you all to have a say in your more permanent homes. Therefore, to that end, he is giving you, all some land and when the architects arrive, we can have you all pick out the designs you want to use. We want this to feel like home to you. Well as much as it can. Of course, some things have to be kept out of the public rooms. Earth is not nearly as advanced as your world T'Kia and we have to be somewhat circumspect. "

"This is true. How many on Earth know the truth about our people." T'Kia asked.

Maggie sighed this was not going to be easy. "The President of the United States and his wife know. This is how we were able to arrange for you all to have papers to be here in the country legally."

"He is the top official of this nation. Will this protect us?"

Maggie looked away and sighed. "For the moment. We have an election coming up. If he wins then it will be safe for four more years."

"Four years? I do not understand." T'Kia said as she walked to Maggie's side.

"I thought Mestral sent you information on our government." Maggie replied.

"Mestral did. I find that it seems a most illogical way to govern."

Maggie grinned and quipped back. "And the High Commands way is superior?"

T'Kia brow rose at this comment. "Perhaps not. However, it is dangerous to our people. What if your new government is not willing to go along with this?"

"We have a treaty." Maggie said. _She inwardly winced at this statement knowing how the Americans were likely to disregard them however; she and Mestral had developed contingency plans. _"It is in this government's best interest to go along. We have been quietly making allies. Do not be concerned we have several back up plans in place. When you are settled Mestral will brief you on them."

T'Kia nodded and seemed to relax. "Forgive my concern."

"It is only logical to have them. Come let me take you to your apartment. As I said, it is only temporary until you and your people decide what type of dwellings you wish. I am really looking forward to seeing the new designs."

"I find that the styles your people use are interesting."

Maggie grinned at that. "Well they are starting to be. This was a company town and that meant everything was the same. Now however we own the mines and are trying to improve the lives of the people here. It has been amazing how much Mestral has done in the last few years."

"You are his mate he could not have succeeded without your support. Do not underestimate your value T'Sia. Males can and do become to dominate if they are not occasionally reminded that they need us and that a bonding is a partnership."

Maggie grinned and decided she liked this Vulcan. "I will try to keep that in mind." She led them to the building. "Our building use keys. While they are not as secure as electronic ones for the moment all-external locks have to be this type. "She stopped at the main entrance and showed them the intercom. "These locks and the intercom system were special ordered. As you can see, we have hidden cameras on all the entrances and the various approaching venues. This is for security and for convince as well. We want you to be able to relax in your homes so if you know who is coming it will allow you time to hide your more distinguishing features. In time, we hope that we can allow you more freedom at least here in Carbon Creek. For the moment it is safest for everyone if you appear human."

"This is expected. We shall try to blend in."

Maggie grinned at this. "I am certain you will make fine additions to the community. Now once we go inside you will note that there is an elevator and stairs. I want to show you a secondary security feature before we go upstairs. She walked over to a small hall closet and touched a panel. It sprung open revealing a hidden staircase. "This staircase connects to all the floors. It leads to an underground tunnel that leads away from here. While I would love to claim to have dug these all out, we cannot. Many are old mineshafts and part of the old Underground Railroad. Even so they will need more work to be completely safe to use. However, given the potential risks having them is better then not. Now that more engineers have arrived, we can perhaps improve things. This sight used to have an old decapitated barn on it and we used this foundation as a base. The fact that the tunnel was here already was a bonus we could not look away from."

T'Kia was deeply impressed. "You told Mestral of this underground railroad?"

"Oh yes my family were conductors. Anyway, it will do until we can build a safer way out. The important thing is it connects to my house and Zephraim's as well as having an opening in several of the mines. Of course those exists are covered and you would have to dig out."

"We will be glad to help once we are settled." T'Kia said. She watched as the hidden passage was canceled once more and followed their leader to the elevator. "Now the elevator has a security also." She used the master key to pull open a panel. Use this key and turn it to the far left and the elevator is locked out. Therefore, if you have a problem you can lock the elevator up on any floor or even the main one. Turn the key all the way to the right and the elevator will take you to the tunnels without showing it is going down. While it is still possible for access from the main or secondary stairs, each floor has a door that can be secured. It would by time to escape."

Tal a male came over to them. "So you have planned for a possible battle between the humans and us?"

Maggie grinned at this. "No, the larger danger is not that they will find out you are Vulcan. My nation and several others are rivals. It is far more likely that one or both would seek to acquire scientists to help them. These safeguards are for that as much as any other threat. We would rather be prepared. Then there is the fact that the High Command might learn of this place."

Tal nodded and said. "This is true. While it is unlikely it is wise to be prepared."

"I am glad you see this. We do not want you to be afraid but neither can we afford to be complacent at this time. Once the colony is thriving, we may find alternatives. But for the moment this is the best we can do."

T'Kia spoke softly. "Your diligence and concern for our safety honors us. We will try to be worthy of the risks you take."

Maggie smiled at her. "We are family T'Kia and even on earth family protects its own."

The Vulcan was shocked at this but easily accepted the words.


	10. Chapter 10

**Saturday, July 5, 2008**

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.**

**Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.**

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**Rating: From G to NC-17**

**Eugenics a New World is Created**

**Part 11They did what? PG**

"T'Pol I can not believe that my family had an alliance with those…with the Khans."

"Charles it was a logical choice on the part of Mestral. Remember early on Khan was not a mad man. In fact the He and Jhan were honorable men. It was his son who sought to control the planet."

"I don't know. It is still hard to take in."

"Charles, Mestral needed allies. Khan was a valuable one. He was also a student seeking to learn. It is therefore logical to assume Mestral was trying to impart Surak's wisdom to Khan."

"Surak and Khan….Not seeing it myself." Trip said as he lay back on the bed. "Read some more to me please."

T'Pol watched him and sighed sometimes he was so childlike and innocent. She decided that he had to understand and accept the situation. Therefore, she picked up an other book and began to read.

"Today I have made a very important decision. I have decided that I will not sacrifice innocents to achieve the goal of human perfection. One life is as valuable as the next. Today Karl and I became more then allies we became friends and brothers."

Trip jerked around and stared at T'Pol in shock. Her fingers covered his lips to silence his protest. "You asked me to tell you the truth so perhaps hearing the words of your ancestor will assure you he was not a monster"

Trip nodded and lay back down.

"Today we both almost lost the most important woman in the world. I realized that I care more for her then the future." T'Pol paused and noted Trip squirm around. This clearly hit close to home for him. He was feeling empathy for his hated elder.

"So today we decided together that nothing and no one will harm her. We both still want a better human race but not at the cost of innocent lives. Especially not one we both love so dearly."

"T'Pol I am confused. Khan had a lot of women."

"I believe he did. However I also believe he truly loved most of them." She said softly. "Perhaps it was not love as we have. I do not think he was capable of that. He was to goal orientated to eager to breed a new race of humans. Yet he cared for them in his own way."

"I don't know, one is enough of a challenge." Trip said.

T'Pol smacked him playfully and the book fell as they both lost interest in history.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mestral watched as his associate studied the plants.

"This is an interesting approach. I see that your students have learned much. When may I begin training them?"

Mestral noted the shock on Brother Khan's face clearly; he had not expected this ready acceptance.

"As soon as you like. We want to find a way to improve this grain. We have millions starving around the world if we can make the crop hardier then we can maybe save them." Brother Khan said. "I love to see more work done with rice and wheat as well."

"I have tasted this rice. It is most agreeable. I was rather shocked to learn it must grow in water. Surely, that is a valuable resource. It seems illogical to not have the water used for more then just rice production."

"I to have wondered at this. Wild rice in Michigan is grown in the Great Lakes area. I believe fish also grow there. The humans harvest them for protein."

"Fish are they sentient beings?" Valen asked concerned.

"No, Fish are primitives." Khan said smiling. "They barely have a nervous system much less a brain. Your idea has merit. I wonder if we could make the rice paddies into ponds for fish as well."

"It is worth considering. We must ask Maggie about this. She has family in Michigan. Perhaps they could help us." Mestral said.

"Well it is worth looking into. I mean in China the paddies are all self-contained. It could be done there and maybe elsewhere as well. The thing is we have to find a fish that could survive the climate and be something that the people like to eat."

"Perhaps we could set up a rice paddy here. It would give us a chance to explore the idea in detail." Valen suggested. "We could experiment with various species of rice and fish. Ideally we should seek to create a similar setting that would be used in the places where we wish to implement the procedure."

Mestral considered this with care. "Khan has contacts in India and China. Perhaps he could be of assistance. I know he has been most concerned for those he was forced to leave behind."

"It is worth looking into. I know I have family in the hills. They would help." Brother Khan said. "MY uncles still raise rice. I know they be interested. They help feed the village where I grew up, it is never easy, and there is never enough for all. The government might not like it though."

"We must first see if it can work then seek approval. I can not see Harry denying us a chance to feed the hungry." Mestral said.

Brother Khan was not so certain but he held his concerns back. After all, they had to be sure the idea would work first.


	11. Chapter 11

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**Tuesday May 13,2008 **

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: From G to NC-17

Eugenics a New World is Created

**Part 2**

Mestral walked to the classroom deep in reflection. _So much had happened in the last year. The school at Carbon Creek was already gaining national recognition as her students score exceptionally high on their national tests. The first of his people were soon to arrive. Their arrival had been delayed do to the war with Andoria. Mestral had many concerns about this issue but there was little he could do to assist. He would have to hope that the clan elders could encourage the High Command to see the logic of seeking peace. On a more positive note, President Truman had convinced the North Koreans to come to the table and consider peace. The unfortunate part had been to bring down a revered military leader. However, Mestral knew that sometimes there were casualties in war. It was often hard for warriors to see that peace had to be given a chance to succeed. _Mestral moved to the side as the bell rang and the children poured into the hallways. _He could not believe how quickly they moved. That was one of the interesting things about humans they always seemed to be in a hurry._

Maggie was rather amused to watch as Samuel and Seth looked down at their baby sister. _T'Lia was just a month old. She was finally growing stronger. She and Mestral had almost lost her. T'Lia had decided to come early for both a human and Vulcan child. Fortunately, they had Vulcan healers available to help with the birth. They had arrived only weeks before T'Lia's arrival and Maggie was grateful beyond words. They had managed to keep T'Lia alive by placing her in a specialized incubator. Maggie was pleased that they had managed to smuggle a great deal of medical equipment to the colony. She knew that these devices when tuned for human children would save many lives. Watching her daughter with the twins it was hard to tell that not long ago she had fought for her life. She was very impressed with the resiliency of her husband's race. This made her feel confident her children would grow up to have long healthy lives._

"Mama T'Lia smelly." Samuel said. He made a face showing T'Lia was clearly not the sweet smelling baby she had laid down for her nap.

Maggie walked over and picked up her youngest. "I guess you need nappy change sweets. Seth go get TLia's bag. Seth please help him."

Seth and Samuel went to find their baby sisters diaper bag. Maggie grinned at this. _The twins were always eager to help care for T'Lia. He hoped that they kept this frame of mind for when they had children. Their future wives would appreciate the help. She certainly did. Unfortunately, Mestral had promised to help Bother Zan in his biology class today so she was on her own with the children. Not that she really minded overly much. However having three babies under two could be a challenge especially as the boys were acting more like five year olds most of the time. Well I wanted a big family Maggie thought with a smile._

MMMMMM

Brother Khan watched as the children carefully examined their plants growth logs. This experiment was dealing with basic genetics and he was hoping that the experiment would show the children that interbreeding differing kinds of plants could create a new more vital species. Mestral presence in the classroom always seemed to energize the children. Many now considered he and Maggie as an honorary Uncle and Aunt and were eager to show them their work. Each child knew how much the couple had given the community and were eager to show them their new skills. Mestral tried to stop by to offer support and encouragement. He wanted the children of Carbon Creek to excel at the sciences and mathematics. When the children had learned how interested Mestral was in genetics they had researched this project and begged Brother Khan to let them try to improve the maize and its yield. The result was a far hardier plant. Today they were going to show their mentor the results. Mestral came to the classroom and listened as the children eagerly begged to go out and check their gardens.

_It seems that our children are going to change the world_. Mestral thought. He considered all the people of Carbon Creek to now be family and he took pride in the accomplishments of the students of his school. _Carbon Creek will lead this world to peace and then to the Stars. We will show not only the humans but also the High Command that all living beings can live in peace together. IDIC is more then simple phrases we will ensure Surak is teaching reach the stars once more._

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

**Sunday, July 6, 2008**

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.**

**Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.**

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**Rating: From G to NC-17**

**Eugenics a New World is Created**

**Part 13 Mutual Benefits PG**

**Several Weeks latter-**

Khan walked with Dawn into the house. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her with a deep and true passion. "I have missed you Dawn."

Dawn sighed and held on to the one man she truly loved. She knew he was not going to be here long and she did not intend to waste time. She held him close. "I have missed you as well. Come in. We have a lot to talk about. Things have changed a lot since you left. However, I think it may be a good thing for your plans."

Khan allowed his Wife to lead him to their room. She was lovely as ever and he could feel the child kick. "The baby seems strong."

Dawn smiled at this. "The child will arrive soon."

Khan smiled and said. "I am pleased that I will be here for the birth."

"I am to my husband. I think it is important that our child know you value them."

He cupped her face and kissed her gently. "I love you both. Enough to keep you safe. I know of your gifts Dawn but my people do not and it is best that they never learn the truth."

"I know." She said softly. "Mestral's people his clan and families have arrived. He is seeking alliances to protect them. Already they work on projects to benefit humanity. I believe it is a shield against possible discovery."

"He is very wise. Dr. Grayson is well respected in the scientific community already. Carbon Creek is gaining an excellent reputation for the sciences and wit the addition of his comrades it will only grow. I must admit it is a brilliant idea. The world will be begging them to lead." Khan said. "There is logic to their plan. One I should consider. If we ally ourselves with this family and clan it will be far easier to rise to power."

"My thoughts exactly. Besides I think that they will benefit from having you around as well."

Khan raised a brow at this. "In what way?"

"You my husband know the darker side of humanity. Mestral sees mostly the good. It will be to their benefit to have someone like you to protect them. While we all know, he is a skilled warrior Mestral seeks to avoid a fight. That is well and good but he will need people to fight sometime. It would be wise to have our people here to help train those warriors that will fight. Not all of the humans will wish to remain passive. In addition, I think perhaps the Vulcan's may also learn to value your military knowledge. While it has not been said I think perhaps they are on the run from a dangerous foe."

Khan considered this with care and said. "I believe you are correct. It is something to consider. I had not considered that their passive nature could become an issue. Yes I can help with that because Karl has trained me well."

"Well then you have a plan. Now come and see the baby's room. I painted it in bright primary colors." Dawn lead Khan to see the nursery and he smiled as he noted the many books that already lined the shelves as well as the records. Music of all types was present. It was clear that the baby's education had already begun. "Mestral has wonderful ideas on early education. I learned a lot from Maggie. She helping all the mothers tries Vulcan educational techniques."

_Yes, the exchange would be mutually beneficial_. Khan thought.


	13. Chapter 13

-1**Sunday, July 13, 2008**

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.**

**Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.**

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**Rating: From G to NC-17**

**Eugenics a New World is Created**

**Part 14 New Friendship**

Zeohraim was working on the latest projections and sighed. He rose and stretched his arms above his head. He spotted Mathis and decided to ask the Vulcan for help. Like his father Mathis was skilled in the area of space travel. He just could not figure out why his latest projections were not coming out right. She played with the slide rule as he went to the Vulcan scientists side.

"Shaile how may I help you?" Mathis asked. He noted the pensive look on the young humans face. He found this human to be most interesting. He was clearly very intelligent and Mathis could well understand why Mestral claimed him as a son. He had been working with the youth for several Earth weeks and found his insight to be highly flexible and intriguing. While the human boy had much to learn in the areas of higher mathematics and science his unique insights were proving valuable. Mathis could see many breakthroughs coming along because of them.

"I was having some problems. I can not seem to get the fuel ratio right. It is not off by much but if it is wrong then efficiency will be down by over 5 percent. I know I failed to consider something but for the life of me I can not see what?"

Mathis took the pad of paper from him and began to go over the calculations. Mathis read the work and then opened a book he had on his side. He jotted down a figure and then went back. "Here is the mistake. It was an understandable one. You probably recalled seeing the figures from the scans Xon and the others took but it did not fit the data your own people have gathered. If you input Xon's numbers on the rate of movement of the Earth and add them to your figures you will find the correct answer to the fuel ratio you need. If you use the figures estimated by your scientists you would be off by that percentage."

"Of course." Zephraim said. "You know that is the one thing I really envy from you Vulcans."

"What is that?"

"Your memories. I wish I could have instant recall."

Mathis nodded. "While humans do not posses these traits memory can be improved."

"I know, Father has been helping me. But I am only human."

Mathis nodded. "Such a thing should not stop you from developing. Humans have great potential."

Zephraim laughed at this. "We do sometimes. Remember my friend you have to be careful who you say that too."

Mathis nodded confused.

_He really is a nice kid if a little arrogant_. Zephraim thought. "We can work on your people skills an other day. So are you and T'Gia coming to dinner?"

The Vulcan stared at the human. He was still learning to accept the sudden shift of topics. Then the socialization was difficult as well. However he would try. He knew T'Gia was looking forward to seeing Heather. They had become good friends over their respective work much as he and Zephraim had. In many ways it was refreshing to be with them as they were close to the same age. Well at least in maturity level. At 40 Mathis still had difficulty dealing with the elders. He and T'Gia were some of the youngest of the refugees.

"We shall. T'Gia wishes to bring part of the meal. I believe your people would call it a salad? We have no wish to deplete your stores."

Zephraim grinned at this. "Well we look forward to trying new things. Tell you to bring it along. We are having Vegan Lasagna. That will go nicely with the meal."

"I shall inform her." Mathis said. He was pleased at this. The meals with Zephraim and Heather were most useful in developing knowledge of human interactions and customs. His wife was most pleased as her area of study was cultural anthropology. Her insights into primitive societies was helping Heather deal with the Unions.

TBC….


	14. Chapter 14

-1**Tuesday, July 15, 2008**

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.**

**Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.**

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**Rating: From G to NC-17**

**Part 15 Friends close but Potential Enemies Closer PG**

Khan entered the small tavern. He looked around and spotted Mestral working on his chalk board. Even now it amazed him that this brilliant man was so at ease in this place. He noted that the work was a design of some sort. _I wonder what he has come up with now._

Mestral played with the design. He could not seem to make it work_. There had to be a way to make smaller computers. If any real work was to be done then a computer that humans could use easily was a necessity. _ He heard a strange footstep and looked up. _Mestral was not overly surprised to see Khan he knew that the man would come for the birth of his child. It was one thing he knew for certain. Offspring mattered to Khan. While this young human did not have a typical marriage bond he was fond of his native wife. Mestral was certain that the youth stayed away to protect them rather then a lack of interest on his part._

"Peace and Long life Khan. It is agreeable to see you once more."

Khan smiled and went to his side. "Live long and prosper." he said. He easily formed the Tal. "I have missed this place. It seems that it grows on you."

Mestral's brow rose at this comment but said noting. He waited to see what the youth wanted. _He had a feeling it was going to be important._

"My wife just gave birth to a fine son."

"Congratulations on that." Mestral said.

Khan grinned "Well maybe I should say both my ladies have given me sons. I am a very lucky man."

"Indeed any increase in ones house is a positive thing. Come join me and tell me of your good fortune."

Khan took a seat and said. "Yes I have been really blessed. Mestral I come seeking council and perhaps an alliance."

Mestral nodded and said. "What assistance may I grant you?" Mestral poured a glass of water to welcome Khan.

Khan leaned back and sipped the water Mestral had poured for him. "I know I have not always been pleasant to you. I guess I have no excuse. "He paused for affect. He had a feeling being humble was the best course to take with this being. "I am a young man. I make mistakes. As you say an increase in house and family is important. I came to America to build a family and a base of power. I will not pretend that this is not true. In my country many are oppressed and looked down on because of who they are. The caste system does not recognize or reward those who seek to improve themselves. I want to change that and help my people all of them to learn to be more tolerant and to take a role in their lives. To do that I needed allies. I found them or so I thought. I thought they wanted to benefit humanity. "He looked away. "I admit not thinking it through properly but the opportunity seemed too good to pass up. Now I find they will sacrifice anyone and anything to their goals and I can not and will not do that. You on the other hand want to help us."

Mestral nodded. "Humanity has much promise."

Khan chuckled at this. "Yes maybe we do but only if we make positive changes in our attitudes and lives. I want to still be a part of that. I know I can make differences. We were breeding a superior human but they would have sacrificed Elsie to the goal. I will not. Dawn said that you are a man of honor and can help us achieve our goal peacefully by leading. Help me do this. To this end I would like to propose an Alliance between our houses."

Mestral sat back. "I find the idea has merit. I can see your drive and have no doubt seeing you succeed."

Khan felt a thrill of Pride in these words. "I know that it won't be easy."

"Indeed, I would discuss this with my mate and we shall let you know. I agree that there is value in friendship. Khan I would like to know what you plan to do with your superior humans."

Khan leaned back and considered his answer with care. "I want to help show peace is possible that being born to a lower caste does not mean one is unable to advance in life. I wish to teach that equality is all of humanities birthright and that Freedom is to be cherished. I intend my family to show that these goals are possible by leading. We will do as you have here only in India and Asia."

"Logically considered. I shall speak with Maggie and Raven. If we are to create an alliance I believe all of our people should be involved."

Khan smiled _Good I do not even have to propose that idea. A secure alliance will help us grow all the faster and create a second home for my people. Plus I can gain information on his. _"That is a good idea."

Mestral watched Khan and knew _he was being maneuvered but it was in his best interests to ally himself. Some instinct warned him Khan would be a valuable friend but a dangerous enemy. I shall be better able to guide this man if we are allies. He as all of the cunning of our Rhissiu brothers and for that reason it is best to keep him close._


	15. Chapter 15

**Eugenics War**

**Friday, July 25, 2008**

**Disclaimer: See Part One**

**Part 16 Check and Balance? PG**

Mestral returned home. _He had a feeling that this was going to be the beginning of an alliance that would last through the centuries. He also knew that the man Khan was would be greatly influenced by his own people. He knew that both Khan and Jhan were angry young men. They had suffered greatly in their lives and because of their superior intelligence and abilities they were not the type to take continued abuse. Mestral did not think it was ever going to be easy to tame them. No the best he could perhaps do is help them manage their rage and direct it into useful and beneficial areas for all of humanity. Khan was like fire a destructive force if allowed to burn uncontrolled. However fire could be a very useful tool if used properly. Mestral smiled as he considered ways to allow Khan and Jhan to utilize that explosive energy in a positive way. Perhaps he could use it to build something. It was clear that Khan wished to learn about their technology and he would be allowed to a small extent. Mestral paused in his thoughts. It would be wise not to let them have all of it. He was not quite that willing to trust his new potential ally. Khan was way to much like their Rhissue brother for that. However it might well be a good thing as he would be able to catch any mischief other humans tried to cause. Khan would be an ally but he would need to be watched careful at least for now. _

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvv'_

Khan watched the Vulcan leave and found himself relaxing. He reflected on their meeting. _It was strange that this being form an other world's option mattered. Khan was a superior being he did not need to care what mere mortals thought. Yet Mestral was different in so many ways. The Vulcan did not judge him as he had told his life's story. Instead he had asked if it was revenge he sought or if he simply wished to protect others. _The question had caught Khan off guard so he answered honestly. "My people do not deserve to be treated as slaves in their own country. I want them to have a chance at a decent life. I know not all of the Europeans are bad. However I would not object to having them leave."

"It is never easy for a being to let go of power. It is one of my concerns. I do not wish to become such an individual myself. It is one of the reasons this council and alliance appeal to me. I would have others to help check me if ever I lose sight of the fact I am here to serve." Mestral said.

This admission shocked Khan but he smiled. "I promise to remind you. Forcefully if I must."

Mestral brow rose as he said. "I shall hold you to that promise Khan and I return it."

Khan laughed and said. "I will have to remember that."

Mestral merely nodded and knew that they would be each others check.

Khan entered Dawn's home and found her cooking their meal. He smiled at the smell of the cooking stew. "Something smells good."

"It should be. I have been cooking it for the last few hours. Maggie gave me the recipe. It is not bad for using vegetables as its base. Come try some." She held up a spoon and Khan came over. It was relaxing to simply pretend he was one of a billion other men just coning home from work and getting ready to eat with his wife. For a moment he was tempted. He looked at Dawn and knew she knew as well. She slipped the spoon into his mouth and said. "I know, I think about it too sometimes. However you are to gifted for me to be so selfish. Let us just enjoy our time together. We will value it all the more for how fleeting it is."

Khan ate the stew and set the spoon aside and drew her close. "I do wish…."

"I know, But it would not be fair to Elsie and the others. Come let us pretend then for tonight."

Khan smiled a little sadly and let her lead him to dinner. _Sometimes he wished he could just be that average Joe. As the Americans called them._


	16. Chapter 16

26 July 2008

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: From G to NC-17

Eugenics a New World is Created

Part 17 PG

6 Months Latter-

T'Kia looked over the medical facility. She was amazed at how quickly Maggie and Mestral Grayson had arranged for the facility to be built. The meditations gardens are were an amazing sight. She walked small courtyard over to a bench that was covered by a small arbor. The bench was shaded and was perfect for sitting. There was also a small coy pond that had become a favorite place for her meditations. The bubbling water was soothing and the sandy embankment reminded her of her home world. Today she had come out here to meditate on the proposed changes she wished to make. She wished to careful frame her ideas so not to cause offence to the human doctors that would be working with them. Their styles were very different and it was causing some difficulties. Vulcans believed that the mind could control emotions, pain and healing. Humans did not believe in controlling their emotions and they used drugs rather then meditation to 

control pain. The only positive points T'Kia could see were from men like Brothjer Khan and Brother Jung. Both men were willing to listen and learn. In fact the doctor was trained in what was called eastern medicine as well as the western styles. T'Kia thought it was similar in theory to their views and teaching on healing. T'Kia had learned that in some cases the humans were not able to control their bodies to the same extent as Vulans. This meant that some techniques would not work. It was this fact that had her meditating. She wanted to find a way to propose some more in depth exchanges of information. She was certain that if the eastern medical techniques were integrated with their own perhaps a less invasive means of treatment could be developed for several procedures. T'Kia listened to the water and in a very human manner fed the coy.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

David Marcus walked with Mathew Denison along the outer perimeter of the monastery.

"David I am thinking we might want to add more cameras along this wall. I noticed a blind spot the other day." Mathew said "I do not like that this place is so close to the base."

"I agree but Maggie loves it here in Carbon Creek. You know Mestral will never leave as long as this is her home. Paul and I have been concerned about what will happen after the next election. We think that it will be best if this area is very secure by then." David said. "I am considering going to reserve status so I can move to the area then."

"The help would be appreciated. Mestal and the others are good people but they are so…"

David chuckled at this. He could tell that the passivism ways was making Matt's job complicated.

"I know, they are good people but it would be nice if a few military types would move in. I am almost l glad Khan has joined them." Mathew said.

"It may be a good thing. However I am uncertain of his motives." David said. "Khan is a wild card."

"I know, but it is far wiser to have him as an ally David then an enemy. I think deep down he is an honorable man."

David looked away. "Perhaps, I agree he has a code but survival is also a priority for him. He will do what ever it takes to protect his people."

"Yes and that is what makes him so valuable." Mathew said. "Of course it is also a concern as I am a lawman."

David Chuckled. "This is true. However he is a man who keeps his promises."

"Yes and that is why I am glad he is here. He will be a shield for us."

"I agree. But like I said a few warriors would be appreciated." David said.


	17. Chapter 17

26 July 2008

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: From G to NC-17

Eugenics a New World is Created

Part 18 PG

The President listened as Mestral outlined his plan. He sighed and hated that he was going to have to say no.

"Mestral we can not do this."

"Why it is not logical to not help others. Many in China are starving and our new ideas will save millions of lives."

"I agree but the American government can not help our enemies." Harry said sadly. "Innocents suffer sometimes Mestral and all we can do is wait until a friendlier government takes over. Even if we offered help it would be rejected."

Mestral did not understand this. "What if I took the idea to the United Nations. Create a NGO to help all of humanity. An international seed bank with the funds to support the program."

"I can support the idea of a seed bank. However it may be wise to find other nations to support this idea."

"I can do this. I have many people who might be willing to help us create this program."


	18. Chapter 18

-1**Friday, August 22, 2008**

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.**

**Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.**

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**Rating: From G to NC-17**

**Eugenics a New World is Created**

**Part 19 New Plans PG**

Khan returned home to speak with his family. He gathered them all together. Jhan, Karl, Elsie all sat around a table. They had to make a decision now.

"I wanted you all o join me tonight to discuss our future. I know we all had differing reasons for joining this program as have the others. However you all are my family and I want your input. I want and need your complete honesty and trust."

Karl spoke up. "Khan from the beginning we have followed you. I knew that you were the key to achieving our goals. You and Elsie are perfection. I am willing to follow your lead. I will trust what ever choices you make." He looked over at Khan's younger brother.

"You are my brother and you saved me from a bad life. I don't know if I would have survived much longer back home. I know it was because of me you agreed to join this endeavor. I am going to go with Karl on this. I trust you. "My and my wife will follow your lead. If you need me to say I will call you leader then you have it now."

Khan looked at Elsie. She sighed and held their son. She looked at Karl and smiled sadly. "In the beginning I forced Karl to do this. I never expected to care about you."

Khan winced but he had asked for honesty so he would listen to it all.

"Things changed. I fell in love with you." She said.

Karl looked down at his hands. His wife however took his right hand in hers.

"I love you and I love Karl. Each of you makes me complete. I am certain I could never be happy with only one of you in my life. We knew it would be a new way. A new family system. I can deal with it. In time there will be others in your life. I guess I am saying I can live with that as long as I have Karl. He is my rock. My best friend and lover. The father of my daughter. I want us all to be a loving family and I want to keep the goals we set out to make. I want to help make a stronger better human race. I think we can do it together. I will follow your lead as Karl and the others have agreed to. I just think maybe we should not expect the old rules to apply for all of us to be happy."

Khan considered this. "Multi marriage seems logical I agree that for me and Jhan a single partner is not practical. I don't want to hurt any of the women I am with. I think perhaps if they had other partners it may be easier. I am glad you brought this up. It is something to think about. I am not going to have harem. It would be disrespectful to the women in my life to try to control them completely."

Elsie smiled at this. He was learning.

"Dawn has given me a son."

The others smiled at this.

"He is in Carbon Creek with her. She wants us to establish a presence there a safe haven if we find this place not to our liking." he paused. "Mestral wants to fund relief efforts to remote parts of the world. He has chosen India and China for the first overtures. We all know China will reject his help for the moment so that will leave India. I am well pleased with this idea. I would like to go home. Jhan and I have contacts that will make the mission safer and it can serve as a recruiting mission for us as well. I would like all of your support when I make this offer to the Doctor."

Karl leaned back and considered it. "It is a good idea. We could convince the doctor. I am certain he would like the idea of more recruits to the mission. There is a large German contingency in Bombay I could approach them to see if any would care to join us. I have several contacts that might be useful."

"Helga and Dieter went there. He was stationed at the Embassy and he was never in the inner circle. He should be free. If I recall Helga's father was a successful rug merchant there. We could set up trade for some of the rugs. We could use the business as a cover to bring more people here." Elsie said with a smile.

"Dieter's father was a missionary. He had a good repudiation and if I remember they funded an orphanage." Karl said.

Khan smiled at the possibilities. "Good we have a place to start. I will contact Mestral and let him know we are going to present the idea to our friends here. Remember we must control this venture or the Grayson family must. I will not risk our people."

The others nodded in agreement. They had all come to the conclusion that they had to be in control not the Doctor and his people they would use him but never again was he to be totally trusted. He had allowed them to almost lose Elise. Dr. Mendel was now only a pawn to their minds. The future lay with the Grayson family and that new alliance Khan and Dawn had forged.

A/N: School has resumed so Updates may be slower. Please bear with me on this. As always thank you to everyone who has reviewed they are most appreciated.

Lisa


	19. Chapter 19

**2008-10-20**

**D****isclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.**

**Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.**

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**Rating: From G to NC-17**

**Eugenics a New World is Created**

**Part 20 Normal ...not PG**

**Dr. Mendel glared at his assistants. **_**One mistake had cost them so much**_**. "I would like to know gentlemen why you considered the mother of the future human race to be expendable!" He shouted and his fist hit the table hard. He was shaking with rage. **_**Not since he had fled Germany had he ever been this angry**_**. He glared and both men paled. **

**"Sir she is just a breeder. While she is pretty enough she is nothing special." One doctor said arrogantly. **

**Mendel looked at him incredulously. "So you have any idea what your stupidity has cost us!"**

**"Sir I assure you-"**

**Before he could finish there was a loud bang. He fell to the floor with a stunned look on his face.**

**Dr. Mendel set his luger down. He looked at the other doctor now stunned into silence. "I am pleased one of you has some common sense. Remove that piece of trash and consider how happy our primary donor would have been if his wife died. Also consider how angry Khan would have been. Had either Elise of the child died I assure you that none of us would have been long for this world. Khan is fond of his female. While he will eventually take others she is his main focus. If they had died I promise you I would have given you to him. Now get out and think about that. Khan is right the women are equally important. That is unless you find a way to bear their young."**

**The younger man paled and reached down to drag his dead associate out. **_**He watched Dr. Mendel with fear because he was not so certain he would live the day out.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**President Truman sighed and signed the papers. **_**He could not believe Mestral was going to do this. Well he had promised to help. He decided being honorary chair to the Grayson Trust was the least he could do. If his name helped the charities all the better. It was a small thing to help balance the scales. He knew full well he had a lot to make up for.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Foolish humans. I wish I was not dealing with such stupid creatures. Mendel thought.**_** He sat down and poured himself a drink. He began to reconsider his plans. **_**I wonder if Khan is still the best choice. I believe he may become a problem. Perhaps I should have a backup plan?**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**The clinic was going up at a record pace. The people of Carbon Creek were excited because Mestral had promised that this hospital would be the finest in the nation. Many eagerly worked to help make the project a success. The road to the Hospital had been paved in record time and the materials came in from around the world.**

**Paul Pike watched with amusement as several large trucks brought in steel and other materials. The roads were lined with people all eager to watch the construction. **_**He drove to past the site and wondered what the town would think if they knew the truth? Somehow he doubted many would mind. The technology their new allies were bringing into the hospital would save many lives. It was clear that the humans of the town would gain much for their welcoming natures. He drove to meet with Mestral it was his turn to play body guard when Mestral headed to New York to speak to the Ambassadors from India and China. He still could not believe the plans his friend had. Oh well maybe it would help create a peace? In any case it would give him time to practice his Mandarin. **_

**MMMMMMMMMMM**

**"Now Heather remember the boys are not allowed to stay up past 8pm." Maggie said as she looked at her two eldest children.**

**"Yes mother I know. Do not worry I will not let Zephraim spoil them too much. "**

**"Remember they can have only one glass of water before bed."**

**Heather grinned. Like all children the twins tried a variety of delaying tactics to stay up longer. **_**It was amusing to see Maggie and Mestral deal with this. Maggie of course accepted it as normal childhood behaviors but Mestral seemed confused and lost. Well that was the downside of having two active half human children. Maggie however loved the boys but was at a loss on how to stop them from working on their projects. The children had been sneaking more work in while she fetched their water or juice. Heather was glad that Zeph was all human because as much as she loved her nephews by marriage chasing after a pair like them every day would make her grey fast. The kids were just too clever for their own good. Last week during their play time they had taken the Television apart. That was not so bad until you realized they changed the plain black and white set into a colored one. Something that was only now just becoming available to the public. They had somehow acquired the parts and designed the new set themselves. Poor Maggie had fainted. Heather knew the bit about the glass of water was to make herself believe her sons were just normal little boys. Heather did not have the heart to correct her mother in law. Normal in this family meant having a genius IQ.**_

_**TBC...**_


	20. Chapter 20

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.**

**Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.**

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**Rating: From G to NC-17**

**Eugenics a New World is Created**

**Part 21 POV from the masses PG**

**The community of Carbon Creek was growing by leaps and bounds. Mathew Denison was glad that he and Maria had moved here. They had been welcomed with open arms and his children were flourishing. The small mining community was rapidly become far more. He sipped his tea as he listened to the proposal for a new research hospital. He could not believe that Mestral and Maggie want him to serve on the board. What did he know about running a hospital? Maggie had laughed and said he was a husband and father. He would know how he wanted his family treated. He was honest and able to see the bid picture. Mathew had been shocked but as always he had agreed to help. He looked over at his wife and smiled. He could not believe she was going to help the design the maternity ward. He grinned at this. Well at least she would be comfortable when she gave birth to their next child. **

**Maria smiled at her husband. Well he had wanted another child. She touched her stomach and knew that their children all of them were blessed. Meeting the Grayson family had changed their lives forever. They had a good life in Serenity but Carbon Creek was so much more. She knew that her family would grow and prosper here. Mestral was the kind of man who shared the blessing he had been given. Mathew had found the perfect house and farm for them. She had been afraid that they would never be able to afford such a place but Maggie had laughed and given them the deed as a house warming gift. They could not refuse it because their friends had made it a bonus for taking the job with the sheriffs department. The eight bedroom home was large enough to fit their ever growing family. The property even had not one but two guest houses so their extended families could visit easily. The salary that Mathew received was four times his old one. Mestral said that since Grayson's was paying such high taxes then the local safety official should be paid well for their hard work. Mathew had to take the pay or none of the other deputies would get their raises. It all went on experience and the skills they brought to the job. One thing Mathew had was experience. His time in the military was counted and because of that he had been in law enforcement for over 20 years making him the second highest ranking officer. When he realized this he had given in gracefully. Maria grinned as she recalled Mestral saying it was for more then just being a police officer. He wanted Mathew to develop an academy to produce officers for their town and to do security for the company. This made the raise seem more in line and Mathew took it. Oddly enough Maria knew he liked to teach the younger officers and he was very good at it. Today she and Mathew were doing something different however. Today they were helping with the hospital. She smiled at the plans. This place would make the Mayo clinic look like a back woods bush station. She could hardly wait. Mathew III wanted to be a doctor so it was going to be important that this place become not only a premier hospital but a premier teaching one as well.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The United Nation's Secretary General sighed. He could not believe what that American was doing. It was not their place to simply move in and give out food. The UN was supposed to be leading relief efforts. Yet this Grayson fellow simply did as he wished. He moved in bought land planted food and moved rivers. Paying off leaders and bandits to have his objectives completed. He leaned back and wondered who and what was this Mestral? What did he really want to do. In many ways he was like Alexander the great moving in rolling over the world and reshaping it. The problem was he could not see if it was a good thing or bad.**


	21. Chapter 21

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.**

**Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.**

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**Rating: From G to NC-17**

**Eugenics a New World is Created**

**Part 22 POV Khans**

**Khan could not believe the support that Mestral Grayson was giving him to help his people in India. He had just received a check for over 10 million dollars purchase farm lands to build schools and a clinic in his old home town. The money was a gift with a second 10 million as a loan if needed. Khan smiled as he and Jhan looked over their newly purchased estate. It was very large and when the harvest came in it would feed half of the poor of the city. He knew it was not enough but it was a start. More importantly the funds he had would help build an infrastructure that would help lift his people out of poverty. He did not care why Mestral was helping he would accept it. This man was a good one and he would never forget the start he had given him and his family. He was still working with the doctor but this gift meant he could walk away. The best part was no one outside his family knew the truth. No he was merely listed as a Grayson employee and that protection was as valuable as the gift. Somehow Khan knew Mestral had figured out the truth but he still wanted and alliance and still trusted Khan to keep his word. Khan was not a fool he knew he had found the one man he could trust and he would never betray it. No this was the first part of his empire and he would reshape the world and make it a better place. He and Mestral were in agreement about that. Humanity had to grow up and change and Khan would start here just as Mestral was starting in Carbon Creek.**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**The King watched in amazement as water was drawn from the air. He still could not believe so simple a device could produce so much water. He walked with his counterparts from Israel and said. "The dessert will bloom soon."**

**"Yes it will. I think all our people will benefit. I wonder if we should begging planning were we would like our settlements to be?"**

**"A good point. Maybe we should think about that Prime Minister. I was thinking we will need to be certain we can sustain the needs of the communities first."**

**"Good point." Was the answer and they began to discuss ideas. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Trip set the journal down and said. "I still cannot believe that no one ever guessed the truth. I mean I can no believe anyone could not see how quickly we advanced."**

**T'Pol laid down next to her mate and said. "No one was looking. Humans have always advanced by leaps and bounds Charles. I do not thing anyone in the High Command thought this was unusual. Remember your industrial revolution."**

**"Ok...maybe but still. I mean even now no one really knows about the Home Place and the Khans I hate to say it but maybe Mestral should not have helped them."**

**"Charles Khan was a man who wanted to help his people. The bad things he did came about because of conflict. He did not start the hostiles others did. He was a man of peace."**

**Trip looked at his mate and said. "How do you figure that? He lead an army to conquer the world!"**

**"He was a elected to office then fighting to stop a coup. When Khan the Elder was killed his son lead the armies. The so called free world wanted to enslave his people. He was defending them."**

**This defense of Khan shocked Trip. He leaned back and said. "Tell me why you think that."**

**T'Pol took the book from his hands and said. "Let me read more of the story to you. You will understand then. There was a reason the alliance held so long. If Khan had truly been in the wrong then Khan would have been removed from power by Mestral."**

**Trip was stunned at this but he wanted to know the truth so he leaned back and let his mate tell him a story.**

**TBC...**


	22. Chapter 22

By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.

Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy

Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.

Rating: From G to NC-17

**Eugenics a New World is Created**

**Part 23 The Road to Hell.... PG**

Khan walked along the dirt road to the railroad. He was meeting a young man who he hoped would come and work with him. Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi as he was now known was a man who could help him advance his works. He admired the man's deep commitment to peace and change. However he wanted him for far more than his peaceful ways. Khan knew many saw only the pacifist but Khan knew that Gandhi was actually fighting a war. A war where the ultimate weapon was the refusal to do violence. It made the British seem like brutes and monsters. He knew that this took a well organized movement and Khan wanted in on this. He needed a way to appeal to the people and he knew supporting such a man would help him win over the masses. Khan could also admit he wanted to use the brilliant mind to find out what his people needed. Because the fact was he had been away a while and he did not wish to waste resources. A man like this Gandhi would show him what was really needed and he trusted that it would be for the people's benefit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you telling me that Khan worked with one of the most peaceful men in Earth's history?"

T'Pol sighed as she watched her mate's shock. She was sadden that this part of history was no longer taught to Earth's school children. Perhaps it should be because the lesson was a valuable one. That even good intentions could go very wrong. "Yes he did. In fact Khan and even Mestral helped fun many of the projects that Gandhi championed."

Trip fell back in shock."Why do we not know this? I mean it is history right?"

T'Pol looked into his eyes and said."Your people feared the Khans's . In war one must have and enemy that is clearly defined. I can only speculate that the ones who wrote your history books did not believe that Khan ever had peaceful intentions. They wished to portray only the warlord."

"The winner writes the history books."Trip said suddenly."That is what happened?"

It was not so much a question as a statement and T'Pol nodded as she continued her story.

"Khan and Gandhi became allies working to rebuild the confidence of the Indian peoples in their own ability to rule and live free. They worked to build a place where young people could come and learn the skills that they needed to improve their lands and learn to become an independent nation. Of course this action did not go over well with authorities."

"I can see why."Trip said but he fell silent and listened.

"In time they build a school and hospital under the protection of the Grayson family. By this time your forefather was spending millions of dollars around the world to help improve life in the poorest of communities. He saw that Khan wanted similar things so he ensured that he had the funds to begin. Khan was a very shrewd man. He invested in land and several small businesses. He gave seed money to many in the entertainment business. I believe that it was called Baliwood. Khan felt that having such a place would allow his people to see positive role models. He wanted to ensure that the entertainments reflected a growing prosperous society and it also became a source of revenue for him. Those funds in turn were invested in creating new industries."

"So Khan helped build India's infrastructure even before the Brits left."

"Indeed he did. We have several recordings of Khan and his brother working to help with the protests by bringing food and other supplies to the people. They stayed in the background but it is clear that they helped a lot." T'Pol explained.

"Wow, I guess he probably got into trouble too."

"Yes he was arrested many times and he paid large fines. However he remained peaceful in his actions until the time Gandhi was assassinated."

Trip nodded and decided maybe he was wrong to condemn Khan. "Tell me more_." He wondered how he would have reacted if someone killed Jonathan or Malcolm? Would he lose it too?_

T'Pol was pleased that Charles was now considering all aspects of the situation. _She knew that the Khan were dangerous in the past and now. However that did not mean that they could not be valuable assets and allies. One just had to be honest and honorable to make them be reasonable and that was the lesson she wanted her mate to learn. Sometimes the situation created the actions as much as the individuals. It was far too easy to fall into darkness unless one knew it was a possibility. The human saying the road to hell is paved with good intentions came to mind. She was certain that Khan had the best intentions but somehow they got twisted and became dark. She had to make certain Charles and the others understood this so they would avoid a similar fate._

"Well I want to hear more. Do you have any proof we could use. I mean if we could prove that Khan was not a monster it might help protect the augments. Not all of them are bad people." Trip said.

"Perhaps there is some recordings. We would need to check with Soval and T'Pau. "

Trip smiled at this. "Well we can call him in the morning. Darlin I am getting a mite sleepy here." Trip held up two fingers and T'Pol touched them.

"Rest is important. Come let us go to bed."

Trip smiled but sleep was not really on his mind.

_Humans/Vulcan males are so predictable_. T'Pol thought with a inward smile. _She was glad she had Trip he made life interesting. She did not even feel bad for her happiness. He shared it with her and that made life worth living. She had so much to share with him and his family history was the least of it. _She helped him undress and joined him on the bed_. Life was good and never boring with her mate._


	23. Chapter 23

By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.

Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy

Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.

Rating: From G to NC-17

**Eugenics a New World is Created**

Part 24 Promises are a Bitch G

Mestral walked along the dusty road. He was certain that this location would be perfect for the Sanctuary. He had flown out to the dessert with Maggie a week ago to check out this property. The area was relatively remote and the land was perfect. In many ways this area reminded him of Vulcan. There was sand and heat. For the first time in months he was warm enough without his heavy robes. He knew Maggie would think this area a desolate but his well trained eyes could see it was teeming with life. He noted a scorpion crawling over a rock to get to a small puddle of water. It was not much merely a few drops but more than sufficient for the small creatures that inhabited this area. Mestral saw a small dessert rat had already found the small pool. This area was lovely. He walked forward toward the cliffs. His contacts in the local First Nations tribes told him this area had once held a thriving civilization. He could see why that might be so. The cliffs offered natural shelter if one knew how to utilize them. The scans from the latest ships showed that there was sufficient water if one knew where to look. Mestral and his people were adapt at finding water. He climbed the cliffs and found the hidden cave. He walked in with care uncertain if wild life would have sought a safe place to make a den. He was surprised to find it empty. He turned on his torch and looked around. The cave was large and it had caverns leading off in several directions. Yes this would do perfectly. Mestral left the cave and made a mark on his map. He noted the coordinates and decided to buy all of the available lands. It would be a perfect place for his people. More importantly by purchasing this land he could protect it for Maggie's kin. Maggie had family that had married into the local tribes and they were being forced to move from the land by the BIA. Harry had refused to intervene saying it was best that they adapt to the modern world. Mestral knew Maggie did not approve. He would buy this land and let her people stay here as they always had. It was the right thing to do. More importantly there would be allies nearby to help when more of his own landed. Like the alliance with the Six Nations this one would be mutually beneficial. Mestral knew he would help these people advance but in a way that allowed them to retain the important parts of their heritage and culture. He thought it foolish to expect them to embrace a culture that was destroying them. He did not understand the reasons why the Americans wanted the Natives to become as they were. Diversity made a people stronger. After all the very differences in the Navaho had saved the more dominate culture during the war. Without the Navaho language the Americans would have lost the Pacific campaign. However Mestral knew he would not win all the battles so he would merely change the rules and adapt. It was sad Harry was so short sighted but in this case it served Mestral's best interests so he would let it slide.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The BIA official smiled soon he would make a lot of money. Dales mining was going to buy the lands of the Navaho and Hopi for pennies. He grinned as he thought about his cut of the deal. Ken Hoffman was going to be rich. No more having to look out for a bunch of damned Indians. He knew no one else would bother to bid on that damned dessert. After all who would want it? Sand and scorpions and a few old Indians. He smiled as he recalled the survey report. Yep he was so glad his brother George had taken the contract. They would both retire to a nice climate. Maybe they could go to Havana he heard that the city was hopping and no one would care where their money came from. Yep in two days he would be rich.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later-

Ken and George Hoffman were stunned. How the hell had that happened. Damn it to hell. Did that damned Grayson have contacts in every corner of the government? Worse yet they were not even going to mine the area. What the hell?

"Damn it George there had to be a leak in your company!"

"No way Ken I told everyone to keep it quiet like. I mean my guys need the work. What did Danvers say?"

Ken snorted. "To find a way to get the land. Are you in?"

"Hell yeh, I need the money." George said. "I promised Stella a vacation home in Miami and she told her brother Paulie. So you know I have to keep my word or else."

Ken rolled his eyes. "Only you would promise a mobsters sister a vacation home. Ok come over so we can think this through before we both end up in deep shit. Ask Paulie to come out too."

"Yeh I am thinking we will need his skills." George said.

He hung up the phone and went to find his wife and brother-in-law.


	24. Chapter 25

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.**

**Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.**

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy**

**2009-03-17**

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**Rating: From G to NC-17**

**Eugenics a New World is Created**

**Part 25 Best of the worst choices PG3**

**Mestral walked with Zephraim from the office of his solicitor and was well pleased with the results. He had managed to purchase all of the lands he wanted plus several thousand more acres. The lands would become a haven for his people in this region. The second land purchase was for the families of his wife's people. Those lands surrounded his own and would be a perfect buffer. Mestral would also allow them to use his lands but he would restrict the development there. He was not going to forbid them developing industries to support themselves. However he was going to introduce new more sustainable entities into the mix. He was more than certain that the people would accept and find his reasoning both sound and logical. The people would gain the land and resources that they needed and more importantly they would be given a chance to move forward in their evolution at their own pace and time. This was a workable solution and Mestral was pleased that it also would help protect his people. They would have a legitimate reason for being here and settling down. He considered locations for the outpost/town he would build as a way station. The location he ended up choosing was several miles from this town but it was close to the main highway. A road would have to be build to it but that was of minor consideration. He knew that the tribe would appreciate the work and it would also allow them to have some separation from the main traffic area. That would be essential as his people still had to learn to adapt to Earth and her customs. He also did not want the average American coming in and seeing a Vulcan space craft land. That could prove to be rather problematic to them.**

**"Father what is troubling you?"Zephraim asked. He had let his father think quietly knowing Mestral would tell him soon enough what was bothering him. **

**"I was just considering the needs of the town. We will need to make the landing field close but not to close. I do not want it to far away in case of an emergency yet it must remain out of view of the general American public."**

**Zephraim nodded at this. He had arrived last night to bring several papers to Mestral. Unfortunately they were highly sensitive and in Vulcan so a normal curriers could not be used. He did not mind really but he hated it when his step-father was troubled. It usually meant there was a problem to be solved.**

**"Father what can I do to help?"**

**Mestral looked at his son. He was very pleased that Zephraim had finally began to call him Father more often. It made him feel proud that such a fine young man was willing to claim him. **

**"There is nothing we can deal with for the moment. I am just considering options. I am glad you brought those papers out. I can see that we will need to address the issue soon. However for the moment we will wait. I am certain that the equipment we need will arrive in time to help with the various excavations. If not we will simply have to use muscle power. It is not as if we are not capable of lifting large amounts of rocks. I do agree that the anti- skiffs would be helpful but for now we can wait. I think perhaps it is good that our people use manual force sometimes. It will help them remain strong."**

**"That is a plus. I am afraid that they all are so used to using technology that it could be the slip that revels them." Zephraim said softly. "Not all were trained in your fleet or ministry."**

**"That is true and that is one of the reasons I wish to build this town so far out of the way. I know normal humans may move here eventually but it would be wise to discourage it at least for a time."**

**Zephraim frowned for a moment then nodded. "I can see that. Well maybe we could make it a company town. We could control it then."**

**Mestral frowned he hated that idea. They had changed Carbon Creek for the better but he still wished that the people there had more freedom. However Zephraim made a very good point. If it was a company town they had far more control. "I will consider it." He knew Maggie would not be happy with this but he had his people's safety to consider.**


	25. Chapter 26

**2009-04-14**

**By: Fire Star **

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: From G to NC-17

Eugenics a New World is Created

**Part 26 Paving the way for Possibilities G**

Paul Gambino glared at the telephone. He could not believe his no account brother-in-law had messed up such an easy money making scheme. The guy was such a loser. Paul rose and tightened his tie. He would have to go ask the old man for permission to fly out and straighten the mess up. He knew his father would allow it because he doted on his sister Stella. Why could she not have married a nice Family man? No she wanted a straight honest man. Like such a thing even existed in the world? However he would go do what he could. His sister was his best friend and despite her poor taste in men he loved her. Plus his father would want to know about this. Maybe the family could make some money on this deal as well. After all they were only dealing with the BIA not some agency that actually cared about people.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mestral how are we going to make a cave livable?" Maggie asked.

"It will not be too difficult. My people have been doing this type of construction for many generations. The hardest part will be obtaining materials and not letting the public know what it is for. This area is very isolated and that can be problematic for our people's ability to obtain the needed materials."

"Mestral we can help. If you are really going to build us a hospital and school then we can simply add your supplies to our own lists. If we are careful then maybe no one will be the wiser. Plus the town you are building will need materials. Just add to the list there as well." Chief Harry Archer offered.

"Logical but the fact remains to keep this location secure few must know what we do."

"I will make it happen sir." The Chief said.

Mestral looked at the man and nodded. He was certain that they would find a way.

"We need space for our people. That will mean living quarters, and a place to make food. Water storage is also essential." Maggie said.

Mestral almost smiled at this. "Come look what I have found. Water will not be a problem I think." He lead Maggie and the chief down a narrow passage. As they descended it became cooler and Maggie was shocked to hear the sound of a flowing river.

"I believe we shall have a sufficient supply of water." Mestral said.

Maggie was stunned and the Chief's mouth hung open in shock. "How did you find this."

Mestral looked at him and said. "I am Vulcan."

Somehow that was the answer.

"Can you find more water for my people sir?"Harry asked.

Mestral nodded and said. "We already have. It is part of the infrastructure we will be building for you. We are also building a recycling plant to clean the used water. There will also be large cisterns added to catch the spring rains. We should be able to help solve the water issue in due time. While this area will never have the resources of Carbon Creek we can make it far more livable. Zephraim and I have laid out plan to ensure that the water is distributed in a fair way. There will be enough for crops and for human use."

"That would be wonderful Sir."

"My name is Mestral Chief Archer. You are family so please use it."

Archer sighed and said. "Yes Mestral." Though he looked at Maggie clearly not comfortable with the informal form of address.

"If you are not comfortable with calling us by name call him Shaile. Most of the others do." Maggie said. "Zephraim has a plan to use the recycled water to create a nice public park with several native endangered species. It should be very lovely to see."

"Shaile,T'sia that is wonderful. I am sure my people will be most pleased to help with the construction. Jobs are always welcomed here. We like to be productive."

Mestral nodded a little saddened that this man was so afraid to be on a more informal terms.

_Give him time my love. Maggie sent. This is a dream come true and he is afraid he will offend us and lose it._

_We are all equal Maggie. I merely seek to make their lives easier._

_I know and in time so will he. Just give them time to know you Mestral and you are a leader you deserve that respect._

_I hope I am worthy of it. Was his soft rely._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trip woke early and carefully slide out of bed. He noted T'Pol was still asleep and he smiled. He pulled on a shirt and a pair of sweats and slipped out of the room. His stomach growled and he needed coffee and food. He slipped down the silent hallways of Enterprise and thought about all he had learned. He was not so certain that his life was ever going to be the same again. He sighed as he walked into the mess. He headed for the coffee machine. It was still the greatest invention ever to his mind. Coffee was a gift of the gods. He grabbed a pair of mugs and ordered up coffee for himself and Vulcan spiced Tea for T'Pol. She deserved a treat and he hoped she like it. Then he wandered over to see Chef.

"So what is good today?" He asked.

Chef looked up and smiled at the Chief Engineer. "Well I have some very nice rice and beans for the Commander and for you sir well how about some grits , OJ and eggs. We just got in some special bread from Carbon Creek so we have that raison bread you love so well."

"I will take the bread and grits. OJ sounds lovely but I think I will skip the eggs but the bread sounds great. Can I have some for T'Pol as well?"

"Sure thing sir."Chef said. He was one of the few who knew for a fact that Trip and T'Pol were a bonded pair and he did what he could to make their lives easier.

Trip gathered his tray and headed out with a quick thanks to the best chef in the fleet. T'Pol deserved to be pampered now and again and he was just the man to do it.

TBC....


	26. Chapter 27

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**2009-05-09**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: From G to NC-17

Eugenics a New World is Created

One Step at a Time PG Part 28

The colony was growing by leaps and bounds. Jhan brought him the latest figures and Khan was most pleased. They now had over 500 recruits eager to embrace their education and training program The farms also had several hundred willing workers. It was amazing what promising good food and clean water would do. The outer frame for the school was now up as well. Khan was proud of his brother and Karl's efforts. He smiled as he prepared a telegram for Mestral. While it was not strictly necessary for him to send progress reports to his ally he thought it prudent to do so. He knew he would need more support and Mestral's was enough to gain international support. With the Grayson family backing his organization he seemed more like a charity then the new government he was attempting to become. For the moment he preferred to appear harmless to those in charge. He looked up at his brother and smiled. He had grown much in the last six months. "Well done."

The youth smiled with deep pride. "I hoped the latest figures would cheer you. We have more good news as well. Those seeds Mestral promised have arrived at the port in Calcutta."

"Good, see about transport."

"Karl already has about a dozen lorries heading down. We sent guards along because that area has been plagued by bandits."

"Who is in charge?" Khan asked.

Jhan looked at his clipboard and said Pieter. He took the first squad with corporal Kali. She will keep the troops in line. Karl thought given the way the Brits have been acting it was wise to have someone calmer in charge. Kali is great in a fight but she has a temper."

"A wise move. I think they might look the other way also to armed Indians."

"That is what Karl thought too. I hope it was a wise move." Jhan said. "We really did --"

"Jhan you and Karl have my complete trust. If you made that call it was for a good reason. Trust yourself my brother . I do."

Jhan straighten with pride.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mestral walked the grounds. They needed work but they would do. The new school would be built and it would help bring prosperity to the area. He noted that several of his people had expressed a desire to remain here. He could understand why. This area was very similar to their home world if a bit cooler. The local school would educate the Natives and provide a safe place of employment for his own. He began to consider building a small university here as well.

"Mestral it is a good idea. We need a place for the children to gain higher educations." Maggie said. He looked down on her and raised his fingers. As always she touched them and he felt peace. She had come to him because he was concerned.

"The question is shall we make this a public or private institution?"

Maggie surprised him when she said "A private one. That way you may teach what you wish and that can include subjects that for the moment are far to advanced for my people. Have the traditional degrees but also set it up like a school on Vulcan."

"Are you certain?" Mestral asked.

Maggie sighed and said."Yes, we are not ready Mestral."

He held her and said. "So it shall be. Only our people will be allowed in. This will include the people of our cities as well as the Vulcans that come here."

Maggie looked at him and nodded. "As you wish. That does mean we will have to inform the people of Carbon Creek about the truth."

"Yes we will. However we have some time." Mestral said. "We can begin with those we trust the most and move on from there."

"All right but we must use care. Humans scare easily Mestral." Maggie warned.

"Yes, but all will be well. Perhaps we should ask Harry and Bes to visit." He said. "Their presence should ease concerns."

"Very wise. I guess we are heading home soon then?"

"In two days time. We have done all we can for the moment." Mestral said.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Paul Gambino boarded the plane. He was going out to fix the mess his worthless brother-in-law had made. He was certain Grayson could be made to see reason. If not there were a lot of places to burry a body in the dessert. At least he could visit Liz in Vegas He missed the girl and she would be happy to see him he was certain. He missed his former mistress and hoped she had enough of the dancing and night life. She really should come home to New York. After all he had treated her right.

TBC....


	27. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: From G to NC-17

Eugenics a New World is Created

Part 29

Mestral headed into the closest town to the reservation called Santé Elena. It had a relatively large population of 20,000 people. This town was not a part of the reservation and had a rather large Anglo population. Mestral wanted to see if it might be possible to establish relations with the town. He did not want a repeat of the problems his people had run into in Serenity. Mestral and Maggie had decided to have a meal in town. He knew she was not used to the heat and coming to town would allow her a break from it. The town was in a sheltered valley and it was at least 10 degrees cooler. Mestral as certain it would help Maggie feel better. He was grateful that she had joined him but as always his first concern was for her happiness and health. He would therefore ensure she had the best chance to stay healthy by finding the best climate for her.

"Maggie come we have reservations at 1800 hours. The drive will take us 20.2 minutes and we will only just have enough time to arrive."

Maggie smiled as she pulled on her shoes. "I am ready Mestral. Would you like to drive or shall I?"

"I believe it would be wise for David to drive."

"I thought he was still at home?"

"He arrived while you were in the shower."

"Well then he can drive. Are we staying in town?"

"I have reserved rooms for us. The hotel has air conditioning and it will be dark when we are finished eating. I think it will be wise to remain in town. Camping here has been refreshing but I would rather not travel after dark. The roads are quite difficult to drive on if one is not familiar with them. David suggested we remain in town. I found his logic to be very sound."

Maggie smiled at that. "What about Zephraim will he be joining us?"

"Yes, he and David both, I thought you it might be enjoyable for you to have a family dinner."

"It will. " Maggie said. _Of course a romantic dinner would have been fine as well. However Maggie knew Mestral was attempting to give her what he knew she missed. That in itself was romantic. He would never be a male who understood the traditional human way of courting. Yet oddly she did not really mind. His caring was deeper and in a sense she needed this more then candles and roses. She really did want to know what was happening at home. She missed Carbon Creek and her children and David would bring a very good report to them. _She accepted his two fingers as he led her out.

David Marcus was leaning against the car. He smiled when he saw Maggie and Mestral_. He had to take some leave time to be allowed to come out here to protect them but he really did not mind. He had grown to consider the couple his family and he knew both needed his protection. He looked over and saw Zephraim coming out of his tent_. The young man was raking his hands through his wet hair_. It was clear he to had just taken a shower. He was glad he was here. Zephraim would be good back up if things went south. The youth had come a long way in his defensive training. It also did not hurt that neither Maggie nor Mestral would consider their son as a body guard_. _His fiancé had sent him out here with her blessing because he had been too distracted to be of much use. He smiled and knew that like him she to considered Mestral and Maggie as family. Ruth believed she owed the couple and she would help him ensure their safety. In fact it was Ruth who had convinced his boss to give him the leave time. David knew she was the best and he had every intention of bringing her back something very special from his trip. He had already spoken to Chief Archer about meeting some of the tribe's best artisans. He was going to purchase some pottery and jewelry that would show her how much he was grateful for her unflinching love and support._

"Shaile It is agreeable to see you." He said straightening and giving the Vulcan salute. Like most of the people of Carbon Creek it had become second nature to use a variation of the Vulcan greetings.

"We are pleased to see you as well David. How are Ruth and your family?"

"They are well Shaile." David said as he opened the door for his charges. Mestral and Maggie got in the back and Zehraim in the passenger seat. "Ruth told me to tell you that the children are doing fine. They are behaving for Heather and Maria. Zephraim I think that Heather is beginning to get that look."

Zephraim sighed.

"What look is it?" Mestral asked clearly not understanding.

Maggie laughed at his confused look.

"Father I believe my mate wishes to start our family."

Mestral considered this idea for a moment before saying. "An increase would be most beneficial. However I thought you had decided to wait a few years?"

Zephraim sighed and said. "We did. However, it seems that Heather has decided waiting is not a good idea."

Mestral tilted his head and said. "Are you displeased my son?"

Zephraim smiled and said. "I want Heather happy. I might like to wait and have her to myself a while longer but truthfully I would love for my children to be able to play with my brothers and sister. So the change is fine with me."

Maggie sighed with relief. _Somehow she had a feeling that the baby in question might already be on the way._

Switching the topic Zephraim asked. "So where are we eating?"

"I would like to know the answer to that myself." Maggie said sensing her son was still in shock over Heather's abrupt change of heart concerning the timing of their family planning.

"Chief Archer said there was a place called Don Fernando's in town. He said that many find the food to be exceptional. I have chosen it because they offer choices we may all eat."

"Is that Mexican food?"Maggie asked.

"The chief said it was a mix of Mexican and Anglo food. I thought perhaps you may find it interesting." Mestral replied." The Chief said many like this place. He has only eaten here during the war however. It seems that they served the officers and men from the local base. Now however it has reverted to a privately held restaurant and he has not been here since."

"I am assuming it is restricted then?" David said with a frown. Like Maggie and Mestral he hated bigotry.

"Indeed, the situation is not ideal. However, that may change when we establish relations with the community. Changing attitudes will take time."

"Mestral perhaps you should simply purchase the place." David said. "After the horrors Ruth and her family lived through he had no patience for bigots at all.

"That would not change attitudes David." Maggie said. "I think Mestral is right we would need to establish a presence here like we have done in Carbon Creek. With the new settlement and the improvements to the reserve the local natives will have greater economic power. That will give them a way into places like this. If they are not welcome still then we will build places for them that will welcome them."

"Bigotry is wrong mother. I think we could ask some of our friends to build a five star restaurant here. Perhaps across the street would work."

"Zephraim it is not fair to simply drive someone out of business. They must be given a chance to change." Maggie said as they pulled up.

"They will not change T'Sia." David said. He pulled the car up and stopped it as a valet came out to park the car.

They went inside and were greeted by a sudden silence.

_Well I hate to_ _say I told you so. Zephraim sent telepathically._

_Do no be rude to your mother my son. Mestral sent back._

_Enough we should check and see if they have our table. I am hungry. Maggie sent to both her men._

Zephraim blushed but Mestral merely raise his brow. He turned to the hostess and said. "We have reservations."

The hostess who was in her early thirties forced a smile and said. "What name is it in?" Her politeness was clearly forced. "This is a very---"

Mestral looked at her with unblinking eyes and said. "The name the reservation is in is Marcus."

David looked at Mestral and said "Why?"

"To ensure privacy while we dine David."

"I take it I am buying then?"

Maggie laughed at the look on their friend's face."No we will buy. The press has been rather aggravating of late."

"Thank God. You know I live on a government salary."

Zephraim laughed at that. "Yep you are surely pinching pennies David."

The hostess looked at them and said "Are you certain you can afford this?"

David and Zephraim began to chuckle at this.

"Our table if you would."Mestral said.

The hostess stiffened and led them in. "Your table." She said. "Your waiter will be here in a moment."

Mestral and Maggie took seats against the wall. Zephraim and David sat down in position to protect them if needed. David scanned the room and found their location to be relatively secure. He looked over at Zephraim and was pleased to see that he to seemed to be checking out the room for potential dangers. David knew Mestral had requested a private table and that his friend had scanned the room and was certain it was safe for Maggie. If there was one thing David had learned in the last few years it was that Mestral would protect his mate from any and all threats.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir what do we do? We can not have their kind here." Susan the Hostess said to the manager.

"Who took the reservation?"Mr. Johnson asked

"I do not know sir. But how could anyone have known the name on it was acceptable. I would have made the same mistake."

"Clearly they are not our type of client. However, we can not simply kick them out. Serve them and get them gone quickly. At least it is early. Our regulars may not see them. Have Dennis deal with them. He is best with....foreigners."

"Yes Mr. Johnson."

The head waiter Dennis went to take their order. _He hated having to wait on strangers. Yet he knew Mr. Johnson wanted no trouble. The fastest way to end this was to serve the foreigners and get them out._

"May I take your order?"

Mestral looked at Maggie who nodded and said. "I will have the Chicken tacos and iced tea please."

"That sounds good."Zephraim said. "Make it two orders with a beer."

"I think I will have the same only make mine beef." David said. "A coffee for me as I am driving and think I should skip the alcohol. Mestral Shaile what do you wish to have?"

"I will have the beans and rice. I shall have iced water to drink."

Dennis froze as he heard the name. It could not be. "He looked at the group again and swallowed hard. Hoping he had not offended them. "I will take your orders back now. The drinks will be out in few minutes." He almost ran away.

Maggie fought back her giggles.

"I think the penny dropped." David said with a wicked grin.

"That is too bad."Zephraim said. "I was looking forward to just being a tourist for a while. It is easier to check and area out before they realize who we are."

"Well at least that fool will stop looking at us like we are going to steal the silverware." Maggie retorted.

"Stealing the eating utensils would hardly be logical."

"Mestral it is simply ...an expression."Maggie said.

He nodded.

Dennis almost ran to the kitchen. "Mr. Johnson, Mr. Johnson.", he almost shouted in a panicky voice.

"What is it Dennis have you got rid of them."

"Sir they are not who you think. Sir it is Dr. Grayson."

Mr. Johnson froze. "Well do not make them wait."

Their meal came in a timely manner and the staff's attitude was suddenly so much better. _Maggie was annoyed. She wanted to shout at them. However she maintained her patience barely. She knew that Mestral was right they had to lead by example. Of course she hoped Mestral would educate them._

TBC...

TBC...


	28. Chapter 29

2009-06-15

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: From G to NC-17

Eugenics a New World is Created

Part 30

Alfred Johnson was a pillar of his community. _He ran the most successful restaurant in the valley. He was successful because he was exclusive in his clientele. He did not serve anyone who was not a WASP. A man had to have high standards after all. He hated that so many parts of his country were blurring the lines. However as he watched his latest guest he knew he would have to allow their presence. He might be a wealthy man in a small pond a barracuda but Mestral Grayson was a shark in a large ocean. He had no doubt that if he offended the man his business would suddenly be under attack. Unlike some Alfred was no fool. He would wait and see how to get by._

Mestral watched the human though hooded eyes. He could feel the hatred roll off him. _This was a human who was certain of his superiority and power. A man who needed to learn the value of IDIC. _

The food arrived and it was very tasty. David however had lost his appetite . The looks they were getting brought back bad memories. He flinched at the hard stare of the hostess. He wanted to get up and go shout at them. _What was wrong with these people. They had just fought a war to prove all men were human and still they dared look down on those who were different._ _Damn you all. Men like the chief saved this country so you could be so..._ David glared back.

Maggie noted his anger and said. "Getting angry will solve nothing my friend."

"I know, but T'Sia if you had seen..."

Maggie reached out and squeezed his hand in comfort. David shot a look at Mestral. Despite appreciating the support he was not a fool.

Mestral lips curled into what David not called his smile His brow also rose in clear amusement. _It seemed his friend had come a long way to accepting his wife's affection with her friends. _

Mestral sipped his water and said. "The difference is Maggie touched you."

David chuckled softly. "I see." _Oddly enough it made a weird kind of sense. Of course he also knew Mestral trusted him now and that made all the difference in the world._

Maggie rolled her eyes and ordered another iced tea. The dessert was very warm and she was not used to the heat. Denise came over and poured her tea. "Will there be anything else Ma'am?"

"I would love some chocolate ice cream. Mestral do you want anything?"

Mestral had eaten a full meal of rice and beans but he was willing to try dessert. "I would like some apple cinnamon cake please."

"Mestral are you certain that is wise?" Maggie said knowing full well how the sugar and spice affected her husband.

Mestral nodded and said simply. "David is driving Maggie."

Maggie nodded and mentally calculated the time of the month. She sighed with relief. Zephraim noted the sigh and began to laugh. "Ah father are you planning an increase in our house?"

Maggie glared at her son.

Mestral turned a deep shade of green. Fortunately he was in the shadows and the humans could not see this. "I do not think that the timing would be appropriate."

David and Zephraim began to laugh loudly only to be kicked under the table by Maggie who said "Enough you two. I swear you are worse than children. I am going to tell your wives you each want a dozen children."

The men choked and David said. "Ah come on Maggie you know that Ruth is already adopting four orphans. I mean I love the idea but a dozen...."

Maggie laughed and Zephraim looked at his mother with pleading eyes. "Mom one is enough I think for now. I can barely handle the rug rats."

Maggie gave him a firm look and he blushed.

Their amusement was not shared by the owner and patron of the restaurant.

TBC...


	29. Chapter 29a

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: From G to NC-17

Eugenics a New World is Created

Part 31

David watched Mestral and smiled. _The sugar from the pie was definitely loosening him up some. He was not drunk like a human would be on whiskey but it was clear he was very relaxed. He knew that it was a show of deep trust that his friend had indulged tonight. In a way he was glad because all too often Mestral and Maggie and now even Zephraim and Heather had to be serious. So many people were depending on the decisions that they made. He realized that despite his belief in democracy and freedom he wanted Mestral to lead them. He wanted to be governed by a being who was willing to see all sides of an argument and try to be fair and just. _

Maggie watched David and smiled. She knew what he was thinking. _Mestral was relaxing and he was glad of it. So was she to be honest. The last few years had been very chaotic and busy. Mestral had started so many projects and all of them seemed to be flourishing. Grayson's shipping was now leading the world and their production levels had doubled. Their farms were tripling the output of food and they had begun preliminary projects around the world to help the poor. Peace was beginning to look like a very real possibility in the middle east due to the water projects. The Première of Israel had kept her word and was working hard to establish peaceful relations. She had even gone so far as apologizing for not asking permission to created her nation. Israel had offered to make reparations to those who whose lands they had taken over. Of course not everyone was willing to go along but at least the offer was made. It was a start. However her beloved needed time to just relax as well. He would never allow himself that indulgence when at home. However here he would allow himself a small treat. Maggie smiled at that. IN a way she was saddened to think that no child would result from this encounter. However the idea of four small children at once was terrifying. She loved her children dearly but they were all a handful._

The restaurant began to fill will patron. Most were rather shocked to see who was sitting at one of the most important tables. David managed to hide his eye roll as people whispered and pointed. _You would think James Dean was in the place for lords sake dressed out in all his biker glory. Of course Maggie was bucking the status quo by being with Mestral. Then again the man/ Vulcan was not known to follow human norms. _David grinned at this. _Stupid bigots they have no idea what they miss by their barrow minded natures. _David knew the exact moment that they had discovered who was visiting. _The attitudes changed. He hated it. Because he knew that if it had been anyone else they would have been kicked out by now. Greed was a definite motivator for the appearance of tolerance. He never got the discrimination thing. It made little sense to him. People were people regardless of the color of their skin or their religion. Besides on a purely mercenary note everyone had money. Why exclude potential customers?_

"David would you go get me a cup of coffee. It seems our waiter is gone."

"Sure thing. If you will excuse me." David said with a smile. He got up and went to search for coffee.

"Mestral we need to leave. I do not feel so good." Maggie said. She suddenly felt very sick.

Mestral looked at her concern showing on his face. "What is wrong beloved?"

"I do not know." Maggie said turning a pale color. Mestral was instantly at her side.

Maggie suddenly seemed in pain and he gathered her into his arms and shouted for David. In his agitation he did not even realize he was shouting in Vulcan.

David dropped the coffee and came running. Grateful that he and the others close to family had been learning Vulcan over the past year. "What has happened Shaile?" he asked.

"Maggie is ill. Something is wrong."

Maggie cried out and Mestral lifted her with powerful arms. "We need to get her to our healer."

"We need a hospital." David said.

Mestral looked at his friend and said. "She cannot go to a human hospital the children have altered her blood chemistry."

David cursed this time in English "Well damn it." He ran his hands through his hair as another man came running up.

"I can help I am a doctor. My wife and I we are here on vacation. Let me help you please."

"We need to get Maggie to our healers. " Mestral said. He watched as Maggie gripped her right side.

"It could be her appendix." The doctor said trying to get a closer look.

"We will take care of Margret." Mestral said. "David call the reservation tell the chief we are coming and have him warn the healers."

"Look Mr. I do not know how you are but this woman needs a hospital." The doctor said. He looked up and noticed the sheriff of the town come in. "She will die without immediate surgery."I need to speak to

David paled at this even as he ran and grabbed a phone dialing quickly. He almost shouted into the receiver when the chief answered.

Dr. Sunner." He said adding a title so that the agitated doctor might calm down somewhat. He noted that the Sherriff came over clearly ready to intervene.

"I am Sheriff Parks what seems to be going on here? Who is that woman and where are you taking her? She appears ill." His hand was now moving to his pistol

Zephriam spoke up for the first time clearly annoyed. "The lady is my mother. Maggie Grayson and the man is my father Mestral. Look my mother is ill we need to get her to a doctor."

"Looks to me like there is one here right not boy." The Sheriff said calmly. Doctor McCoy here is a good man."

"Perhaps he is a skilled healer however Maggie has some special concerns." Mestral said. "Out healer is well acquainted with her needs." Mestral said this was not strictly true however he was not willing to risk Maggie being exposed as being different.

"The doc says she needs a hospital and that is where the lady is going." The Sheriff said.

David saw him move to his gun but he was faster."Stand down Sheriff. " He ordered as he cocked his weapon. "I am here to protect Dr. Grayson and his wife. If he says she is going back to the clinic than that is where she will go."

"What are you doing?" The Sheriff asked shocked at how fast David drew his weapon. He was further shocked to see the boy held a gun as well.

"I am Colonel David Marcus Sheriff assigned by the President of the United States to protect this man and his family. Myself and Zephraim are the guards on this visit. So please do not make this more difficult than it is."

The Sheriff slowly moved his hand away from his gun. "Doctor McCoy we have to let them go. I do not want anyone injured here."

"All right Sheriff but I am going with them. I can at least help. Come on then let's go if her appendix burst she will not survive."

Mestral looked at Zephraim who said. "Father he is right. The burst appendix could kill her. I remember a friend of mine in school almost died from that."

"Zephraim get the car. We must go now."

Everyone seemed to calm down as the youth ran for the car.

"look we only want to help." Dr. McCoy said softly.

"Mestral let him help us." Maggie pleaded.

"As you wish." Mestral said.

The doctor grabbed his back and quickly checked Maggie's vitals. "She seems stable for the moment but it feels like she is fevered. We need to get her to a place for surgery fast."

They heard the car door slam as Zephraim drove up. Mestral carried Maggie out the others followed him.

"I lead the way." The Sheriff said. "I can have the sirens and lights on everyone will get out of our way it there is traffic."

"Thank you." Maggie said softly.

The Sheriff nodded. He might not like these people but he would help anyway he could.

They all left quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

At the reservation clinic the healers quickly prepared a room for surgery. "Do we have what we need?" V'Lin asked Sunner.

"We do. The text Mestral lent me are simple enough. I have read the procedure for removing the human appendix. The larger complication will come if she needs blood. Her blood is no longer strictly human nor is it Vulcanar."

"What shall we do?"

We will filter clone her blood as quickly as we can. When they arrive take a sample. We will begin using human plasma. That should give us time to replicate what we need."

"One could hope. Mestral would not survive the loss of his mate healer."

"Indeed that could be problematic. We will simply have to ensure the human lives." Sunner said softly. " I am certain Mestral will be able to assist me in this surgery. He is skilled in this area. Go prepare the start the replicator. Wait I seem to recall there should be a sample of the human's blood and tissues in the file. Go see if we have a sample of the humans blood on file."

V'Lin checked and said."We do have it. Should I begin the cloning now?"

"Yes at once. The chances of success have just risen. Do we have a the needed information to replicate a new Appendix V'Lin?"

"Yes healer we do. Why?"

"Good, then replicate one of those as well. We should perhaps replace the damaged organ."

"What purpose does it serve on humans?"

"The humans do not seem to know, however Mestral speculates it can be activated and once more serve its function. I would see if we can trigger this in this human. It seems that it may make her live longer. That would be in Mestral's best interests. We shall try and see if we can help in this manner."

"Yes healer." The young Vulcan said.

TBC....


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: From G to NC-17

Eugenics a New World is Created

Part 32

Mestral went and scrubbed for the surgery. He noted that the human doctor had followed them to the place of healing. He could not prevent the man from insisting on aiding them. In the end he allowed Dr. McCoy to help. It was far simpler then restraining the man. So Dr. McCoy scrubbed to help with the surgery never realizing he was really not needed. He dressed in the scrubs and followed Mestral in.

"Why are you scrubbing?" He asked.

"Maggie will need me to help with the pain of the surgery. I will be using acupuncture to stop the pain and to keep her asleep." Mestral said. "My associates are excellent doctors but they are not as familiar with this technique as I am. Due to Maggie's unique medical issues they are allowing me to assist."

"I thought you were a rocket scientist?" Dr. McCoy asked.

Mestral looked at him and said. "That is my secondary area of study. Medicine was my first doctorate. I found that there was interesting research to be done in the rocket program. My son wanted me to assist your people so I did. However medicine has always been my deepest interest. It is why we have begun building clinics here and in Carbon Creek."

The human doctor was absolutely stunned. "Are you really a doctor of medicine?" He asked as they walked into the operating room.

Dr. Sunner looked up and said. "Mestral is a very skilled surgeon. He has been trained by the best of our people. It was rather shocking to see him waste his time with toys."

"Toys?"

"Yes those rockets ships. Medicine is a far more useful endeavor at this time."

"It was interesting and it allowed me to help Zephraim's teachers. Maggie relax as I take care of you."

Maggie Grayson smiled and said. "I trust you beloved. I will see you in a little while."

With that her eyes closed as Mestral ever so gently placed the needles to make her sleep.

"How did you do that?" Dr. McCoy asked.

"It is simply a technique I learned from my mother. Healing is more than drugs and surgery doctor. Have you replicated enough fluids and blood?" Mestral asked his fellow Vulcans in their own language.

"Yes Shaile we have." Dr. Sunner said. "We have also replicated the organ that we will remove. It is an interesting process to watch."

"Indeed, I wonder if the humans realize that this organ if functioning properly has great value?"

"It is not likely or they would have studied it more. The text that have provided suggest they think it is merely a left over organ."

"That is the case." Mestral said in English. "Dr. McCoy what you are about to see must be kept in the strictest of confidence. We know you have an oath as a healer. We are going to be using techniques and instruments that are different from what you are used to seeing. My people are used to using far more advanced equipment then what you would see in a standard hospital. However they will do nothing to endanger my wife."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Just watch and learn. You may ask your questions later." Mestral said.

The doctor had little choice but to watch and listen. He was shocked as a machine was brought out and attached to Maggie Grayson. He watches as blood and plasma suddenly appeared and was pumped into her veins. He was shocked to see the doctor pick up something that appeared to be a small flashlight and turn it on. He almost cried out as the light cut into the skin of the patient. He was shocked to see that the bleeding was minimal. The incision was small and he watched as a large screen was set up a picture appeared of the patients insides. He had never seen such devices but it was clear that the doctors were used to using them. It was equally clear that they seemed shocked at the appearance of red blood.

"The blood is turning a deep reddish tint. Is this normal Shaile?" Dr. Sunner asked.

"Yes, it is the iron in the bloods reaction to oxygen." Mestral said. "It will become a rust color."

"How interesting." Was the reply. "The tissue is very soft and easy to cut. There is a large quantity of blood. I fear this could become a problem."

"Humans bleed heavily. The fluids and blood you are giving should ease our problem." Mestral said.

_Humans bleed heavily? What the hell is does that mean_? Dr. McCoy thought. "Dr. Grayson that blood looks unnatural. It has a green tint to it. I think maybe she has blood poisoning . It smells off as well almost like copper."

Mestral looked down and sighed. "Indeed, he took a small sample and pulled out a small box from his pocket. The scanner made a whirling sound. "The blood is normal for Maggie. However it is clear she needs more platelets."

"We will add some to the blood." The assistant said reaching over and adjusting the machine.

"That is not possible." Dr. McCoy said he wanted to faint in shock. _He could not believe what he was seeing it was like something out of a science fiction movie._

_"_Anything is possible doctor is you have the technology. Please remember we are a research hospital at Carbon Creek and these doctors are from there. They are merely using medicine not yet available in most places in the west."

The doctor listened and knew he wanted to go to Carbon Creek. _This was just amazing._

_Well it looks like we have another doctor for the home place. Mestral thought. He will do fine. _ He then went back to helping with Maggie. _Perhaps this illness would be beneficial in the long run._

_TBC..._


	31. Chapter 31

**2009-07-31**

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.**

**Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.**

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: From G to NC-17

**Eugenics a New World is Created**

**Part 33**

The surgery was a success and Maggie was resting. Mestral left her room to wash up and change into clean clothing. As he cleaned up he noted that the human doctor seemed to be watching them very carefully. It was clear that he had many questions and was trying to find a way to frame them. Mestral knew that they would have to provide at least some answers. It was not wise to leave any sentient being with questions. Humans he had found were a lot like Vulcans in that they had a deep desire to unravel mysteries.

"Ask your questions doctor." He said as he washed his hands.

Dr. McCoy paused clearly thinking before speaking. It was a trait that Mestral could admire. Many humans simply demanded answers. This man clearly weighed this words with care. Dr. McCoy knew Dr. Grayson was an important national figure. He had been for some time. He knew this man had the president's ear and he was wealthy and powerful. Yet there was so much he and the public clearly did not know. The idea that this world famous scientist considered rockets to be toys was shocking. It was even more shocking to learn he was a doctor. He had watched Mestral during the surgery and it was more than clear to him that this man was gifted as a physician. He made the surgery seem simple when it had been anything but. Margret Grayson had been in grave danger. Her Appendix had been ready to burst and they had been extremely fortunate to save her. He was still reeling from the techniques used. The equipment that they had used was like something from a science fiction movie. A part of him knew that there were advances being made in medical science every day. Yet the devices used were decades if not centuries above what they were currently using. The imaging equipment alone was shocking.

"Who are you. No what are you?" The doctor asked. He sighed and ran his wet fingers through his hair. "That was no ordinary equipment and that blood. What the hell was going on with the blood. It was green and it smelled wrong."

Mestral looked at the doctor as if weighing him. The gaze was unnerving and George was hard pressed not to flinch.

"Dr. McCoy as you are now aware we have differing medical techniques and knowledge. We would have preferred to have handled Maggie's illness ourselves. "He paused as the doctor flushed red embarrassed. "However your concern for your fellow human does you credit. I have not met many healers who take their duties so seriously especially to a stranger."

"I am a doctor it is my job to save lives. I took an oath Dr. Grayson. It is not in me to look away and not try to help someone who needs my skills. Maybe I do not know how to use that fancy equipment you have but I am a damned fine doctor. I know something strange is going on here and I want answers. Now maybe I am butting in ...the thing is I will not just walk away. Not if there is a chance this could go south and harm the lady. That being said I am going to stick my nose in. I swore and oath to help heal and that is what I will do."

Mestral raised a brow. "Your oath says do not harm. What if what you learn here could harm someone? Would you hold your own council?"

"I believe in doctor patient confidentiality Dr. Grayson. Unless I learned that some was going to hurt or kill someone else I would keep what I learn to myself. I keep my word and if you need my world of honor to hold what I have seen in confidence I can do that. Nothing here seemed to be dangerous. I understand that there needs to be protections on new medical devices until their patents can clear."

"This is true. However most of what we are using or used here is new to the field of medicine. It is experimental. We had not intended to use it on humans just yet." Mestral said.

"I can see how you want to do that."The doctor said."I mean humans are more complicated. Testing must be done to ensure safety."

Mestral nodded. _He knew that Dr. McCoy thought that he had meant testing the equipment on animals first but he would not correct him. After all it was the truth. The equipments use was experimental on humans. The fact that it was proven technology on other species was something that they could not yet share. Humans were different then Vulcans, Regillians or even Andorians. _"I am not do concerned with patents. This technology will be shared once we have perfected it for human use. There is still much work to do. We do not wish to revel this technology until it is perfected and is cost effective. At the moment it is extremely expensive to use and acquire."

"I can believe that. Then again all new medical equipment is. A friend of mine in the Army just developed a new clamp. It is similar to one we now use but even that is expensive to make and it is only small pieces of metal."

"Yes it takes time and new processes to find better and safer medical devices." Mestral agreed. "However since you are clearly a very good doctor we are willing to let you learn more about our equipment and tests. I believe you may have some insights we could use to make the machines better. My associates and I are far more into research then actual practice. It would be of great benefit to us to have someone who is an active surgeon help us."

The human doctor was stunned at this offer. He was not certain how skilled a doctor these men were but he knew that if Dr. Grayson was half as good at medicine as he was at Physics and Rocket science he would be a world leader soon. This was clearly the opportunity of a life time and he was not so foolish as not to jump at it. "I would be honored to help you. My wife and I just came here to visit some of her family on vacation. The we were heading back east. I would not mind a change. I just finished my residency and am looking for a place to set down roots."

"Excellent then you can come to Carbon Creek. We have opened a research hospital there. The hospital is new doctor but I promise you it will soon be the best in the nation. We have much to offer and since Carbon Creek is Maggie's home that is the place that we will build our primary facility. This area will also gain a hospital and clinic along with a school. However the facilities here are not yet started and our building at least in Carbon Creek is under construction. If once your training is done and you desire it you could perhaps be posted here."

Dr. McCoy nodded at that."Well that is something to think about. I would have to talk to my wife about it but it is worth considering. I think I would like to come to Carbon Creek. I hear it is a very nice town and perfect for raising a family. We want to start one soon and your school has a good reputation."

"We are trying to build a good school. Now perhaps you should call your wife. I am certain she may be concerned for you."

"Oh hell...pardon me. Is there a telephone?"

"Through that door doctor. I will have David drive you back to your lodgings."

"Thanks, I appreciate that." George said as he went to call his wife.

_He will do. Mestral thought. He is a good man and we can use the human perspective on our machines_.Mestral listened to the Doctor tell his mate the news. It was clear that they would both come to Carbon Creek_. So it begins the blending of our worlds. Someday we will tell the humans the truth but for now....now we will pretend to create that which we already have._

TBC.....

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has put this story on their alert list or favorites list. I also deeply appreciate the reviews. They help me see if I am making sense with this insanity so please keep them coming. The stories that get the most reviews get updated more quickly as I know someone is reading them.

Thanks again,

Fire


	32. Chapter 32

**2009-08-03**

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.**

**Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek it may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.**

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**Rating: From G to NC-17**

**Eugenics a New World is Created**

**Part 34**

**David set down the telephone. He called home to Carbon Creek. He had to let Matt and the others know that they had a problem here. He knew Matt would call the local Sheriff and let him know he was aware of the situation. David did not trust the people of this area. They were to racist for his comfort level. He wished that he had more back up. He slipped out and went looking for several of the local native men. While they had not been trained as law enforcement officers he knew many had been in the military. Several had been USMC and he could think of no one better qualified to help him keep Mestral and Maggie safe. If he needed to he would have them recalled to duty. **

**Zephraim watched David and knew why he was concerned. He sighed and joined their body guard. "David what can I do to help?"**

**David sighed and said."Go talk to the Vulcan's. Let them know we may run into some issues. I know that most are not warriors but I am certain they can find a way to help us. Maybe set up an early warning system. That way we can not have to risk a direct confrontation. We will be able to warn the trouble makers away. I would prefer not to have to resort to violence."**

"**That would be a good thing. I will go see if anyone can help. I will also speak to our friends here. Maybe we could set up an old fashioned guard system. While it is not as efficient is would help."**

"**Good idea. Though I know your parents would not want to put anyone at risk." David said.**

**Zephraim chuckled at this. "David these folks are always in danger. The Whites here are...little better then animals."**

"**I know. It is sad because these people are so good. They have so much to offer. I hate what we have done to them. It was wrong."**

"**Yes it is wrong. Father and Mother want to change that. We can help my friend. They are a forgiving race not that we deserve it but maybe we can learn and they can help us. I am ashamed that I never considered it much before. I mean I am part Native and it ... well I know better now. It is an important part of my heritage and I will never forget again."**

"**Looks Zephraim we all made mistakes. Me I was one time as big of a bigot as these folks. I am ashamed to say. It took the war to open my eyes and then meeting your father and mother. So do not be as hard on yourself as I am supposed to be older and wiser."**

"**Yeh, anyway Heather says we did not want to know. I mean if we know and acknowledge it then we are as wrong as those that did the bad thing. If we do not try to fix it and make amends for the past crimes our people did. She is right. I know. Meeting Raven and the others well I know now and I won't ever see myself as better again. If anything I say they are a better people. They survived the hell we made of their worlds and still helped save us all. It is a wonder they did not choose to side with the enemies of the USA."**

**David sighed at that."I asked my friend Joe Barnes why once. He looked at me funny, like I was totally crazy and delusional for doubting his patriotism and love of the land. He said and I quote. "The land is ours it is a part of us. We defend our mother earth. It may be held by your people but in the end it is a part of us. We can not betray our mother."**

"**Sounds about right, Raven said the same. I think Khan and Jhan feel the same about their homelands. Anyway we have to make it right and help our people rise up from the ashes. Mother thinks this alliance will make it easier to integrate Father's people here. I agree they can help. Then they can help these people advance as well. Everyone will win then. I go see what I can do. Keep an eye on my folks."**

"**Will d." David said with a grin as Zephraim went to set up an outer perimeter.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Paul Gambino smiled as he and several wise guys stepped off the plane. At least it was warmer here then in New York. He went to the waiting car and got in. Soon they would secure the mining rights they needed and the mob would have a legitimate business to clean their illegal funds. He also liked the idea that his son Sal might have a choice in his life rather then having to join the family business. Sal was a good kid and he was not cut out to be a gangster. No that role would go to Paul Jr. Sal would be free to have a straight job.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Khan watched as the crowds grew. It seemed that he was right this man was a natural leader. He had to admit that the idea of changing the world by refusing to go along with the self appointed leaders was interesting. He admired the self control the people had to not do violence. He sat back and watched. Perhaps this method could work. It would certainly be less likely to kill innocents. He listened as the crowds gathered to learn of peace and nonviolent resistance. He motioned for his workers to hand out food and water. This he could do for them. After all it took a lot to stand ones ground and they should not pass out from hunger or thirst.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**V'Los stalked to his office. He closed the door with care and then proceeded to slam everything off his desk. He could not believe that another ship of dissidents had escaped. **_**Damn it how was it they were getting away. More importantly where were they going**_**? He stalked to the wall and pushed a hidden button and it opened a small door. He slipped in and picked up a decanter of ale. V'Los poured himself a stiff drink as he sat down behind a small desk and quickly typed out a report. **_**The Senate was not going to be pleased. These dissidents were some of Vulcan's best and brightest. He had intended to ship them to Romulus. Now they could not be used. More importantly they could be planning a rebellion. This could be a problem. He decided to send out information that their transport had been attacked by slavers. That way if they did find them they could ship them to Romulus as planned. It was perhaps the only thing to do. We need those people. If the Generals do not find them heads will roll and I shall take them personally. God I hate playing this weak pathetic Vulcan.**_

**TBC...**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thursday, August 20, 2009**

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.**

**Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.**

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy**

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**Rating: From G to NC-**17

**Eugenics a New World is Created**

**Part 35**

**Two hours earlier-**

**Ken Hoffman shifted around. He hated that they had to ask for help with this deal. However George was in deep trouble if he did not keep his promise to Stella. He liked the lady he really did but she had no idea what her brother would do to his if he failed to keep his promise. Oh he would not Kill George no that would make Stella cry but he would beat him within an inch of his life and claim it was a car accident. Paul Gambino never really liked George but he doted on his baby sister so he tolerated him. However the deal was Stella was to be treated like a queen. George fortunately loved Stella dearly. Hell his brother was head over heels in love even after ten years and that is what caused the problem. He gave her everything she wanted. More than once Ken had to find the money to cover some bauble or another. The fact was he and George were mostly honest men. However Stella's increasing desire to be upwardly mobile was straining the finances. Hence the land deal. Besides it was not like the indians used that desert anyway. He sighed as the plane came flying in. With Luck Paul would see this was out of left field and let them both keep all their fingers in one piece.**

**Paul Gambino was not a happy man. However he had calmed down somewhat. As his other brother Peter said the Grayson clan's offer had not even been hinted at. There was no way for George to have anticipated their entry into the bidding. Besides Peter had checked George's bank account out. The man had been willing to pay more for the land. However he was being wise with his money. He had just put a deposit on a Cadillac for Stella. So it made sense he was being careful with his remaining liquid assets. The man was not being a skinflint like they first thought. He was doing all he could to keep their sister happy. So Paul forced his anger aside as they left the plane. He might hate George Hoffman and think he was not worthy of his baby sister and the man was a fool but he was in love with said sister so he could not shoot him.**

**Peter Gaminio sighed with relief as he watched his elder brother calm down. He was not overly fond of George Hoffman either. The man lacked any real spine or guts. However he was mostly an honest citizen and as such kept the dark side away from their sister's life. He liked that about the man. His redeeming feature was he loved Stella and was very attentive. He was willing to give George the benefit of the doubt. After all not all deals went smoothly. Besides he knew Ken would never have messed this deal up. The elder Hoffman brother wanted it to badly and he was terrified for his brother. No they simply miscalculated. Then again when it came to the Grayson clan it was not hard to do. After all even they were having issues with that family. It seemed the Unions that they controlled seemed to be falling under the Grayson charm. In the past the Unions had all allowed them to help control them because they had to have some leverage when dealing with business. Now however they seemed to have almost a symbolic relationship with Grayson's companies. The control they once had was waning and more importantly so had their kick backs. It was not really possible to force the issues because as they had learned the Grayson family was powerfully connected. They could not risk the law suddenly looking at them to closely. No Ken and George likely had made the same mistakes they had. They had not considered what a Grayson in the area would mean to them. So for the moment Peter would not let Paul rip George and Ken a new one.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Maggie was in recovery and Mestral sat at her side. He would not leave her until she was awake. He had almost lost her and he could not bear that thought. He held her hand and willed her to breath.**

**Zephraim watched his father and knew he was seeing something very intimate and private. He slipped out of the room to check with the doctors. He knew his mother was safe in his father's care. He knew that David would be worried and he had to give their friend and update. He also had to call the president and let him know what was going on. Maggie and Mestral had been due to visit Washington next week and now it looked like that trip was delayed. He also had to call home and let Heather and the others know what had happened. He went to tell David and make his calls. As he entered the room he was surprised to see David was already making calls. Well that would make his life easier. He was handed a cup of coffee by the Chief and he smiled. "Thank you. It has been a long day."**

**"Yes it has. Is your mother well?"**

**"Yes she will be all right. Father would allow no other outcome." Zephraim said with a smiled. He liked this man.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The message came through to Romulus. The general cursed as he read it. He slipped it into his pocket and left the secure communications room. The Senate and Emperor were not going to be pleased. V'Los was becoming a liability to their plans. Perhaps he was becoming to Vulcan for their needs. Something to consider. If he turned traitor all their plans would fail. He would have to be warned that failure would not be tolerated even if he was a younger brother.**

**TBC...**


	34. Chapter 34

**2009-08-23**

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.**

**Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.**

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**Rating: From G to NC-17**

**Eugenics a New World is Created**

**Part 36**

The new shipment of supplies had arrived at the port and were quickly processed. The trucks were loaded quickly and the drivers talked the tired and wary dock workers. They were surprised at how strong and proud they appeared to be. The dock workers asked questions about how these people could be so at peace and confident in their manner. They watched as the drivers and guards were treated with respect by the soldiers that patrolled the area. This was a first for them and they wanted to know what made these people so different that even the British military was respectful. It did not take long to learn that the supplies had come from a powerful American and that he was deeply respected. Most of the workers were not overly educated but they had heard about the American who helped his nation reach the stars. Most were shocked that such a man would seek to improve the lives of simple people. They listened and learned that the Jhan and Khan had been sent back home to help improve their lives. They learned that this man Dr. Grayson and his family considered all people important and wanted to help. When several said they did not need to have more people telling them how to live the drivers laughed. They did not want or need anyone's charity or cast offs.

"Dr. Grayson will not tell us how to live. He merely gave us the money to help live better. The supplies you see are all gifts. Khan chose what was sent. In fact many of the supplies had come from other parts of India so that the economy of the country could be helped. The only "charity" was the money to buy what they needed and even some of that was more of a loan. Mestral believed that the Indian people were resourceful enough to build their own economy once they had the seed money to do so. "

This news won a some of the workers over. They were willing to consider that perhaps not all outsiders were looking down on them or trying to use them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paul Gambino listened to the explanation from his sister's husband and sighed. He knew that his task was a lot harder then he first thought it would be. It seemed that the Grayson empire was moving west. "Tell me what you can Ken. Information is the key to any battle. George you are a fool but I am willing to assume that it was an honest mistake. Please get us coffee and some food."

George hated to be dismissed and more importantly he hated to leave his brother alone with Paul. However Ken nodded and he did as he was told no sense making things worse than they were. He nodded and was ready to go when he was shocked once more by Paul.

"I will tell you what. Peter said you were trying to be a good husband. I can see that. So you get a break. I will even spot you the money for your vacation house."

George looked at Ken and back at Paul."That is most generous. But I wanted to do this on my own. No offence to you or anything. I have to be able to provide for my family. I made a mistake but I will fix it if you show me how to."

Paul smiled. Ken almost sighed in relief. It seemed that his brother had said the right thing. He noted a new respect in Paul's eyes. "Fair enough, this may not be pretty. Are you sure you can deal with that."

George looked him in the eye and said. "Yes, see Ken here he been bailing me out for years. It is past time I stop letting him do that. I know he is my big brother and I am glad he has my back but ....I promised to take care of Stella and I will do that. Maybe this Mestral guy will see reason. It is just land after all. Business is business."

Paul nodded even though he knew it was likely to turn ugly. Well it seemed his brother in law finally grew a pair and he could respect that. Maybe this is what Stella saw in him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. McCoy had a million questions. However he was getting no answers. All the doctors would say was wait. Dr. Grayson will explain everything. However the doctor was in with his wife and so he had to wait. He hated waiting. Damn it all he had seen the impossible and he wanted answers!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heather was shaking by the time she got off the phone. She went to tell the others what was going on. She was very worried but tried to force this from her thoughts. The last thing she wanted was to scare Samuel and Seth. T'Lia was asleep and she would be disturbed if they were. Their bond was amazing to watch but it could make for some very unsettled children.

TBC....

A/N:Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review.

Lisa


	35. Chapter 35

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**Friday, August 28, 2009**

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.**

**Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.**

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**Rating: From G to NC-17**

**Eugenics a New World is Created**

**Part 37**

The supplies arrived in time to help with some of the new arrivals. Khan watched with pleasure as many of the poor were given food and new cloth to make clothing with. The tents were going up to provide housing for the displaced people. Many were coming from areas that had flood in the annual Tsunami rains. Khan was determined that they be taken care of and if possible given a place to stay with his new town. He watched as the great man of peace spoke to them. The people listened and soon they were all working with his own people to set up a place to live. Peace could work and self rule was possible. His wealth would be used to create a society that valued every person. The class and caste system had no place in a modern society it left to many good people at the mercy of those who would not show any. Education was the key so their new schools would be vital for helping the next generation rise above poverty. His people would help provide training and jobs for the adults and schools for the children. It was really an adapted model from Carbon Creek if perhaps far more basic. However like Jhan had said it would be far more then they had ever had and one had to walk before one could run. Khan wished he could just lift his people up and give them freedom but he knew they would only value it if they earned it themselves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

David called left a message for the president and first lady. He did not want to wake them up but knew if he did not at least leave a message they would be upset. He then called the base to let the scientists know it may be a few more days before they came back to Carbon Creek. He was certain that this would not be welcome news. However David also knew that Mestral cared a lot more for his wife then the rocket program. A few extra days would matter little.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mestral sat with his wife and meditated. He knew that everything they could do had been done. All he could do was wait and pray. He noted that the Chief and several member of the tribe were all waiting for news. Oddly this made him feel better because he knew someone cared. Mestral was now certain this alliance was a good one. Already he and Maggie and Zephraim were being accepted as clan and family. Even David seemed welcome here. This was a good place and he knew now his people would be safe. The natives had given them the resources they needed to save Maggie and he would never forget. Maggie opened her eyes and smiled at Mestral. His heart skipped a beat and she said."You should go rest Mestral you look tired."

He sighed and said. "I could not leave you."

"That my husband is not logical. We are always one and always together."

This comment made him repress a smile. It was more than clear Maggie was feeling better if she cold tease him.

"Now go rest or work just let me be. I think you are scaring Zephraim. He will worry if you stay by my side."

"Our son knows you are well. "

"But are you well Mestral. You have not eaten since last night and I can feel your fatigue. Please rest and clean up. I can not relax and rest if I am worried for you."

Mestral sighed and rose. He would have to give in because he knew if he did not Maggie would try to rise and take care of him. This he could not allow."I will go clean up and find some sustenance. You rest I will be back to check on you in two hours."

"Make it 4 I need a proper nap..."Maggie said as she drifted back off. She had not guarded herself well and Mestral silently commanded she sleep.

"Rest beloved all will be well." He whispered. Mestral leaned down and in a very human gesture kissed her head. He then slipped out determined to keep his word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mestral headed to the house that they had been staying in. While he was not tired a shower would be refreshing. He sighed and realized how human he was becoming. A Vulcan would never consider using so much water to simply refresh themselves. However he knew his mate expected it of him and he did not wish to worry her. He decided for today he would indulge. It would be imperative that the teams set up sonic showers soon. While he enjoyed the water showers he was to Vulcan to indulge here often. He moved inside and went to the bathroom. It was a small house but it had all that they needed. Within five minutes he was showering and within ten he was done and dressing. he shook out the water from his hair and dressed in fresh clothing. A sonic washing machine was also going to be needed. There was no sense wasting water for trivial things. His mind began going over the components needed to create the devises he wanted. He frowned realizing that unless supplies came from either Vulcan or else where he would have to create them himself. He made a mental not to speak with the newly arrived Vulcans to see if any had experience in making such devises.

The Vulcan healers watched the human with intent eyes. They could tell he was eager to help their leaders mate. It impressed them that he was so concerned for a being that was clearly not under his care. Many began to reevaluate their views on human social structures. The High Command had listed Earth as a forbidden planet. One that would be interesting to study but that should not at this time be interfered with. Humans would be watched and if necessary exterminated. Most of the Vulcans were wary of humans. This High Commands warnings had been listened to and accepted because Vulcans were logical beings and the observations were too many accurate .Humans were listed as sentient but primitive and emotional along with dangerous. Of course most of the Vulcans who came to earth were fleeing the High Command and saw Earth as a refuge if a dangerous one. While most disagreed on a political level with the High Command they had not yet separated their views in other areas. To their minds Vulcans were superior and their conclusions irrefutable logical. Now however the actions of the humans they saw was forcing them to reevaluate their positions. Most had been shocked to find that a Vulcan had mated with a human. They were cautious of coming to this world and settling. Only the absolute certainty of death forced many to grab the lifeline Mestral offered. That and the fact of who he was and who T'MIr was forced them to accept this might become a Haven for them. Maggie Grayson had been a shock to many but oddly she fit Mestral. They were a perfectly matched set. This had eased many fears but they still stood back from Humanity as a whole. After all every race had exceptional beings. They had simply excepted that Margret Grayson was one of these beings.

Sunner decided to speak with the human doctor. He knew there was much that they could learn. If they were to interact with humans it would be vital that they understand their physiology in greater detail. "Dr. McCoy could you perhaps tell me something about your medical education? I am afraid I am not familiar with your people's forms of schooling."

George McCoy listened and noted that Dr. Sunner had a rather interesting accent. However he could understand him. He smiled and went to the man's side. "Well I can try to answer your questions doctor. I really am rather new in the field. As I told Dr. Grayson I just finished my internship. It was a long time but worth it. I learned so many things."

"Please could you perhaps relate some of your experiences?"

George smiled "Sure I would be happy to. My name is George by the way. If we are to be working together it be a lot easier if you call me by name. Calling out doctor would have everyone turning their heads to look." He chuckled at this.

Sunner blinked and looked confused. He looked over at Mestral who said.

"Hu-People in America use humor to make each other "feel" at ease."

"I understand."Sunner said. "I shall call you George if it is your wish. You may call me Sunner. I am afraid my other name would be difficult for you to pronounce. Most English speakers can only say it after a fashion."

George grinned and said "Ok Sunny."

Sunner's brow rose.

Zephraim laughed and said. "Looks like you got a nickname healer."

"indeed." Was the reply. Sunner decided he would ask what that was latter. However he noted that the human seemed in to think "Sunny" was a good name. Perhaps he could not pronounce even Sunner. It would be rude to mock his lack of linguistic aptitude so he would allow the human to call him "Sunny"

TBC....


	36. Chapter 36

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**Friday, August 28, 2009**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: From G to NC-17

Eugenics a New World is Created

**Part 38**

The weekend passed and Maggie was on the mend. She was feeling well enough on Monday to send both Mestral and David back to work. Mestral did not want to leave her alone so Zephraim had agreed to stay and keep her company. He wanted to talk more with the healers about creating more medical equipment so Maggie did not protest overly much.

David closed the car door and followed Mestral into the small office building. The building was old and the windows were dirty. David frowned at the lack of care. He glanced up at the sign that read BIA land offices. He noted Mestral did not seem to mind the place. It was merely a one stop of many.  
The door opened and a small bell rang. Mestral looked up at the device and cocked his head curiously. "Interesting way to alert someone that there is a patron."

"Yeh really high tech." David snarked. "I wonder if this place is actually even staffed. I mean come on it is 930 there should be somebody around."

Just then the door opened and a young blonde woman came out. " I am Tina Hathaway can I help you gentlemen?" She asked.

"Miss Hathaway I am Mestral Grayson. I have come to see a Mr. Hoffman about a land purchase I made recently."

"Well Mr. Hoffman has stepped out sir. He should be back in about ten minutes. You are welcome to wait if you want to."

"Where has he gone?" David asked with a smile.

"Well you see the coffee maker it is on the fritz. We do not have the budget for a new one so Mr. Hoffman he stepped out to go buy some coffee. I offered to do it but he said he was meeting someone there. I guess maybe be has a chance to make some more land sales. He takes good care of the redskins. He is a good man. I did not mind really as I have some typing and filing to catch up on. I sorry I cannot offer you all a drink until he gets back."

The slur made Mestral's brow rise but he had a feeling that this young lady had not really meant anything bad. It was clear she cared. He refrained from reprimanding her. " That is all right and you are most kind. Now where did he go for this coffee? Perhaps we could find a cup of tea there and speak with him."

"Oh he went down to Joe's. If you go outside and turn right it is about four doors down. Joe is a good guy too. He sends of a thermoses of coffee for the price of a cup every day."

"Joe sounds like a very civic minded person."David said. "Maybe we should head over there Mestral. I could use a cup of coffee and maybe some breakfast."

Mestral's brow rose at this."Coffee is bad for you."

David grinned at this. "Mestral I love coffee. Now I have to admit I like a lot of Maggie's cooking but coffee is to important to give up."

The Vulcan looked at him sternly and Tina giggled. It was clear to here this was an ongoing argument. Though why anyone would want to give up coffee especially for tea was beyond her.

"Let us find Mr. Hoffman. The sooner we do the sooner we can begin. I would have that government equipment moved so it is not damaged." Mestral said.

David grinned and followed Mestral out looking forward to a good hot cup of black coffee. Zephraim was going to be sorry he missed this one.

xxxxxxxxxx

Maggie nibbled at the breakfast Sunner and T'Vin brought her. It was very tasty. "This is very good. I do not recognize the fruit."

T'Vin smiled and said. "It comes from Vulcan. Mestral thinks we can cultivate it here. We have set up a greenhouse and it is flourishing."

Maggie's eyes widened at this."Oh that is wonderful. I am so glad. I think Mestral misses some things."

"That is only logical."Sunner said. "We must use care however not to damage your eco system."

"I know but it is wonderful. I never thought I would get to taste food from...from Mestral's homeland." She stuttered as Dr. McCoy came in. _Of course he could not know the truth just yet_. "Try some doctor it is sweet and tangy."Maggie said handing a piece of fruit to the curious doctor.

Sunner was stunned to see her use her hands and the doctor take the food so easily. He popped it into his mouth. "I like this. It is tangy and sweet. I bet it make a great pie. It has just enough sweet."

"I know it reminds me of a cross between cantaloupe and watermelon and raspberries."

"That is it exactly. I bet you could make a fortune selling this stuff." The doctor said.

"It is something to think about. " Maggie said with a grin.

"It would be very hard to import."Sunner stated.

Maggie began to laugh at that much to the shock of the doctor and Vulcans. "I just bet it would be."

"I guess your home is a long way away."Dr. McCoy said.

This time it was Zephraim who laughed loudly."Yep you could say that. It would take a long time to import this. I am thinking maybe specialized packing materials would be needed to keep it fresh."

"This is true."Sunner said.

"Well Sunny we will just have to find a way to grow it then. I love this. Any chance we could start a garden? I am betting it would make a good cold drink too."

"Not a bad idea Doc."Zephraim said tilting the plate to drink some stray juice out.

"Zephraim Cochrane watch your manners." Maggie chided though she had to admit she would have done the same if Sunner had not been there. She had to show some maturity after all.

Sunner looked at them and said. "I never considered this could be used as a drink. Interesting idea."

"We could blend it with ice and water." Zephraim said. "A blender would do wonders with this."

"Maybe even with a touch of tequila." The doctor said with a wink at Maggie. "Of course Mrs. Grayson would have to be better to try that drink."

"Now that sounds interesting." Zephraim said.

"Yes it does. However I think I would like it well enough with just plain water and juice. I never was one to drink much alcohol."

"I know that mom but it would be a great drink for the bar. We could have both versions."Zephraim said with a grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mestral and David thanked Miss. Hathaway and went looking for Ken Hoffman.

TBC...


	37. Chapter 37

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**Saturday, August 29, 2009**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: From G to NC-17

A/N: This is for Tonya for all her many kind reviews. I hope this is what you wanted.

**Eugenics a New World is Created**

**Part 39**

Mestral and David walked down to Joe's café. David noted that many of the shops that and their windows were dusty. Perhaps the unkempt appearance was more due to the dry dusty weather. David was rather surprised to see several young men carrying buckets and sponges. They stopped at a window and began cleaning it. Perhaps the BIA windows merely needed cleaning. He shook his head still not convinced that the local official was really doing diligence to his Native American clients. David saw a man in a truck struggling to get out. His wife rolled a wheel chair around to him. David noted he was missing both his legs. He went over and helped right the chair that had tipped over. "Here let me give you a hand."

The man smiled at him. "Thanks Mister. I am not usually so awkward. "

"No problem. Let me lock the breaks for you." David said.

"Thanks, I am Kevin Donavan. I really appreciate the help."

"Not a problem, I am David Marcus and this is Mestral Grayson." David said as he helped David to the curb. "Do you need help getting up the curb?"

"Nope, Jenny has it in hand." Kevin said. His Native American wife came over and set down a small board. Kevin wheeled himself up on it. Jenny picked up the board and carried it under her arm.

Mestral watched and said. "Perhaps it would be wise to have a ramp onto the sidewalk."

"It would help a lot. "Jenny said. "Kevin lost his legs at Wake Island. He gets around well unless he has to go up on the sidewalks." She rolled her eyes. It was clear both of them were used to the problem and just lived with it.

"We should see about making our town more assessable. "Mestral said. "I am afraid I never considered that there might be individuals who needed better access points."

"You are the folks building that new town out by the reservation right?" Kevin said.

"Yes, we have agreed to do that. I have purchased several thousand acres and hope to develop a new community there. The local people have expressed an interest in helping me build a school and several manufacturing facilities there."

"That is so good. Jenny here she is a school teacher. She was hoping to get a job out there on the reservation. "Kevin said. "She is the first person in our family to finish college. I am really proud of her."

"Kevin is going to college too. He is studying to be an architect. "Jenny said. "We both want to help my people."

Mestral nodded understanding. Jenny was clearly from the local tribe and he noted that Kevin while white did not seem to notice. Of course several locals were giving them harsh looks. However Kevin and Jenny merely smiled and greeted them.

"Perhaps we could help you then. I have need of an architect and teachers. We are designing a school to serve the reservation. I hope to model it after the one we have set up at Carbon Creek." Mestral explained. "Come walk with us to Joe's Café. I think perhaps you could join our project. However I have to speak to Mr. Hoffman first. I am afraid that there is some equipment on my lands that needs to be removed. "

"Well that is good. We were planning on having breakfast first then doing some shopping."Jenny said. "Joe is a good man he lets everyone eat at the café. "

Mestral nodded understanding what she meant. They all walked in. Kevin and Jenny slipped away to a corner booth. "Ken is over at the back table. He is wearing the red and blue tie. His brother George is wearing the green tie." Kevin said.

Mestral noted that several men were sitting at a large table near the back of the room. David saw them and stiffened. _This can not be good_ he thought.

"I believe that gentlemen are sitting with Mr. Hoffman."Mestral said.

"He appears to be having a meeting."David said. He was not happy with the men sitting with Ken and George Hoffman. "Perhaps it would be wise to come back later. David shifted position to protect Mestral.

"I would have this done David. We have much to do and it would be wise not to be interrupted by men seeking to regain their equipment. You know we must begin construction at once."

Ken heard this and turned to see Mestral and David enter. He looked over at Paul and Peter and his own brother and smiled. "Maybe we can get them to see reason."

"That would make it far simpler."Peter said. George was about to speak when Peter said "Please ask your questions later. The sooner this is straightened the happier Stella will be with all of us."

George glared at him but got the not so subtle hint. "Agreed, perhaps they simply did not realize that we need the land for economic growth of the area."

Paul slugged him and George rubbed his arm."Peter said to be quiet. Let us handle this George. I do not want my sister to have to grieve for you."

George took a drink of his orange juice and said nothing more. He was glad this threat was soft enough so no human could hear it. He looked down turning a deep red.

Mestral however was not human. He looked at David and said in Vulcan. "That human threatened his sister's mate."

David nodded at this. While he was still learning Vulcan he could say simple phrases. "Yes Shaile. Those men in the suits are dangerous. I am rather certain they are from the criminal elements. We must use care."

"We shall I have no wish to create conflict." Mestral said.

"Shaile if we are after or own what they wish to have then we will have conflict. Use care and learn what you can. We may need Paul and Matt in on this."

"I shall take your words under advisement." Mestral said. He switched to English. "Is there a place we may sit?"

The waitress came up and led them to a small table. She quickly brought them water and David a cup of coffee. David sipped it and smiled.

Mestral ordered a cup of tea. He would think about this with care. It seemed that he might have to seek another alliance or protectors for his people. He wondered if Khan would have some people to help with this?


	38. Chapter 38

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**Saturday, August 29, 2009**

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.**

**Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.**

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**Rating: From G to NC-17**

**A/N: This is for Tonya for all her many kind reviews. I hope this is what you wanted**.

**Eugenics a New World is Created**

**Part 40**

The Gambino's watched as Mestral and David took a seat. Paul could tell that these men would not be easily spooked. He noted the way David carried himself and was now certain that he was more then a simple business associate. The man who was with Grayson was clearly a bodyguard. This might complicate matters somewhat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Paul threw their bags into the plans cargo hold. Neither spoke as they boarded. The message from David had them both highly concerned. The two men were concerned enough to leave Carbon Creek and head to join Mestral and David to ensure that their leaders were safe and secure. David warned them that they would be facing one of the nations top crime families. Paul made a call to the President to brief him and he had ordered him to go and help David out. No harm could be allowed to one of the countries most important minds. Matt however was not willing to take chances. He had told Vladimir to keep an eye on Heather and the children while they went out west. He had also called several bodies from the Marines to join them. He let Raven and the Mohawks know that Mestral and his family might be hunted and they sent over a dozen men into town to help keep Carbon Creek safe and secure. Matt deputized them immediately giving them the protection of the law if things went south. If his superior had any questions about it he kept it to himself. After all he was retiring shortly. Instead he said. "You bring our people home same. We will keep the home place secure."

Matt grinned at this and decided he liked the name. Home place it fit. "We will do that Sheriff. The extra deputies are just in case. They are all former military."

"I trust you Matt and Mestral. Go, I will take care of the family here."

Matt smiled at this. He looked over at Paul who nodded they were all family forged by community and love. "I sent a message to Khan so he may be coming in with the others."

"Good if he gets here I will send him out to you. That young man will make good back up. He is loyal to Mestral."

"Yes, yes he is."Paul said. "Mestral is just as loyal and I think that may yet be our salvation. It would be wise for Khan to see us all as family and allies."

"Agreed, I guess we all know that Mestral and his family are the future and I for one want it safe so go bring them home to us. I know there are things you all are keeping from me." He raised his hand to stop the protest."That is ok I am an old man and frankly I am not sure I want to know. However I am in and will do what I can."

"Fair enough we will bring them home. For what it is worth the Grayson's will change the world."

"I know and that is all I need to know now get going before David bites off more then he can chew. I mean Mestral is a peaceable man he will need more then just you all."

"I know that is why we cabled Khan." Matt said. As he and Paul headed out.

Ccccccccccc

The cable arrived and Khan read it. He cursed and called to his brother. "I have to go back to the states. Helena arranges a flight for me please. It seems our alliance is about to be tested."

His sister in law went to the phone and began to make arrangements. "She gave orders as she mentally began to rearrange Khan and Jhan's schedules. Jhan would have to take over for Khan so he could head back to the United States. It seemed that Raven was right the Grayson's would need them to keep them safe. She had not problem with her family being the strike force because in the end it was safer for them to hold the military power in their own hands.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kevin and Jenny ordered breakfast and waited. Kevin positioned his chair in a ay that he could help if needed. He did not like what he was seeing. He knew when a man was armed and when he was not. Long ago Kevin had grown up in New York City and he recognized mobsters when he saw them. He even recognized which ones which did not make him happy. However he was not sure what he could do other then be ready. _I should never have left my pistol in the car. Sean would kick my ass for such a stupid mistake. Damn it. _

_Jenny leaned over to him and said out loud. _"Kevin you forgot to lock your brakes let me help you." She leaned forward and locked moved his chair. She slipped a knife into the side pocket of his pants.

Kevin looked at her and smiled. _Good thing Jenny is not as trusting as I am. He knew bringing a knife to a gun fight was a bad idea but it was better then being unarmed._

"I packed your tools Kevin. Jack will be joining us."

He looked at her and she nodded. Well maybe we have better odds then I thought. Jack Raven walked in and smiled at his sister. He came over to them and said."Sorry I was late. That old Ford did not want to start."

Kevin laughed and said."You should have bought a Chevy."

"Yeh maybe so did you order me that coffee?" He took off his coat and laid it next to Kevin reveling badge and gun.

Paul Gambino knew that he could not take Grayson now. Not with a cop present even if it was a redskin. He tapped his brother and rose. "Ken, George we will meet up with tonight for dinner. Come on Pete we need to go check that thing out."

They left and they would deal with Grayson latter when there were fewer witnesses and no lawmen around.

David sighed with relief. _Well that was a bullet dodged_.

_TBC...._


	39. Chapter 39

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**Monday, August 31, 2009**

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.**

**Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.**

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**Rating: From G to NC-17**

**Eugenics a New World is Created**

**Part 41**

Mestral watched the men leave. _He knew that David thought he did not understand the danger. However he knew who the men were that had been staring so intently at him. Harry had convinced him that it was important to understand the way the world worked. He had listened to that advice and to that end began reading every daily paper he could get. As a Vulcan he had perfect recall of everything he saw or read. He mentally went over what he knew of the Gambino crime family and decided that if they were working with the Hoffmans he would have to use care. He wondered why such a group would be interested in Indian land? His first thought was water but while there was significant amounts in hidden aquifers deep below the surface he knew that humanity did not yet have the technology to access this or even know it was there. So that was not a factor. He also knew historically that Indians lost land because of mineral resources. This could be possible. He knew that the local natives created beautiful jewelry in silver and gold. So it was possible that the Gambino's believed there were significant deposits close by. If this was the case then his purchasing the lands would interfere with whatever plans they had. His mind began to form contingency plans. He knew David and Zephraim had called for help. A part of him was annoyed with this but a larger part wanted just this. Not so much for back up but as a way to form a deeper closer bond to Khan. He had a feeling that the more ties the better. He also knew it would not due for Khan to not think he was giving an equal amount. Then there was the fact that he wanted to assess the skills his protégé had developed and see how his military training was going. While Vulcans were not as war like at the Klingons they could more then hold their own. Mestral was a being of peace but he was very skilled at the art of war. In fact his whole team had been skilled at war. Their last assignment to survey Earth had been designed to give them some down time. The teams normal job was to be advanced scouts. In short they were spies who many times had infiltrated the enemies lines. The cover they used was that of a science team. While they all had those skills they also were all a part of the Defense Ministry and none of them had held a rank below that of command staff. Of course this was not something he ever intended to share with anyone on Earth. Because the truth was his whole team would rather have actually been a science team. Rank and position had given them difficult duties and he still did not regret his choices. Yet now he had a chance to build peace. He understood now what IDIC could be and he knew that if ever a world needed Surak's wisdom this one did. So he would be the man of peace while watching for the pit falls of war and he would allow the Warriors to think they were keeping his people safe. In the end it was the best security he could think of. To be considered a small house cat when he was in fact a Shelate._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Jack Raven looked at his sister_. He had gotten the feeling she needed him so he came straight in. He had walked into what could have been a shit storm. He winced as Jenny elbowed him. Hey I am only thinking bad words!_

_Well it still is not nice._

Jack glared at her. _"So what is going on?"_

_"_I got offered a job."Kevin said."So did Jenny, With Dr. Grayson."

"Well that is good. The rest?" Jack said switching to their native tongue.

Jenny sighed and said."Issues with that forced land sale I bet. We got taken." She pulled out a paper and handed to her brother."Only Maggie's family stepped in. We will have protection and there is nothing anyone can do about it. Only it looks like someone is not happy about it."

"Those guys are bad news."Kevin said softly. "Old time mob like my father and brother Seamus are. I just hope they did not recognize me or I will be a target. You know everyone back home was told I was dead."

"Well we will have to be careful then." Jack said. "I know you have tried to leave that life. I have to say I was grateful your brothers and father allowed that."

"They are family. Besides Patrick and Mama convinced them it would be good for their souls and Megan would never have forgiven them if something had happened to me. Then there are Robbie and Edward too. The family line was safe enough if I stepped away. I was a liability to the family and frankly I think the fact that I wanted to leave was a relief to them all. No one was comfortable when I got home. I think they were all glad I am alive but my being crippled and helpless scared them all."Kevin said.

"You are not crippled Kevin."Jenny said taking his hand. "While it is true it is easier for you here than in the city you are still able to take care of yourself and me."

"Jenny is right Kevin. The fact is you changed for the better. You are not the same man you were when we first meet. However, it could be an issue. Do you think you should call your father and let him know what is going on?"

Kevin considered it with care. "Yes, I would like some help. I miss my family too. The way Peter Gamboni looked at me. Well he is going to remember and then it will be a mess. I do not want my past endangering the Jenny and our future."

"Kevin it will not do that." Jenny said taking his hand in hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The news that the Gambino crime family had zeroed in on Mestral and Maggie almost gave Harry a heart attack. He cursed loudly and immediately sent for the Attorney General. There had to be something they could do about this. The last thing they needed was for Mestral and his people to have a more direct confrontation.

TBC...


	40. Chapter 40

By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

8 September 2009

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.

Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy

Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.

Rating: From G to NC-17

Part 42

Kevin went to a pay phone and made a call home to New York. He had a feeling his father would definitely be interested in learning that the Gamboni's were out here. Kevin knew his father and brothers were mobsters but they were a different breed then Gamboni. He and his brothers who were old enough had all joined the military. He had gone into the Marines and his brothers in to the Army and Navy. THey might be criminals but they loved the United States. Kevin was rather certain that the Gamboni family had dealings with Italy during the war. However they could not prove that. To his mind that was treason. Of course it Jenny had reminded him that they had family over there and it might just be that they had sent them weapons to fight in the resistance. Kevin was not so sure about that. What he did know was that none of the Gamboni family had served over seas. They had used their connections to Lucky Luiseno to have exemptions. Paul had been in the Naval reserve but he had been station out of NY harbor. As far as Kevin knew the man never set foot on a sea going ship. He was safe and secure. Peter had been declared 4-F for flat feet. Yeh that made sense to Kevin as Peter was one of the fastest runners he had ever seen. No they were not good for America and Kevin was certain they were up to something.

The telephone rang in Donavan's pub and Seamus Donavan answered. "Hello Donavan's how may I help you?"

"Seamus it is Kevin I have a problem out here and I need the family."

Seamus stiffened it was unlike his younger brother to ask for help. If something was wrong he had to be in deep. "What wrong little brother?"

"Gambino's I have a pair of them out here. I think they may have made me and Jenny."

"Damn it all to Hades. All right I tell da and we will be out there as quick as we can. Keep your head down and maybe stay with them redskins."

"My brother-in- law is here. He will help out but this is family business Seamus. There is a lot happening here that just is not kosher. I think the Gambino's are trying a land grab. I won't let Jenny's people be taken."

"I get that Kev. I know she means the world to you. We will do what we can. How many are there?"

"I only saw about a half a dozen but we were in a local dinner so there may be more. Seamus they are after the Graysons."

"Oh hell. All right we do what we can hold tight and thanks for the heads up. I will warn Da that Khan is coming home then."

"Yes you better." Kevin said. He grinned at that. He doubted that anyone in the Grayson family knew it but their ally Khan was quite the business man. He had made a small fortune running contraband and he had crossed paths with Kevin's family a time or two. At first they been rivals but then reluctant partners. Kevin knew once that had happened his father's revenues had doubled because Khan had found a way to import tea, cotton, rice and even some coffee from India. They had clashed but in the end his father grew to respect the Indian man. He even thought of trying to convert the man to being a Catholic because his daughter Bridgette had been taken with him. Khan had politely declined saying he had a contract with the doctor and marriage was not for him. Though he was honored at the thought. He was just not the man Bridgette needed. She needed a man who could be there and be faithful. Khan had looked at Seamus Donavan Sr. and said as much. "You would want to kill me within a year sir. I am not able to be faithful and your daughter deserves that. She is not the type to share well."

Seamus Sr. had glared but dropped the idea and decided business would be enough for now. Now his son came running to his office and with barely a knock began to tell him that his youngest was in danger and his partner might be coming back to the US and be ready to start a war. Seamus had received a cable from Khan telling him of the alliance he had made with the Grayson family. He had also learned of Khan's taking of a wife. He had not been pleased with that until he learned that Khan's wife and girlfriend were both gifting him with sons. The pride his friend had was shocking. He had sighed and decided Khan was right he would have shot him had he married his Bridgette and then had a girl friend and child. Seamus news was not welcome at all. However it did explain why no one had seen the Gamboni brothers for the last few days. Whatever they were planning was not good so he would do what he could to disrupt their plans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Khan hated planes. He got off the plane and streched out. His legs and back were cramping. He sighed and decided a meal and hot shower would not be a bad thing. His next flight was three hours away and he had time. He strode to the taxi cue and raised his hand. The cab pulled up and took him straight to his hotel. He strode in and went straight to the desk. "I am Khan and I have a reservation here. Please send a meal up to my suite at once. Make it filling and I want a pot of hot tea as well."

The clerk looked at the man and nodded. He might not approve of serving this man's kind but it was clear he was rich. He noted the two body guards who stood back a discreet distance. "I will have it sent up. Will your associates require sustenance sir?"

Khan glared and said. "Yes meal for all of us. " He took the key and went to the lift. It went straight to top suite and he entered the room pulling off his coat and tie as he headed to shower. His guards tossed their coats aside. The first went to the sister suite to clean up. Ten minutes later he was replaced by his counterpart. Khan was pulling on a clean shirt when the bell rang. "Room Service."

"Get that it will be our meal." Khan said. "We need to eat and then move on."

"Aye sir."Said his first guard opening the door and taking the cart inside. "At this rate we should be joining Dr. Grayson in 29 hours."

"I hope so. " Khan said pouring a hot cup of tea for each of them.

"Sir we are only 12 hours from NY. I think we can get a flight in the evening from there. While you were showering we got a call from Helena she said that she wants to charter a flight. The only question she had is to ask if we should stop in Carbon Creek first?"

"No our people will meet us at the airport." Khan said. "This meal is decent. I find I have missed American fare."

His guards grinned at this as they tore into the fried chicken.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seamus Donavan gave orders that the plane be readied with all haste. He knew Khan was going to want to get out west as fast as possible. His connections in the Airline union told him which plane was being rented. He updated that to a larger version. He was going to pay for the flight and Khan would simply have to deal with the company.


	41. Chapter 41

Saturday, September 12, 2009

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.

Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy

Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.

Rating: From G to NC-17

Eugenics a New World is Created

**Part 43**

**President Truman read the missive. He sighed and wondered how he was going to be able to pull this one off. It was wonderful news but it was also terrifying to him. He was so very pleased that several nations wanted to find a way to secure peace. He was deeply honored that they believed he could get Xon and T'Mir to help. The problem was as far as he knew neither Vulcan was on Earth or even in the system currently. He knew Mestral had decided to stay out of the political arena. He walked over to the door of his office and asked his secret service agent to go order him some spiced tea. What he really wanted was a stiff drink but it was only 930 am and he was not going to indulge. Besides he found that he was growing oddly addicted to the tea Mestral had sent him. He sighed once more and returned to his desk to pen a telegram. He would not say what was wrong but he did tell Mestral he needed a call as soon as possible from a secure line on the Air Force base. Maybe if he was extremely lucky someone in the new arrivals would be a diplomat? They just got a chance at peaceful relations and he would do all he could to ensure they kept going even if he meant he had to ask Aliens for help. Ah my tea thank God I needed it. He said as he took the cup and a long hot drink.**

**"Mr. President I am afraid I have some bad news." Agent Holland said.**

**"What is it?" He asked. So much for a cup and peace.**

**"Sir it seems Dr. Grayson has run afoul of the NY Mob."**

**"What!" Harry said dropping his cup and spilling hot tea all over his shirt front.**

**The agent cursed and ran for cold towls.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Prince of Alzar Abin dug his heels into his horses sides he wanted to ride hard. He patted his favorites neck as they rode the winds across his dessert kingdom. His lands were small but he held a key port and it was relatively neutral in the larger region. While in theory he and his people had no direct conflict with the newly formed Israel he had some concerns. He was a fair man and he wanted to insure that these concerns did not lead to full blown conflict. It had come to his attention that many people were using his port and nation as a passage way to the new state. That in and of itself was not truly a problem except that they were doing so illegally. They were bypassing customs and smuggling people in small containers and dangerous ships. The people doing the smuggling were vile and evil. They were killing any who got in their way be they dock men or police. This he would not allow. If his country was to be a gateway then it would be done in an open manner. Good people did not have to die to populate another country. He also had issue on how the new state was formed. It was wrong to steal land from one group to give it to another and not provide just compensation. If perhaps the lands had been bought and paid for or the people who wanted to stay had been allowed to then perhaps no tensions and violence would have arisen. Unlike many of the rules in this region he had been to Europe and seen the death camps. It sickened him that any human could be treated that way. He had only ruled his lands for about a year now and he was finally in a position to deal with his concerns. Because he had seen how the Jews had been treated he could perhaps understand the very real fear many had. He could also see why the western nations wanted a separate nation for them. He shuttered 6 million dead it was half again the population of his small country. He sighed. He was only a prince he had no great power and the wealth his people had came from holding the port and several large Oasis. They had suffered under the Germans and he knew from personal experience that they had been monsters. It was rather ironic that he had survived because of being hauled off the Germany. He rode and forced the memories back. So now he would seek peace because a small wiry Jew had saved his life. That Jew had asked him to at least tyr for peace. He sighed and decided that he would give it a chance and pray the American President could bring those logical negotiators back to the middle east. Because he knew they were the best chance for peaceful solution to be found. Because if not he would need to become far more proactive and then peace would be lost. He would be seen as an other Arab who hated Jews. A bigot rather than a leader who had real concerns and legitimate complaints and that he would not allow to happen. He would seek peace in an honorable way. A way that let the Israel know he had no issues with them but that their illegal immigration would not use his country as port of call. He would not let his people die so they could be free. He would let them alone as long as they did not harm his people or break his countries laws. It was no more than they would ask for themselves. To be treated like a legal state with legitimate laws and policies. It had to be this way or no one in his world would ever except them as equals and as having a right to live. The way they were acting was causing the conflicts. In a way he understood they were still on panic mode survival mode. There was a better way. He would never let the terrors happen again. He had a feeling no civilized being would want that. However his people could feel threatened and that could lead to them fighting back and violence only increased violence. His people were honorable and would seek vengeance for lost brothers and sisters. So he had to find a way to ensure that the guilty paid and that there was no escalation.**


	42. Chapter 42

By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

Monday, September 14, 2009

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.

Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy

Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.

Rating: From G to NC-17

Eugenics a New World is Created

Part 44

Mestral went over to Ken Hoffman and introduced himself. He gave the man a card and requested a meeting. He motioned to Zephraim to get their food to go. It was clear that they had to do some more extensive research before dealing with this minion of the Interior department. Mestral was suddenly highly concerned because it was clear that more was going on than a simple land sale. He was not going to be intimidated and he was not going to let his new allies fall victim to unscrupulous government employees. They deserved more and he would see they got it. More importantly to many of his own people were not coming in. They could not afford for this detail to reach the general population. It would most certainly cause a panic. Ken Hoffman was about to suggest that they begin now when Joe called over.

"Dr. Grayson there is a call for you sir."

Mestral went and took the telephone. "Mestral here." He said. He listened and the color washed out of his face. "We will be there at once. Zephraim we must go. There had been an accident."

"What happened?" His son asked as he quickly paid for their food.

Mestral switched to Vulcan and said. "One of our ships came in and it crashed. I am needed to give blood."

"Well that is not good. Any casualties?" Zephraim said in English.

"I do not know but we must go now. The meeting with Hoffman will need to wait. "

"Yeh, I can see why. I go get the car sir." Zephraim said running out. Mestral gathered their food and then looked over at Kevin. "I could use you and your mate. I need an engineer."

"We are on it Dr. Grayson. Jenny let's go. "Kevin said. He looked at his brother-in- law who nodded and paid for their food.

"I can help." He said. " I was a medic."

"It would be appreciated."Mestral said. "Come we must hurry."

The four of them left. Ken Hoffman simply stared in shock. _Today was clearly going to hell in a hand basket._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seamus Donavan Sr. checked his pistol. He loaded a new clip and watched as his son checked out the machine gun. If they were going to be facing off against the Gamboni's they would need lots of fire power. "Is Kevin going to need anything?"

"Naw Da he said he was good in that department. Jenny's brother is going to give him a badge and some of the departments weapons. I am worried though he a great shot but if he has to move fast it could be a problem."

"Well we just have to keep an eye on him. Damn it all I let him go out there to be safe."

"Da you canna live his life for him. He has made his choice. He has family there. While I know you are not overly happy with his choice you know Jenny's people look out for him."

"Aye, that is true enough. Jenny is a fine lass. However I would have preferred he wed Megan."

"Da if he did that then Sean be broken hearted. You know he is sweet on her." Seamus Jr. replied.

"I know only it is hard with Kevin so far away." his father said."Of course he has a chance at a normal life and the family business may endanger him. I do not like that."

"Only if Gambino is really stupid." Sean said as he came walking in carrying a rifle with a precision scope on it. "I was thinking Kevin might want this."

"Good idea."Seamus said with a grin. "Let's go load the plane. I am betting Khan will be here soon."

"No taking that one brother mine." Sean said laughing. "Da I love Megan and she loves me. Maybe one upon a time she and Kevin might have been more than friends but that time is past. She will be my wife as soon as she says the word."

Seamus smiled at his son and said. "Good we will tell Father James then so he can read the bans. When the lass says yes. Best make it soon son. Your mother wants grand babies to bounce on her knee."

His sons laughed at this not so subtle hint and said "Yes Da we would not want to upset mother."

TBC....


	43. Chapter 43

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**2009-09-24**

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.**

**Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.**

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**Rating: From G to NC-17**

**Eugenics a New World is Created**

**Part 45**

Mestral had decided to ride with Jack and Kevin. He had waved off the concerns of his family. "I must warn them and you will be following along. Trust must begin someplace. Jenny will be with you so there is no need to worry. Jack is a leader among his people and he like the Chief has a right to know who they will be helping keep safe."

"Father are you sure?"

Mestral looked Zephraim in the eyes and said. "He is a good man my son and we need them all. Even if he is a human medic his skills will be needed as the crash is in a remote place. We must have his help to save our people."

Zephraim nodded not certain he agreed but trusting his father to be right. He smiled at how easy it had become to call Mestral father. Our people he liked that as well. There were times he wished he was Vulcan like his brothers and sister but he accepted that he was human. However he would not let that stand in the way of his welcoming his people home.

Mestral left him and climbed into Jack's vehicle. They drove off and Zephraim was forced to ride with Jenny and David. "So you think this is a good idea David?"

"No but then I am concerned with security. However I agree trust begins someplace. I just hope we can save them. I can now see why your mother wanted the clinic built first thing."

"Yes so can I. Only I bet she never figured she be in it herself."

"Yeh, that took ten years off my life." David agreed.

Jenny looked confused and Zephraim quickly explained about his mother needing her appendix removed.

"That could be dangerous. It is a good thing you had a doctor handy. Though I have to say Dr McCoy is a good man. He has helped my people a lot. I am glad you want him to stay around. He sees people as people you know."

"I got that." David said. "We all been guilty of not seeing that at times. However the war changed that for me. I met some great people of all races and it made me ashamed I never saw it before."

Jenny smiled at that."I think it is the way you were raised David. It takes a good man to overcome that. I am glad you did."

"I am too. If I had not well then I had missed out on my lovely lady." He said.

Jenny began to laugh at that. "I bet."

"Yep figures a pretty girl would change your mind."Zephraim teased.

David turned a bright shade of red at that comment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Mendel looked at the latest test results. He was very pleased. It seemed that the supplements he had given Khan and Jhan had paid off. Their base cells were changing. Soon they would have superior human breeders. He was also pleased to learn that the alterations had been passed down. Elsie son had the same advanced genetics of his sire. The human race would advance now and his people would soon have a new world of strong useful people to harvest. He knew that within 100 years the humans would find the stars and then his people could come and greet them. With this planet of a billion plus they would have a vast resource of shock troops to take over the galaxy. Yes the plan was working even better then he thought possible. The Vulcans, Andorians and Klingons were all so busy fighting among themselves to watch this world. He would make them pay. First they would take Tellar for their vast mineral resources and then move on to the other races. He would with the next generation cross in Regillian. While they were not as hardy as Vulcans they were adaptable and he knew that they would jump at the chance to have allies on a world rich with resources. This cross would give him being strong enough to battle both Klingons and Vulcans cunning enough to outthink an Andorian and most importantly keep his people from having to face any race in direct conflict. His plans would ensure his peoples empire ruled the stars.

xxxxxxxx

Maggie woke up and looked around. It seemed Mestral had taken her at her word and went to take care of business. She sighed and tried to get out of bed. As she did so alarms blared and Dr. Mc Coy came running in.

TBC...


	44. Chapter 44

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**Wednesday, October 14, 2009**

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.**

**Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.**

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**Rating: From G to NC-17**

**Eugenics a New World is Created**

**Part 46**

"Mrs. Grayson you cannot get out of that bed."Dr. McCoy said. He ran to her side and tried to stop her from getting out of bed. As he grabbed her a voice called out to him.

"Remove your hands from Lady Margret or I will shoot you."

The doctor turned and was shocked to see an Indian youth holding a pistol aimed at his head.

"Easy there son. I am not going to hurt Mrs. Grayson."

"I know because if you make one false move white man you are dead." The calm voice said.

Maggie looked between the two men. While it was clear the Indian was only in his teens Maggie knew he was not a child. He was a warrior trained it was in the way he held himself. She was not about to make the mistake of thinking he would not do what was needed to protect her. "Easy Grey the doctor was just concerned because the equipment sounded off. Stand down."

Grey Wolf looked at Maggie and nodded. "Are you sure Lady Maggie. Shaile Mestral said to guard you with my life."

Maggie sighed it seemed her cousin had a bad case of hero worship for her mate. Then again Mestral was treating all the young people as adults and that won them over. She sighed. "Dr. McCoy means no harm. Right doctor?"

"Er..yes ....I mean I just wanted to help you. It is not a good idea to be out of bed yet." George McCoy said. "Look Grey I just want to keep the lady safe." He had no idea why the boy was calling her Lady Maggie but he was not about to argue with a kid who held a gun at his head.

"As you wish Lady."He said. He lowered the gun and looked at Dr. McCoy sternly. "The Grayson family are under the tribes protection. Lady Maggie is family to me and many others. We will keep her safe no matter the cost to us. " With that warning the gun was put behind his back into a holster. "Do you need me to call healer Sunner?"

"Please."Maggie said. Grey nodded and slipped out giving the doctor one last hard look.

Dr. McCoy swallowed hard.

"I am sorry about that Doctor. Mestral is overly protective and it seems to have worn off on my family. Please do not be angry. Grey is just being overly protective. Mestral can be very intimidating when he wishes and I am afraid Grey does not wish to get on his bad side."

The doctor smiled at this. "I can understand that. My name is George by the way. You can call me that if you would like."

Maggie smiled at him and took his offered hand. "Thanks George. I am Maggie Grayson. Please excuse the formality. Grey practicing diplomacy as he will one day be a tribal elder. He is a good kid but sometimes he is a bit over zealous. "

"I can see that. I meet him before when I was here. I guess maybe he just trying to do what your husband wants. He does make an impression."

Maggie laughed at that. A young woman came in. She was dressed in formal robes. Maggie guessed she was Vulcan and not native.

"T'Sia the boy said you required assistance." Her English was accented but Maggie understood it well enough.

"Yes please."She replied in Vulcan and then English. "I would very much like help to the washroom."

The doctor was about to protest but gave in at Maggie's glare. "Be careful you do not want to pull those stitches."

Maggie nodded not wanting to tell him that the wound was already healing over. One of the benefits of having half Vulcan children some of their blood had changed her own and in doing so accelerated her healing abilities three fold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The plane landed in New York and Khan got off. He needed to get information from Carbon Creek and the Reservation. There was no way he was going into battle blind. He sent runners to check with his allies including Dr. Mendal. He was not going to let anything harm his alliance with the Grayson's and if that meant using Mendal he would do so happily.

To be continued....

Reviews make the author smile and write more. It also lets me know if it is worth writing more of t his monster. Thanks to everyone who has put this on their favorites of alert lists.

Fire


	45. Chapter 45

By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

10/17/2009 4:59:04 AM

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.

Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy

Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.

Rating: From G to NC-17

Eugenics a New World is Created

**Part 47**

When they came within five miles of the crash site Mestral knew it was going to be very bad. There was smoke rising and it was a clear day. Time was definitely not on their side. He looked over at David who gunned the engine they had to get to the craft before the Military did. In the distance they could see dust being kicked up. It was clear someone had seen the crash and reported it.

They came over the next hill and almost ran over a youth who was shouting in Vulcan. It was clear the boy child was in a panic. Mestral listened as he got out of the vehicle to catch him. He did not want the young one to run away in fear. He called out in clear Vulcanar to calm the youth. The young one who had been about to bold stopped and turned running to him and shouting out the details of the crash. Mestral wasted no time pulling him into their vehicle so they could continue on their way. He just hoped that their native allies had managed to take out the bridge so the military jeeps would be delayed enough for them to get their people away. He wondered what type of cover story they could use.

They arrived at the burning craft and Mestral jumped out. He raced to see if he could save any of the other Vulcans in the ship. It was more than clear that the young one had been thrown clear. Zephraim worked was checking him over with a small hand scanner. The ship was smoking and it was burning but Mestral did not care as he pulled on a hatch. David came running to his side and shouted.

"Use this Mestral so you do not damage your hands. You will do them no good if you are to burnt to help."

Mestral took the crow bar and used it on the red hot hatch. His hand had burnt some but pain was irrelevant as he tried to save the colonist who had come to join his clan to Mestral they were already family.

David helped him peel back the door. Unlike Mestral he had on heavy leather gloves. Even with those on his hand it was hot. However he did not care saving lives was far more important. He once said he would follow Mestral into hell itself and now it seemed he might just do that. The ship was hot and he could feel the flames however they had to try to save people. It was astounding how large this ship was. David was only steps behind Mestral and could tell this was not going to end well. The first bodies they found were dead. David would have moved them out of the ship but Mestral merely moved them out of the way.

"We have to hurry. We must care for the living first."

David was not so certain they would find anyone alive but when they entered the next compartment he could see several people trying to help others. _Thank God he thought. Some are alive. _He ran to the closest woman and lifted her up with care. She was moving around so he was reasonably certain she did not have a spinal injury. In any case the fire was a greater risk. He helped her to the hatch where strong arms lifted her out. "I have her David." Jack said.

"Good I will go see if I can lead the others out. See if Jenny and Zephraim can break out the bandages."

"On it. It looks like some more of my people are here. We should have enough vehicles to transport everyone. The fire truck is here. Should we use water on the ship?"

"I will ask."David said slipping back in. He hurried back to Mestral who agreed it cool the ship down but to use care. There was still a risk of an explosion.

Zephraim helped with a few basic first aid treatments. He sighed with relief when the healers arrived. "If we can move the wounded we should get them ready. We cannot stay here long."

"Yes it will soon be problematic."Healer Sunner said. "She is stable for now. Can someone organize the transports?"

"I can do that."Kevin said. "Hal , Jessie bring your trucks over here. Get those blankets laid out. Healer if you take care of stabilizing the wounded my friends and I will get them back to the clinic."

Healer Sunner looked at the wheelchair bound human and said."A logical division of labor. Perhaps your mate could help settle the wounded in their respective transports."

"Not a problem. Jenny how may slots do we have?

"We can take maybe 10 people if they are not to hurt. Autumn said that they sent the call out. Several more people are coming out. Her dad has hooked up the wagon we can take six on that even laying them down with three more in the truck. Only they are at least 15 minutes away. On the positive side she said that Ty took out the bridge so the Military has to go the long way around. It will buy us some time."

"That is goof. Jessie use Danny's truck for the ones that need to be lay down his has the best suspension for a smoother ride."

Healer Sunner was impressed at the Human's logic. He could tell he was getting everything organized so he went back to check the next two who were carried out. These Vulcans had broken legs or arms along with burns. It was going to be a long night.

Mestral pulled open the door to engineering. He had to get to the warp core. As he entered he grabbed a radiation suit. He pulled it on quickly and entered the main chamber. David was only steps behind him cursing fluently. _Something about hell and back_. Mestral shut it out as he raced to get to the warp core. The fire was getting dangerously close so he hurried to the core. He found he was not the only one attempting this task. The chief engineer was there and struggling to remove the core. Mestral grabbed him and said. "Get a suit on. You will do me no good dead."

T'Gil did not want to leave the core. However there was logic in the command so he did as ordered. He hurried back and watched as the newly arrived Vulcan and human worked together to pry open the storage area. _He grabbed another piece of metal to help wondering why he had not thought to use leverage in this task. I am a fool he thought. My logic has failed me._ The door opened and Mestral grabbed the core he pulled it out and handed it to the engineer. "Get this out and away from the fire."

T'Gil obeyed and was shocked to see the two suit clad figures grab two of his wounded crew and carry them out. _Maybe we will survive he thought._

_To hell and back Mestral. David thought as he helped carry out the wounded Vulcans. Yep I definitely going to make that part of the Home places coat of arms. I mean really this is ridiculous. Oh hell it is worth it. I mean Mestral will get us all out of this and make a new world so the oath will fit. Of course when my lady learns I did something this stupid hell will seem like a nice safe peaceful place. He grinned at that thought. It was enough to take his mind off being scared out of his wits._

TBC....

A/N: This is for everyone who asked for an update and left me nice reviews of iMs. Thanks everyone.

Fire


	46. Chapter 46

**By: Fire Star**

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.**

**Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.**

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**Rating: From G to NC-17**

**Eugenics a New World is Created**

**10/25/2009 11:48 PM**

Part 48

They pulled the wounded Vulcans out of the ship. It was not easy to see and David had to fight his stomach as the stench of burned flesh hit him. However he had to help. He just prayed that they could save these people. Mestral would never forgive himself if these people died because they had come to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

V'Los was not happy. _They had almost caught the escaping ship. The news was a little positive as the High Command Cruiser Raptor had managed to fire on and damage the escaping Vessel. However it was a newer ship and even damaged it managed to escape because of its more powerful experimental engines. V'Los was not happy because he had not only lost the dissidents but their brand new Warp 4 ship. This would not please his superiors on Romulus. He just hoped that they would believe that this had been ordered by the High Council. If so then he would be off the hook. He knew he could not continue to fail his leaders. Even if he was on Vulcan that was no grantee of his safety. V'LOs knew that there were several agents on Vulcan and any or all of them would love to come to power and like all true Rhissu would not care if it was over his cold dead body. No he had to have success soon or he might well meet with an unfortunate accident._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The various vehicles drove at a rapid pace to the clinic. It was going to be very hard to save everyone. As the first truck arrived Dr. McCoy came running out. He had heard the radio call and knew that there were injured people coming in. Of course he believed that it was a plane that went down. However as the first casualties were carried in he froze in shock. The smell of burnt flesh was horrendous. What shocked him the most was the smell of burnt metal. Copper if he was not mistaken. This was confusing to him. However he was a doctor and his first duty was to help. As he went outside he saw the healers as Mestral call them come running out. They were carrying a woven bags with some sort of medical equipment in it. As the healers came close they spread out each taking an injured person. As he approached the first wounded man Dr. McCoy froze in shock. The being in front of him was bleeding. There was a large gash on the side of his arm and blood flowed out. That was normal. What was not was the fact that the blood that dripped off him and into the sandy parking lot was green. _Green blood what the hell!_

"Doctor if you are going to help grab some bandages." Zephraim called. "If not get the hell out of the way. This is not a side show."

Dr. McCoy was still in shock but he was a doctor and that mean he had to help. So he ran forward to bandage the wounded man's arm. He was rather shocked to see he was not crying out in pain._ "Let me get that." _He said his voice high showing his shock. He quickly took the bandage from the wounded man's other hand and set it down."This needs to be cleaned. Will this hurt you?" He asked holding up an antiseptic.

"That will work fine doctor."Zephraim said. "The only thing we have to be careful of is sugar based products. Also the blood of a Vulcan is Copper based."

_Of course it_ is. the doctor thought _Well at least that explains the coppery smell. Damn he has a bad burn and cut. _He poured the antiseptic over the wound and then tied it with a bandage. "This should hold for a bit." he then moved on. While he would have liked to have examined his patient more carefully he could not spare the time because more wounded came. He just prayed that the man he had looked over had no internal injuries. _Not that he had any idea what to look for anyway. What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Maggie wanted to help but she was restricted to bed rest so she did what she could. She filled vials with medicine that the machines were replicating. _She just hoped they had enough blood and skin cells to clone. From the message Mestral had sent her mind things were bad very bad. A lot of his people were wounded and the government was on their way. She prayed Harry called them off in time. If not the ability of her husband's people to hide on earth would be compromised. Then all bets were off on if peace would be possible. Because Maggie was afraid that the average Joe American was so not ready to meet the latest immigrants to their lands._

TBC....

A/N: Here is a short update. Sorry it may be a while before more comes along. This was half written and bugging me so I finished it. RL been a pain. School and family are keeping me busy. Please be patient and enjoy. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and or added me to their lists. As always it makes my day and makes it worth trying to write more.

Lisa


	47. Chapter 47

By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

11.08.2009

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.

Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy

Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.

Rating: From G to NC-17

Eugenics a New World is Created

**Part 49 Plausible yep that right it was a weather balloon **

The Gambino family was not known to take an insult well. This was a well known fact. However they were not hot heads so they generally took time and did research before exacting revenge for any perceived insult. So Paul was willing to wait until they had more information. _He looked over at Peter who was talking to their contacts back east. He had a feeling that dealing with this Grayson was not going to be simple or easy. The man clearly was either very brave and very certain he could defend himself and his people or he was a fool. In a way he rather hoped it was the latter because then seeking and obtaining revenge for the insult would be easy to handle. However he noted the look of concern on his brother Peter's face. Somehow their task was not going to go easily. Damn his brother-in-law's incompetence. _

xxxxxxxx

The plane flew across the land at incredible speed. Khan however paid little attention to this as he listened to this allies news. It seemed that they had a mutual problem and for once he was glad he had allies. He was rather certain Mestral would not mind him bringing along friends_. In fact he had a feeling that Mestral would get along quiet well with the Patriarch of the Donavan family. The man was a good one for all his ties to the New York Underworld. He protected his family and people in a way Khan just knew Mestral would appreciate. He grinned because unlike many of Mestral's associates he had no doubt that Mestral would indeed bend or break the law to protect what he considered his. So having an ally like the Donavan's would prove most beneficial. Khan grinned as he considered all the useful information he had learned so far on this flight. Yes the Donavan's would be useful friends to have._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The news of the crash in the dessert reached the president as he was having dinner. He paled as the implications set in. However the military was already on the move and he had to use care. He rose and left Tess and all but ran to the Oval office. He grabbed a telephone and called Carbon Creek. He wanted them to be ready if things went south. The second line rang and he spoke to Maggie assuring her he would do all he could to help. However the news crews had already picked up the story so it was going to be a problem. He pulled out a file and looked over the list. Maybe just maybe they could muck up the investigation. _He wondered if the public would by the idea of a downed weather balloon. It was a crazy cover story but really it was far more plausible then the Russians invading or Aliens landing even if that was what was supposed to happen. Well it would have to do. After all it sounded better then UFO's. The Vulcans were a known entity after all. He just prayed the Russians thought it was a military craft that went down. It would not do for them to learn the truth._

TBC....


	48. Chapter 48

By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

Monday, December 14, 2009

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.

Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy

Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.

Rating: From G to NC-17

Eugenics a New World is Created

Part 50 Cluster.... PG-13

It had been several hours and most of the wounded had been taken back to the new settlement. Mestral came out of the last surgery of the day and took the large cup of spiced tea from Maggie's hand. He took a long drink as she watched him. _It still amazed him how strong their bond was. She was only human yet she was so much a part of him he did not always know where he began and she left off. Mestral knew it was a special thing because his previous bond had never been so pure or deep._ He sipped his tea and tried to remain impassive_. All he truly wanted was to gather his mate close. He had rarely felt so helpless. Ironically the last time he had this feeling of such trepidation had been when he had arrived on Earth. Not even Maggie's near death experience had shaken him this deeply._ Maggie seemed to sense his worry and moved to his side. She took the now empty cup from his almost shaking hands and wrapped her arms around his waist. She did not seem the least bit concerned about the Vulcans who were in the hall watching intently. "It will be all right. You and the healers have done your best. It is in the Creators hands now."

"I have failed them."He whispered softly. So low that even Vulcans could not hear it. "The Engineer he died of radiation poisoning."

"No you did not. The ship malfunctioned that is not your fault. It is not the Captain's fault or the crew. Sometimes bad things happen to good people. All we can do is save those we can and grieve. We then move on and live. It is the only way to honor the sacrifices the good men and women have made. He could have escaped or taken time to get into protective gear. He chose to protect those in his care. The Captain stayed on the bridge to help control the ship. They were good honorable people who made a logical choice."

Mestral held her and found his head resting on the top of Maggie's. "The needs of the many..."

"Yes, it is harsh beloved but true sometimes. They followed the best beliefs of your people. Grieve for them but do not take away from their sacrifice by blaming yourself."

"Thank you. I was...."

"It is all right to grieve Mestral. Even Vulcans must do that." Maggie said. "Now we must inform the others. Then find out what is going on at the crash site. We have much to do and then help make our people comfortable. We also need to inform Carbon Creek and I am certain Dr. McCoy will have questions."

Mestral was proud of how logical Maggie sounded. _He knew she was deeply upset at the day's events and still not 100 percent herself but she pushed this all aside to be his anchor. He was a lucky Vulcan. Mestral did not even consider how human his thoughts were._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. McCoy worked on bandaging his patient. He could not believe he was seeing green copper based blood. The smell was so different from what he was used to and his patients barely seemed to flinch as he bandaged terrible wounds. He watched in dismay as one patient seemed to go off into a state of shock. He called out. "Help I need some help in here!"

Mestral came running in followed by Zephraim and Maggie. "He is going into shock. I need blankets now!"

Mestral watched as the doctor wrapped blankets around the patient. "Damn it all I am not losing you. How do I help her?"

"She is putting herself into a healing trance doctor. The blankets should help." Mestral said. He looked up as a male Vulcan came limping over his eyes dark and stormy as he watched the doctor cover his mate up. Maggie saw him coming toward them and grabbed the doctor pulling him back and away. "Mestral?"

"It will be all right. The doctor is merely caring four your mate."Mestral said placing himself between Maggie and the doctor. The male looked at him his eyes narrowing as if to assess the situation and he then walked to his own mate's side.

"T'Kora will she survive?"

"I believe so."Mestral said. "She has entered a healing trance."

"Logical. I shall keep vigil."

Mestral inclined his head and motioned to the door. Maggie dragged the protesting doctor out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Air Force officers surveyed the crash site. Whatever had crashed had been very large. It was clearly larger then even a cargo plane and this made Colonel Anthony Davis nervous. "Captain Smith I want pictures of everything. Have the techs scan the area. There is no way this was a plane crash."

"Yes sir. We have fire teams coming as well. Sir this is a mess. The media is fighting to get on site."

"Keep them out Darrin we do not know what we are dealing with."

"Yes sir, But it is not going to be easy. We have tracks leading away from here and some of them..."

"Well stop them Captain. This could be dangerous." The colonel said.

"Yes sir. On it sir." he said snapping to attention and running to carry out his orders.

"This is going to be a cluster fuck I know it." Colonel Anthony Davis thought. _I should have just retired. I have 32 years of service and Hell I am 52 years old too old for all this bullshit. I just wonder what cover story we will have this time for these UFO's._

TBC....

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or put me on their alert lists. It is greatly appreciated. Reviews are what make me what to write more and how I choose which fics get updated first unless the muses are to insistent. So if you like this own review and I will do my best to update sooner. I am sorry I mixed up the chapters. I forgot to load this one.

Fire


	49. Chapter 49

By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

Monday, December 14, 2009

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.

Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy

Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.

Rating: From G to NC-17

Eugenics a New World is Created

**Part 51**

"Can anyone tell me what the hell is going on?" Dr. McCoy asked. "I understand that the wounded had to be attended first but now I really would like some answers."

Maggie sighed and Mestral looked away and then at the doctor. "We have told you that our facilities are advanced."

The doctor nodded at this. "Yeh, but what are you not telling me?"

Mestral hesitated and David came in. "Mestral there is a call for you. It is the President."

"Excuse me a moment." Mestral said. "I have to go talk to Harry and give him an update."

Dr. McCoy was shocked at this turn of events. However he could say little at this call it was clearly important.

"So it is true. You do all know President Truman."

"Yes he and Mrs. Truman are good friends. They know about Mestral and me. We are allies Doctor and we mean no harm. Mestral and his people are merely refugees."

"Ah yeh, I can see that." the doctor said.

Maggie grinned and said."They truly are. They are fleeing a very hostile government. One that makes the Soviets seem like fluffy puppies. The ship crashed because they were damaged in a fire fight. The people you see here are all scientists and political refugees. They only wish to live and work in peace."

"They are alien."

"Yes, they are. They are however good people. Or have you forgotten all the good things my mate has given the earth? Or have you forgotten that there is now a chance for peace in the Middle East. Mestral and his people have done that. We have so much we could learn from the Vulcans if we are willing to try." Maggie said.

"Why not come to us openly?" The doctor asked.

Maggie laughed at that. "Did you see the movie the Day the World Stood Still?"

The doctor looked at her incredulously and smiled. "Yes, Ok point maybe but how can you be so certain?"

"I am certain because I am bonded to Mestral. He is my heart and very soul doctor. He cannot lie to me or keep anything from me. If he intended harm I would know. Besides they first arrived on Earth by accident. Much like our new friends. Their ship crashed and they had to survive. Three against a world of illogical humans." Maggie laughed at this.

Dr. McCoy was confused "I do not understand?"

"Doctor they arrived on a scout ship. It was a vessel of exploration. The job of a scout is to find new worlds and explore them for resources or civilizations. The Vulcan people have one driving force it is curiosity. That makes them seek out new world to explore. Vulcan is a harsh world doctor. It is a dessert and they lack many of the comforts and resources of our world. So they seek out worlds that they can harvest what they need from. However they are not willing to damage existing cultures to do that. So they carefully scout out the worlds they find. Mestral, Xon and T'Mir along with their captain were on one such ship. It was damaged and crashed near Carbon Creek. In time they had to come to the town for supplies. They became a part of our community and when the rescue ship came Xon and T'Mir left with it."

"So Mestral and his captain remained?"

"In a manner of speaking. Their captain was killed in the crash." Maggie said. "I am told he was an honorable Vulcan."

"Why did Mestral stay?" Dr. McCoy asked. "Surely his people would not allow that?"

"They were not told. He stayed for me. I think we had already begun to bond."

'Oh, so the others went back to their world. Then when things got hot they began to send refugees here?"

"Yes, before you look outraged we have permission. The president signed an executive order granting them safe passage and the right to immigrate. Mestral asked permission and we will be giving the world a lot in return."

Dr. McCoy could not help but notice that Maggie Grayson included herself with Mestral and his friends. _Somehow he had a feeling that they were a packaged deal. That gave him an odd feeling of comfort. He knew Maggie was level headed and loyal. He relaxed as he considered that his government knew the truth or at least the president did. So maybe it was not an invasion. The question was how were they going to keep this thing quiet. It never occurred to him that he was now firmly on his new friends side. His fears pushed away when he learned that they had asked to be allowed to immigrate. Hell even his own family had snuck in to the US all those years ago. So the Vulcans at least were legal. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The president spoke softly to Mestral. The idea for the cover story was given and Mestral sighed. It was a ridicules idea but then maybe that was the point. "We will follow your lead on this Mr. President." He said.

Harry laughed at the exasperated tone his friend was using. "Well it is imposable and that my friend is the point. We can hardly tell the truth now can we? I also would prefer people to dismiss this as a random act."

"One could hope. However your cover story may raise more questions." Mestral said. "It might be more logical to claim it was an experimental aircraft."

"We could do that, but the public would want to see what type of craft it is. We do not have one like it. No this is better. They may speculate but it will die down quickly."

"I will bow to your judgment in this area Harry."Mestral said clearly not believing it at all. "We just have to shield the survivors. Please order your people away from the Reservation. We have to keep the injured safe and secure."

"The orders have been sent. You should have no problems. If you do call me."

"I shall Harry now if you will excuse me I am needed again." Mestral said.

"Of course keep me posted and Mestral if you need anything."

"I know and it is appreciated my friend." Mestral said. He hung up and went back to checking the wounded as one of the females came out of her healing trance.

TBC...


	50. Chapter 50

By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

Tuesday, February 09, 2010

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.

Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy

Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.

Rating: From G to NC-17

Eugenics a New World is Created

**Part 52**

Harry Truman sighed with annoyance. _He had thought that the situation in the dessert would subside quickly. He had never dreamed that one of the local towns would seek to exploit the crash. He was rapidly begging to hate the name Roswell. He set down the New York Herald and picked up the LA Inquisitor. It seemed that the UFO theory and craze had gone national. He sighed and picked up his coffee trying to decide how to deal with this unexpected problem_. Even as he sipped his coffee his aid came in.

"Mr. President there is a call for you. It seem news of the UFO's have reached Moscow and London. The president and prime minister are on lines one and two respectively."

Harry swore and decided he would have to give the world leaders more than the weather balloon story. _The problem was he had no idea what to tell them. Just then the telephone on his desk rang_. With a sigh he picked it up. Of course it was Mestral.

"It seems we have many reporters in the area Mr. President. I have been questioned. It seems that the reporters think perhaps it was a rocket test that failed. While I find the idea of lying discomforting perhaps we could as Maggie says tell a white lie? After all it is not a total falsehood as the ship my people arrived on was experimental. Maggie seems to think that keeping the "white lie" close to the truth will serve us best. It is clear we must give the public more than it was a weather balloon. I have also heard that our allies and adversaries are concerned. This explanation may be enough to smooth things over." Mestral paused then continued. "Vulcans do not lie but we have been known to with hold information when deemed appropriate. I would say protecting my people is such a case."

"Mestral if you are willing to go along, well it could solve a lot of issues at least with those in power. I am not so certain I wish to tell the general public that but....the world leaders that is another thing. Yes, it was a rocket failure. It will set the British prime minister's mind at ease and let the Russian president gloat. It will work I am sorry you will have to be involved." Harry knew _Mestral did not lie. However , he also knew that the Vulcan wanted to protect his people. Sometimes you did things you hated as a leader. He shuttered as he considered the hard choices he had made. He was not going to let innocents die again and when it came down to it that was what Mestral's people were innocents seeking a new life and freedom. It was no different than any other group that had come to America and he would see them safe. Besides he knew his people would benefit from this and it was the right thing to do._

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

In Roswell New Mexico the towns people were excited. This UFO thing had the potential to make them a lot of money. Before long there were T-Shirts and photos of aliens. Of course they were all pictures of Hollywood aliens. Short and green and with bubbles for helmets. The color of the aliens was of course green because everyone knew Martians had to be green. It was clear that they could milk this and make a fortune. The rest of the country was rocket happy so maybe just maybe they could put their little town on the map. After all there was that Air Force base in the dessert and it was highly restricted. Yes, this plan would save their little town.

Mestral read the papers and sighed he hated that the world now feared alien invasion. He had watched several movies with his family and he found it highly illogical that humans would consider any visitor hostile. While it was true that not all races were peaceful even the Klingons and Romulans generally were not overtly hostile at first contact. He was shocked to hear Maggie laugh at the sketches of the aliens that the so called Eye witnesses had seen. "Mestral you do not remember do you?"

He raised a brow at that. "I am afraid I do not understand Maggie?"

"When that reporter at the rocket launch he asked what you thought aliens might look like. He said green with antenna and you said maybe they will be blue. The thing is honey they look like the pictures of those Andorians you were telling me about only they are green. Maybe some of your people intermarried." She was laughing hard.

Mestral looked horrified. Even he was no so certain he wanted IDIC taken to that extent. A Vulcan with Andorians Antennae was just disturbing.

TBC....


	51. Chapter 51

By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

14 March 2010

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.

Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy

Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.

Rating: From G to NC-17

Eugenics a New World is Created

**Part 53**

In Carbon Creek several of the locals were laughing as they read the paper. It seemed that the country was Alien happy. Heather shook her head and wondered what they would think if they ever learned the truth. She watched as her nephews and niece played in their sandbox. _It was such innocent play. She just hoped that the world would never learn the truth because if they did then those sweet babies could be in danger. The children were so gifted. She loved them as much as she did Zephraim. He was her husband, lover and if she was right the father of her child. She prayed he would be happy. They had planned on waiting but sometimes mother nature had other ideas. She just hoped her children would be as special as the Samuel and Seth and T'Lia. She sighed as the twins grew bored with their sand castle. She watched as the large structure was knocked over so they could begin again. It really was a shame because even now the twins had some very advanced skills. After all how many sand castles had rooms you could look into. Of course T'Lia began to cry because the crushed castle buried her doll. Heather got up and went over to comfort her. The boys of course looked confused not understanding her tears. Well at least some things crossed cultures. Boys and men were clueless where women were concerned. That thought made Heather smile._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now early afternoon and Mestral was watching as Dr. McCoy came walking out with several of the healers. The human had not stopped working on his people all night. He had left briefly to change into clean and sterile outfits but that was all. The human had impressed him deeply and he was certain inviting him to Carbon Creek was the right thing to do. Men like Dr. McCoy were rare in any species and Mestral would reward him well for his compassion and caring. Humans were proving to be most useful allies. Mestral was shocked to see Maggie walking over carrying a tray of refreshments. He could smell the sweet tea and coffee from across the room. The soup she carried also held a deep appeal. He was suddenly very aware that he had not eaten in over 12.72 hours. His Maggie was a wonder. He moved to her side to take the tray. It was clearly heavy. Maggie smiled at him. "I ordered tea and soup for you all. It is very hot so please be careful."

"That smells fine Mrs. Grayson." the doctor said with a smile. I will have some coffee in just a moment. I need to go call my wife. She will be worried."

"Go right ahead doctor." Maggie said with a grin."The coffee will be here when you get back. No promises on the food."

Dr. McCoy laughed at this and at the brow Mestral raised. It was clear he knew his wife was teasing him but not so sure about what?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Doctor the Khans are back in the United States. They are headed out west."

"Where Ludwig" Dr. Mendel asked.

"The flight plan said Arizona sir. We have people following."

"Good keep me informed."The doctor said. He did not like that Khan had not reported in. _This could become a problem. Perhaps he would need to consider eliminating the man? No, not yet, he still had his uses. Maybe after the man had sired a few more children. Then they could destroy him. Because once they had children Khan and Jhan were no longer needed. Especially if the men sired male children. They might have to wait a few years for their new studs to come on line but, it might be worth it. These children would be loyal to them and not to anyone else. Loyal children and sires for the fatherland was all he needed. Germany would rise again and they would destroy any who would stand in their way. His people would mold humanity and they would make perfect shock troops for their planet. The humans were a lot like their canines when properly trained. Domicile and loyal along with being highly protective. Yes humanity would make a good attack dog and with over a billion of them he could afford to find only the best and toughest to breed. Humans would make useful pets._

_XXXXXXX_

The smell of coffee work Zephraim and he stumbled out. "Mother you are a goddess."

Maggie laughed and handed her son a cup of hot coffee and an apple. He frowned at that but took it anyway. She grinned. "Eat up son."

"I would rather have steak and eggs but this is good too."He said with a grin.

"Ha... ha, Eat up." Maggie ordered.

Zephraim took the fruit and coffee and went to sit down before he collapsed. It had been one hell of a night.


	52. Chapter 52

2010-07-01

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.

Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy

Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.

Rating: From G to NC-17

By: FireStar

Eugenics a New World is Created

Part 54 Comforts

Harry Truman wondered again why he wanted to be president. He could have simply stayed home in Missouri become a farmer or tinker. Hell he could have even been a shoe salesmen. Anything had to be simpler then his current job. His respect for Franklin went up once more. To think he had taken on the job four times. The man had been a saint or insane and at this moment Harry had no idea which was right. He looked over the paper and knew that the explanation of a weather balloon had fallen flat. He could not believe the speculation in the media. More importantly he could not believe the number of UFO sightings. On the positive side only two of the last thirty four had been real. One the ship that crashed and the other a small ship Mestral had used to move supplies from Carbon Creek to the new colony. This situation was becoming very complicated. The only plus side he could see was the help that was offered by the United States newest allies in the Middle East. Arab and Israeli medical teams had flown in to help. Of course the cover was a medical exchange with the United States to foster peace. However, Harry had to admit it gave him hope. He was saddened by the loss of life and sent his condolences to Mestral and his people. Unfortunately losses happened sometimes because of accidents and he felt bad for his friend. It was hard to believe that the Vulcan ships had traveled light years only to crash on Earth. Sometime fate was a fickle thing. Harry was not a philosopher he would leave that to deep thinkers. The thing was he wondered if maybe they were pushing it? Earth was hardly peaceful and if this got out...well it could be a problem. He pushed that thought aside and prayed that the peace would come one day. Just not now, his nation was still too xenophobic to be exposed to Vulcan. It was unfortunate that their greatest hope and allies had to hide what they were.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heather cleaned up her nephews. They had been playing outside and like all small children were dirty and sticky. She smiled at them as they tried to escape bath time. It was rather fun to listen to toddlers try to convince you that a bath was illogical. She had to give them points for creativity. She especially liked the part about conserving water which they had come to understand was a very precious resource. She looked down at the two very serious faces and decided to counter that argument with her own version of logic. "Samuel, Seth perhaps you two should share a bath? That way we can conserve water and you can test our your new boats together."

Two small dark brows rose as one at the reminder of their new tub toys. The children looked at each other and instantly agreed. _Heather resisted smiling because she knew it was the idea of playing and testing the boats that had won the boys over. She considered how Maggie had encouraged Mestral to help the boys create tub toys. The idea being that if they had something to keep them occupied they might be more inclined to take a bath. The children's minds were constantly working and it was easier to make some tasks dual purpose. Bath time had become one such activity. The boys like Mestral were not overly fond of water in large quantities. The bath and pools unnerved them deeply. Maggie had found distraction worked best to get the children and even her mate into a tub. Mestral of course was old enough to take a shower and used that method to keep clean. Maggie however, knew sometimes baths were needed. It was a good way to ease sore muscles and an easier way to clean the children. So, to that end she had Mestral help the children design boats to play with in the tub. They tested their creations and played while they got clean. Heather thought it really was not all that different then human children. Well unless you considered that their boats were scale models of a tall sailing ship._

_xxxxxxxxx_

Mestral prepared the meal. He knew that those who were now up and about would need sustenance. The soup he made was designed to restore them and perhaps offer comfort. Maggie often made certain foods that were popular at the tavern because they were what his friends called comfort food. He was not certain he understood the concept as humans did but having a familiar meal might ease his people's anxieties. While Vulcans as a whole suppressed their emotions the crash was sufficient reason to be concerned. This ship was the largest group of his people to arrive and its crashing was going to cause some concerns. Many would grieve the loss of the crew who had fought so hard to keep them safe. They would feel guilt and remorse. Mestral knew this even as he knew his people would deny these emotions. In the end all he could do to help was prepare food and offer support and structure. In time the grieving would end and they would properly honor those who gave their lives as they moved on and built a safe and secure alternate home for his people.

TBC...

A/N: I would love to know if anyone is still reading this. Sorry for the delays in the updates.

Fire


	53. Chapter 53

By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

Tuesday, August 31, 2010

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.

Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy

Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has placed this story or me on their alert list or reviewed. I apologize for the long wait on the update. Real life had been busy.

Fire

Rating: From G to NC-17

Eugenics a New World is Created

Part 55 Illusions

Dr. Mendel was concerned. Khan and Jhan had not come to him with the news of their sudden trip out west. He was not pleased with this because it spoke of growing ties between the house of Grayson and the Khans. He was not certain that this was a useful connection for his plans. He leaned back and considered his plans with care. He did not want to tangle with Mestral Grayson. The man was too well connected at the moment to touch. Plus if he was honest he was intrigued by the idea of perhaps one day breeding a child from either Khan or Jhan to their line. Mestral was clearly advanced for a human and so was his female. While it was certain she had humble beginnings her son was highly gifted. In fact the boy would have been a perfect recruit had he been an orphan. However, he was for the moment out of reach. The question was would Khan and his brother remain loyal and useful?

There was a positive side to this relationship however. The Grayson money was helping fuel his plans in India. That had to be counted as success. At least he could report several live birth to his superiors and their allies. It would not due to fail the empire. His plans for earth and the humans was long term and if he could get them to finance them so much the better. It was not easy to obtain large amounts of funds without attracting attention. His operation had been kept small and low key. However, if the Grayson's wanted to be generous and help feed the world and take care of the medical needs of their poor he would use it. All he had to do was get Khan to let him find more breeders. Humans were not as strong as his people or their cousins but, they had potential with proper breeding and controls. The strong aggressive streak could be molded and used to their advantage. All he had to do was use care and move slowly and pretend to care about Khan's causes. It would still work. He could still make his plans work even after the failure in Germany. He sighed and poured himself a glass of wine. It was weak but flavorful. He had to admit Hitler had some damned fine cellars. Too bad he had not had time to take wine out before the end. At least the research had been saved. Humanity would be advanced because of their work. Advanced humans would make perfect shock troops for the empire. Their emotions would lead them to fight with a passion of a Klingon and the coldness of an Andorian. They could at times also be extremely logical. The Vulcans would never know what hit them. Yes, he would succeed and his people would rule the stars. He smiled because this backwater world had never even been noticed by the might High Command of Vulcan. His intelligence reports suggested it would be decades before even a scout ship visited this world and then it would be too late. Because even if the Vulcans chose to make contact, well humans were to emotional for them to get along with. History showed that Vulcans were insular despite preaching IDIC. He snorted at that thought. IDIC like that mattered to them? No Vulcan was insular and xenophobic. They would never lower themselves to embrace humanity ideas much less mate with them. They would never seek to advance the humans. If they made contact they would treat them as primitives to be observed and catalogued. Their policy of not interfering with other cultures would doom them. Because his people had no such qualms and because of this they would expand across the stars and in time take Vulcan and remind her that they were not the most advanced of the Vulconoid races.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heather took Zephraim's call and paled. She quickly took notes of all the supplies he would need. When she hung up she called Brother Khan and the others who quickly went out to gather what was needed. She sent for Matt and Maria knowing that they could organize their friends in finding the other supplies Mestral and his people would need. The next call was harder because it required her to tell their new Vulcan friends that there had been a bad accident. It was not something she wanted to do. She knew that it was hard for the new Vulcans to fit in. She was certain that this news would be hard on them. She also knew that they would show no emotions which might cause issues with their humans allies. She sighed and said a silent prayer that this would not expose them as being alien. She also had a feeling that T'Kia would want to go and help. She was a healer and as such would want to rush to help her countrymen. However, Zephraim had said Mestral wanted them to remain in the home place for the moment. The risk of exposure was great but at least they were safe for the moment. He did not want any more of his people in harm's way then necessary. Heather was not certain she agreed but, Mestral was adamant at this point. She was not about to go against his wishes. Especially when Maggie agreed. Besides, his arguments had been logical. He wanted them to set up a trauma unit to take in the wounded once they were stable. He had also ordered that she send the newest and fastest planes they had to retrieve the most critically wounded. He had argued that T'Kia and the other healers would be needed to help organize the care and ensure the plan was set up as a flying field hospital. That argument had made sense to Heather. She decided to hold off on calling T'Kia. Instead she called the plan ordering the planes to be made ready for their maiden voyages. She understood what Mestral hoped to do and it was a brilliant idea. However, claiming one of their planes had crashed was a bit extreme. They were however different than any other commercial vehicle flying so maybe they could sell it. It just was crazy to think they could pull it off. She called her Union chief to get the work underway. Grayson's would be paying triple overtime for this one. Then she would call T'Kia.

TBC...


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.

Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy

Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.

Rating: From G to NC-17

Eugenics a New World is Created

Part 56

The news of a Grayson plan crashing in the desserts of the southwest was a shock to the nation. Mestral called a press conference and explained that they had been using the desserts of their friends and allies to test fly their newest designs. He refused to answer any major questions about the designs. Instead he lead the group of reporters to a small airfield. Once there he directed them to look up.

The reporters heard a booming sound. As they all looked up several sleek jets appeared in the air. The planes were clearly fighters and faster and sleeker then anything ever seen before. They flew escort to another larger plane that landed on the strip. It was clearly designed to be a cargo craft. Like the other planes it was large and powered by jet engines.

"Holy crap that thing is a monster." one reporter said. "Look at all the lights on it."

Mestral turned to the crowd and said. "As you can see when the lights go on the cargo plan in most impressive. It is one of these machines that crashed in the dessert. "He paused for affect. "We at Grayson's had hoped to keep these machine under wraps for a little longer as we wanted to submit it as part of our bid for the newest defense contracts."

"What caused the crash Dr. Grayson?"

Mestral looked at the reporter and answered calmly. "At this time we do not know. We will be animalizing the data and then address the issue."

"What were the planes carrying?"

Mestral looked out at the reporter and with rather sad sigh. "Several engineers and their families were coming in from differing allied nations. We are saddened to say several have been badly injured or killed. The planes you see now coming in are carrying medical equipment and specialized medical teams from Carbon Creek. We ask that you do not seek to interview them at this time. They are needed to attend the injured. We will be conducting a full inquiry to how this tragedy happened. However, due to the classified nature of the vehicles involved some details may not be shared. So, it could honestly be said that these planes were indeed the Unidentified Flying Objects noted in the night sky. They do however have proper designations. X101 Code named the Whale, X 102 Code name Dolphin. "

There were a few chuckles at the names. "Now if you would excuse me I have an inquiry to begin."

The reporters kept shouting questions but Mestral simply walked away. Back in Washington the press was demanding answers.

The president sipped his coffee and said to his wife. "We should have stuck to the weather balloon story."

She laughed and said. "I don't think that would have worked. Well you can tell they have a navy yard."

"Yes, indeed. Whale and dolphin. Really, though I have to say the big plane's name fits. Why don't we slip out to David. It may blow over by Monday."

His wife gave him a hard look but nodded. Harry did not need more stress.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie was busy helping set up housing for the new arrivals. The original plan had been to have full colony set up off the reservation. The sudden media attention however made this option a little more complicated. Kevin Donavan rolled over to Maggie who was taking to David. "Mrs. Grayson we have your people move on the reservation or post guards. I mean the lands you bought are private property."

"That is a kind thought. We have no desire to impose."Maggie said softly.

Kevin smiled at her concerns. "It is not an imposition. Chief Archer offered to help. He thinks that an alliance will benefit the tribe. He would have come himself only he is still helping with the relief work. Please it would be no problem for us to set guards. Frankly the men here could use honest work."

Maggie nodded understanding his worries. "All right I'll speak to Mestral."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Khan and the Donavan's stepped off the plane. All the men were highly concerned. Crossing the Italian mob could be a dangerous stunt. How Kevin could be so foolish made his father want to shake him. Then again he was a good man and he would have to help.  
Khan had similar thoughts. He however knew Mestral feared few humans. It was all part of that natural arrogance. In some ways it was amusing but, it also meant his ally and friend sometimes underestimated humanity. He was too quick to think good about them. Then again Khan thought he had meet mostly honest and good humans. That was something he might have to change if only for his own sanity's sake. Mestral would have to see humans could be evil if he and his people were to survive. Khan almost hated having to be the one to show him this.

TBC...

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Real life can be consuming at times. Reviews make me update faster. :) -Fire


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer:See Part One

Friday, October 08, 2010

Eugenics A New World is Created

Part 57 Time

Khan and Donavan arrived at the reservation hospital. They had gotten thought he guards and check points because of Kevin. He had left word that his father and family were coming to help. Khan got out of the car and walked inside. He sent Jhan to speak to several guards and find out what help would be needed. He would protect these people because they were vital to his owns survival. Kevin Donavan wheeled out and took his hand. "The help will be appreciated Mr. Khan. We have a lot of land to patrol."

Khan nodded he was impressed with this young man. Like Karl he did not let his disability slow him down. He was a man willing to help and protect those in his care. Khan knew this man would become a close friend in time. "We are looking for David Marcus. Mestral told us to meet him. He wants us to take the outer gates so that your people can conduct patrol on the outer lands. I believe Mestral thinks that is a more logical use of our people as yours know the area better."

"Yeah, Mestral...Dr. Grayson and David agreed with Jack and the chief on that plan. David is at the crash site. He is acting as Mestral's body guard much to his annoyance. I don't think Dr. Grayson likes to be guarded."

Khan grinned at this. "Yes, I can see it would be an issue. He is a strong man and probably hates the idea of guards."

Kevin's Father spoke up. "You help Khan and the others. I am going to have a word with the Gambino's. I think if we talk it out problems can be prevented. I would hate to have to remind them that they are not the top of the food chain."

Kevin grinned at that. "Be nice dad. We can't afford a war."

His father nodded and turned with his brothers to go. "Don't worry Kevin I can be diplomatic."

There was a stifled choke behind him. He glared at his other sons as Kevin tried not to laugh. "Sure pop. Just be careful. Those folks are evil."

The elder Donavan nodded and left with his sons flanked by two of Khans guard much to his own cringe. It seemed Khan wanted to protect him to. It was amusing if a bit insulting, however he knew it was a sign of friendship so he tried not to take offence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

V'Los report came as no surprise. Their own agents had confirmed that the ships with the scientists had escaped. The Councilor leaned back and folded his hands. How he chose to deal with this could well affect all future operations. A part of him wanted to remove V'Los. Unfortunately there was not another agent ready to step in. The failure would have to be overlooked for the moment. However, once there was a new agent who could take V'Los place then he would be eliminated. Failure was not acceptable. Failure would not win his people their world back. Perhaps V'Los had been away to long? It might be he was becoming to logical and not ruthless enough? That had to be considered. It could alter future agents training. Something to consider. The Councilor typed out a message. For the moment Agent V'Los had a reprieve. After all he was still needed. This mercy might even bind him closer to his handlers. Perhaps this could work to his benefit? Only time would tell. A new world was not created in a day and set back happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Vulcans at Carbon Creek moved with speed and efficiency to prepare for their counterparts arrival. They knew their kin would need all of their skills as healers to get well. T'Kia directed teams to set up an emergency wing at the new hospital. The best security features were added. The new lab was set up in this wing. It would be vital to keep the humans from learning that their people were different. She had meditated deeply in the last hours to find calm. Her own brother was on the flight. She had been relieved to learn he survived if a bit wounded. It was an illogical emotion but, relief was felt. She pushed it aside and renewed her efforts. They needed a safe place and the best care. T'Kia was going to ensure they got it.

TBC...

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates. RL been a bit busy.-Fire


	56. Chapter 56

2011-08-10

By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.

Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy

A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updating real life and writers block are to blame. I hope to be updating more frequently now. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review and for your patience with me.

Fire

Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.

Rating: From G to NC-17

Eugenics a New World is Created

Part 58

It had been three days since the crash and the Donavan's and Khan had arrived to offer assistance to Kevin and Mestral. They had arrived a lot faster than they had believed possible. Then again they had come out on special Grayson shipping flights whose path had been cleared by the President himself. Originally Seamus Donavon had chartered a flight. However when they had been redirected in Michigan to Selfridge Air Force Base which was part of the Strategic Air Command and theyhad been transferred to a the Grayson Shipping's plane.This had come as a shock to both men and their teams however one did not argue with the President of the United States. Especially when his goals matched your own and made it happen faster.They had arrived and taken up their duties relatively quickly. Now looking back Khan was almost certain that the President wanted them there as backup. However since it fit with his plans he was not going to complain overly much. They had managed to fit in and he was rather certain that the Donavan's presence at least was going to keep the Italian mob in check. He had wanted to go speak privately with the men who dared threaten Mestral and Maggie however Seamus had pointed out subtly sometimes worked far better. Besides why draw attention to himself. It was far better that they as known rivals deal with the Italian trash. Because then when it came time to dispose of them Khan and his people could take care of the deed while he and his sons proved to be a distraction for the local law. It also gave he and his sons a solid alibi for when Khan did deal with them. Because on that day Seamus had every intention of being in a room with his family and all the law men he could find. It would be sweet revenge without ever having to get his hands dirty. Oddly enough the plan was just dark enough to appeal to Khan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kevin watched his father as he paced around the room. He had missed his family a lot even though he loved his wife's dearly. However, one thing he did not miss was the mob politics. He had been glad to escape the family business. Yet for all that he was glad his family was there for him. He knew Dr. Grayson was too good of a man to have to deal with the likes of Hoffman's and their Gambinos friends. His family had been keeping them at bay in New York for years. He knew his family was not lily white and honest. They however did have some standards and mostly stuck to harmless crimes like gambling and liquor running. They never dealt in drugs or human trafficking. The Gambino's however dealt with every human vice never caring who it hurt. They were the lowest of the low. They would sell their own mother for a dollar. It was a good thing his father and brothers were here because it would make the Italians think twice before acting. Anyone under his families protection would make them think twice before acting. Then there was Khan and Jhan's reputations as muscle men and enforcers. No one who was even slightly sane would underestimate those men. He knew for a fact that Khan was one of the few men his father feared. He had feared him enough to seek an alliance in the form of marriage. However the young Indian had declined the offer reminding Seamus that he came from a very different culture and that those differences would not make for a good marriage. His father had backed down and instead offered a business partnership. One that had grown over the years and made both men wealthy. Yes it was a good thing sometimes to have ruthless friends and family especially when protecting innocents like Mestral.

Mestral was grateful to have his allies arrive. He knew he would need help protecting his people. They had been through a trauma and were not at their most logical at this time. Under normal circumstances he did not believe that they would need guards to protect them. However, this was not a normal time. In fact he was rather certain Mathew and the others would be protecting the human population far more than the Vulcan one. As with the incident with Dr. McCoy Mestral knew his people would be acting far more on instinct than logic until they regained their equilibrium. David, Mathew, Paul and even Khan and the Donavan family would ensure their privacy. The curiosity of the press was rather problematic. He did not understand why such tragedy was considered news and sensationalized. Zephraim had tried to explain it but the whole idea of it was highly illogical. It had nothing to do with the country as a whole. Vulcans were a private race, however Mestral had a feeling he and his people would need to adjust to the constant human curiosity of knowing everything. It would take some adjustment. For the moment however his people would be shielded by their very human allies.

TBC….


	57. Chapter 57

Friday, August 12, 2011

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.

Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy

Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.

Rating: From G to NC-17

Eugenics a New World is Created

Part 59

"T'Pol are you saying that my family and the Captain's all come from Mestral?"

"Yes, they do as do several members of the crew. There are also several decedents of Khan and Jhan on board. They are not full augments but they do carry some of the best traits of those beings."

"So, is that why the High Command was so scared of Earth advancing?"

"Beloved, the High Command does not know about the hybrid children. It was never told to them. While the High Council is aware or at least certain members are the old High Command was the very reason so many Vulcan's fled to Earth. The Earth may have in many ways been primitive but, it held then as now much promise. Our peoples worked together to build several thriving endeavors. "

"Why did they not help us reach the stars faster. I mean if what you say is true then a little more would not have mattered much. I mean Mestral helped with the first rockets." Trip said. "It could have been years earlier."

"Yes, but your people were not yet ready. It has never been easy. Soval had to ride a tight rope between the High Command and Earth and her leaders. How would it have looked if he had openly befriended the best of your scientists? Even his interaction with Henry Archer was carefully done. He may well have known his forefather walked on Earth but to openly admit it would have caused trouble. Even When the official first contact happened there were sever issues."

Trip looked at her not liking so much of this explanation and decided he wanted to hear more of T'Pol's tale of Mestral Grayson. "Ok so a ship crashed and they hid it calling it a UFO. What happened next."

T'Pol looked at him sharply but knew he only dropped it for the moment. However she was glad because she really did not want to try to defend his ancestors choices. Especially when she did not really agree with them. She would love for their people to be more out in the open. It would solve so many problems and may have saved them some pain. She went on-

The Gambino's were not happy when they saw the Donavan clan walking with Mestral and several of the local native peoples. They had not expected to have any real challenges outside of the local law who they figured they could either bribe or intimidate. Having more members of the top criminal families of the East Coast was not good. Seeing Jhan and Khan openly welcomed as close friends was also highly disturbing. It was clear that this Grayson fellow was connected to more than just the government. Maybe just maybe they should not be so hard on Stella's husband. Because honestly this was beginning to look like a very stacked deck.

Several reporters were walking around the town looking for a story. One from New York spotted the mobsters. He slipped away and went to a local pay phone. He began to feed it dimes and quarters. His editor had to hear about this. This was big news. The top mobsters from back home had all disappeared and then they showed up here. Something big had to be going down. He could hardly wait to get the scoop in.

The reporter had not been noticed by anyone. It was clear each side was carefully eyeing the other neither side wanting hostilities to break out openly. Seamus walked over to the Gamboni's and smiled coldly.

"Well well what have we here. I guess we all decided to come out and visit our respective families."

"Oh, and who might your family be?" Paul asked.

"Well that be my son there. The handsome lad in the wheel chair. My boy he lost his legs at Wake Island. He's a hero he is. He's got a chest full of medals to prove it. Now he moved out here to get a new start. Said he had enough of the killing. Not that he can't do it but see he was afraid it might get to easy for him. So our local priest suggested a new start in a new place. Well Kevin here he had made some friends with the locals." He pointed at the natives. "I guess they were in his unit or something. Anyway he comes out here and ends up hitched to that pretty little girl there. She's the local Chief's daughter just so you know. Anyway he was a bit lonesome and so out we came to see him."

Gamboni did not believe a word of it. He understood why Donavan was here. He smiled. "Well that sounds like my story really. My sister Stella wanted us out here for a visit. Her husband wanted to do a bit of business with us. He promised her a house in Miami and needed Peter and my advice on how to make money to buy it."

"I see, well as long as it don't disturb my boy and his family we'll have no issues."

Gamboni looked at him hard. "Business is business Donavan."

"It is at that. But this is family Gamboni which to me and mine is more important. Plus I'm thinking it is to Mestral and Khan too. Do you really wish to deal with all of us?"

Paul Gamboni turned on his heel and left. He was not going to lose his temper. He would deal with the problem soon enough but on his terms. He might just buy Stella that house himself. If only to give him time to figure out how to turn this to his advantage.


	58. Chapter 58

By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

September 3, 2011

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.

Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy

A/N: Thank you to everyone for the kind reviews. has been giving me issues so responding to reviews has been difficult. They are however deeply appreciated.

Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.

Rating: From G to NC-17

Eugenics a New World is Created

Part 60

The Archer family were eager to help their new allies. In the many years that they had ruled the tribe they had faced many choices and challenges. This choice to join with Mestral and his clan had been easy. Unlike many of the humans that came to them the Vulcans were honest. They openly helped the clan. They had already updated the medical clinic and the roads were being repaired. Several wells had been found and for the first time in memory water might not be an issue. While it was true they would never have it in abundance the recycling methods promised to save them a lot. He watched as his people worked to help save those who had been injured in the crash. He did not see Vulcans merely allies. He prayed that most would live because deep down he knew they were his people's salvation. He wondered it perhaps he should try to form a marriage alliance with Mestral's family. It was something to consider.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Khan walked into town. He was not happy about what he had learned. America was supposed to be the land of the free. Yet he had encountered a great deal of racism. He and Jhan had not been happy when several shop keepers looked at them strangely for coming in to purchase supplies. He had heard one man call him an uppity redskin. Of course while he had been offended Khan had also been amused. It was so clear that these people could not tell the differences between the races. Which as he carried his bags out to the truck might prove useful. He knew he had to have several places to establish his families. He wanted to have many wives and children of many different races. While he was proud of his own heritage he knew that many different groups had things to offer. His relationship with Dawn had and Elise proved this to him. He noted that several of the native women had been watching him and Jhan and he knew that it might well prove profitable to establish ties here. He also knew that because the locals could not distinguish between his people and the locals native that any children born here would blend in. He knew from personal experience in India that mixed race children were often looked down upon by the whites that ruled. While it was unfortunate that the native peoples here were considered second class citizens at least if he had children here they would be seen as a part of that race. Hiding in plain sight. Because he wanted his families safe. Having a second or even third place to live would be wise. He also knew from Dawn that natives might be more willing to accept multiple marriage partners. It was something to consider. He set the bags of food and medical supplies into his borrowed truck. Then he headed for the BIA office. Mestral was right they needed more land. He had decided to buy some here as well. It would prove that he had intentions of establishing ties here. It would also be a nice gift to the local natives. A way to prove he wanted to help them. Which in turn might encourage a marriage alliance. Yes it was a good plan.

As he walked to the office he saw a small woman come running down the street. She was afraid and crying. On her heels were several white teens mocking her calling her foul names.

She ran straight into Khan. "Excuse me." She said tears falling. He held her and seeing the young men chasing her he pulled her behind him.

"What is going on here?" He demanded.

"None of your business Redskin. We were just having a talk with the …girl."

"I hardly think so." Khan said. Jhan moved to his side to help him if needed. Both men were large and easily a match for the four who had been chasing the small woman.

"Look hand her over. We paid for her fair and square. She belongs to us."

Khan saw red. No one should ever own another. Slaver angered him as few things did. "I do not think the young lady wants to be with you gentlemen." His tone suggested he did not believe the men were anything of the sort.

"Yeah well we paid for her so hand her over."

"How much." Khan countered.

"More then you have injun. We paid 1000 dollars to bring here to the states."

Khan glared. He turned to the young woman and said "Is this true?"

"Yes, I was to be a bride. Not to be…to be what they want. It was to be an arranged marriage. My family …they needed the money. The war it cost us much. I had to help my family. I thought marriage might be the answer. This man he came to our village and offered to arrange it."

Khan lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. She was very young and clearly scared. It was also clear she spoke the truth. She had thought it was to be a real marriage. In an instant he made up his mind. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of bills. He peeled off several and then looking at the men said. "1000 dollars, is hardly enough for such a treasure. It is clear you lied to the lady. It is not honorable to lie about marriage."

"Like I would marry one of them. They are our enemy fit only to-"

Khan jumped forward and grabbed the man by the throat. "Watch your words boy. I think you lied because you can't get a woman any other way." He stuffed the wad of bills into his front shirt pocket. "I just put 2000 dollars into your pocket boy. Get lost and take your sick friends with you. I can't believe…that this society condones such a thing. Off with you. The girl is mine to protect now. I won't let you abuse her because she was desperate to protect and help her loved ones. You make me ill." He tossed the young man aside with a dark look.

The youth stumbled and cursed as he fell on his backside. "I'll have you arrested."

Jhan spoke up. "I don't think you will. Slavery is illegal in this country young man. I don't think you would like to draw attention to your attempts at enslaving this young lady. My brother is right you are sick to lie to such a beautiful woman. "

"I'll get you."

Khan laughed at him. "Try boy and I will bury you."

The young men scrambled away terrified at the dark looks they were getting.

Khan turned to the young lady who was hiding behind him.

"What is your name my lady?" Khan asked.

The young woman blushed and said in soft somewhat broken English. "I …Emi. I am Emi Kato."

Khan smiled at her. She was lovely. "Come let me walk you to the dinner. Perhaps you could use some tea?"

"I have no money…I…no place to go… no home." Tears fell again.

Khan took her hand and said softly. "Do not worry little one. I will help you and keep you safe. When we have had our tea I will take you to meet a friend of ours. I am sure he and his lady wife will help you."

"You paid for me?"

"No, I will not own any person. I will see you safe but you are under no obligation to me."

Emi watched him but felt the kindness in him and having no place else to go followed him and Jhan to the dinner. She just hoped that he would be kinder then those other men and that perhaps he was honorable. She dreaded bringing disgrace to her family.


	59. Chapter 59

Wednesday, February 01, 2012

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story. This is the Sequel to Return to Carbon Creek.

Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy

Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.

Rating: From G to NC-17

Eugenics a New World is Created

Part 61 Hiding something

Jhan watched his brother and smiled. It seemed he had found another wife without even trying. She was lovely. Of course he knew that Khan would offer her a choice in this but the girl had nowhere to go and she was seeing him as her knight in shining armor. It was not a bad thing. Had Khan not stepped in he would have considered offering the girl a place in his house as well. She had wanted to help save her family and that was something Jhan could respect. He wondered if she had any sisters who might need a husband as well. Helena had been encouraging him to look for a new wife to join them. While he was falling in love with his woman he saw she was right. It was far wiser that he chose a partner rather than let the Doctor push someone loyal to him on them. Khan had gotten lucky with Elsie but there was no guarantee that could or would happen again. He watched as his brother bought the girl breakfast and listened to her tale. The more he listened the angrier he got. This could not be allowed to happen. He looked at his brother who seemed equally angry. They would have to talk to Mestral about this and maybe even the Donavan's. He knew they opposed the so called white slave trade and had contacts that often tipped them off. One of the reasons they were so safe in New York was that they often turned in the slavers and drug dealer to certain trusted policemen. In return those same police looked the other way on gambling and vices that did not hurt people too badly. Those contacts needed to know what was happening and maybe they could stop this by alerting the proper people here in the west.

Emi was shocked to have been saved. She blushed and was shy. She had never even really been around men much before. However this man made her feel safe. While he had no reason to help her he had. She noted he was strong and brave and he had not let those men hurt her. He had offered to take her to a married lady so she could be properly cared for. She knew she would follow him as she had no place to go. Emi was suddenly certain her life had taken a turn for the better. She noted that several locals seemed to be in awe of this man. Surely that meant he was important. She almost jumped up in fear as several white men came walking over.

Sean spotted Khan and headed over to give him his father's message. It seemed that they had all been made deputies. The irony of the situation was not lost on Sean. He was a mobster and proud of his heritage. He and his family were the buffer that protected the Irish immigrants from the Italians and he did not mind getting his hands dirty to do that. He considered it his duty. While he understood some men went into the fire department or the police it was not for him. He was more into direct action. He liked to bust heads when needed. It was why he liked both Khan and Jhan. They might be young but they were men who stood up for what they believed. He had laughed when he had heard about their so called adoptions. Yeah, ok that was funny. He knew Khan was at least 20 or so. However he had passed for 17 according to his papers. It was a joke but no one questioned it. Foolish really of the authorities really too thing that age mattered hell his brother Kevin had gone off to war at 17 and had already been in his father's gang for years. He himself had started at around 10 being a runner. Khan and Jhan had to fight to survive. He doubted they had ever really been kids. At least he and his brothers had that. He moved to Khan and said. "Da wanted me to give you this. Seems that Mestral's guards wanted to protect us; Paul Pike called the president and he authorized these badges." He handed it to Jhan and Khan who looked at him incredulously.

"Yeah, crazy, but the president he likes Mestral so we are all deputy United States Marshals or some such." He was barely containing his laughter.

Jhan looked at the badge then handed it to his brother. "These might be useful."

"Indeed, most useful especially with what Emi has told us. However we will need to see to that after we secure our allied house."

Sean suddenly felt a chill. I so don't want to be on their bad side he thought. "What's happened?"

"Emi came here to become a bride but was sold to men as…."

Sean face darkened."Who that's not acceptable!" he had sisters and a mother women should be respected. While he understood some choose to be freer with their lives and affections it should be by choice not because someone lied to them. His own great-grandmother had been a rich man's mistress but she had chosen her life. She made no apologies for it because he had been married and she had loved him. However it had never really been about money though to be fair his great-grandfather had set her up well. He had educated his children and taken care of her the best he could. In fact he had taken better care of Erin Donavan then his own wife. The idea that someone could be forced into such a union or worse sickened him. It showed a lack of respect for women. Something he would never tolerate. "Who is it we will help deal with them."

"I paid the bastards off. For now Emi is safe and we will deal with the situation here. After that maybe we can get Mestral's help to protect the ladies like Emi who are lied to."

Sean nodded. "I'll tell Da. He will want to help. Mother will too. Does Miss Emi have a place to stay? If not maybe mother and the girls could help her out. I know she'd not leave her on the streets."

Emi was shocked that this white man wanted to help her. More he was shocked at his respect to her. She could not help but notice many men in this café looked at her with contempt or lust. Yet he like Khan and Jhan showed respect and offered not only protection but a safe place.

"I am taking her to Lady Margret. I think they can help her."Khan said. He also knew that taking Emi to the Grayson family would show her he was an honorable man and that he was not about to take advantage. He may wish her to become his but….he wanted it to be her choice as well. She would make a lovely mate and he could tell she was intelligent a trait he wanted for his children. She was clearly relatively fluent in English and her own language. Which was exceptional given how hard English was for many to learn. He also had a feeling she might be important. His instincts told him he should not let her slip away. So he would do all he could to convince her she would be happy and safe with him. Plus to be honest she was beautiful and her children would be exceptional he could tell.

Sean saw the look pass between Emi and Khan and smiled. Well they will make a lovely couple. I like both these men but damn I am so glad Bridgette did not marry either. I'm thinking neither will be the faithful type. Though somehow I'm thinking their ladies might not mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok T'Pol there is no way that Khan was a cop!" Trip said. He rolled over and looked at his wife. "Plus he and his took slaves."

T'Pol tried to be patient. "Trip his son took slaves and frankly….I believes in many cases the people he took were better off under their care and protections." She placed her fingers on her bond-mates lips to stop him from speaking. "Slaves have value my beloved. Free men and women do not. It's not to say that slavery is right but a slave has value a freemen is in the way at times."

"Huh?" Trip said. He did not understand.

"Shall I continue with this story or shall we rest. We both have duty in the morning."

"Oh heck, I can't sleep now. Tell me more. How did the Archers become a part of it?"

"That came many years later but, some developments did occur."

Trip let T'Pol read on wondering how much more insane this story could get.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The press wanted answers. However National Security was something that they could not easily get around.

Brian Dale however was not your ordinary pressmen. Ok so they could not do a story on the crash but surely they could run one on the mob. His editor had been very interested in learning why two of the top mob families were out here in the middle of nowhere. He would run with that angle. He wondered if maybe Mestral and the Grayson's weren't as lily white and decent as they appeared to be. It was clear that they were hiding something.

TBC…..

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay in publishing an update. This work has been a bit of a challenge as I have had a bad case of writer's block. I actually had to reread both "Return to Carbon Creek" and Eugenics a New World Order" to update it. That being said I do hope to update more often and finally finish this WIP. Thank you to everyone who has been patient with me and given me encouragement.

Fire


	60. Chapter 60

Wednesday, February 01, 2012

Rating: From G to NC-17

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

Eugenics a New World is Created

Part 62 A new kind of family

Karl changed his son's nappies. He was rather smelly but soon he would be all fresh and clean. He noticed his daughter watching intently.

"Daddy why does Karl Wilhelm have such dark skin and eyes, I know he is my brother but he does not look like you or mama."

Karl sighed at this observation. His daughter was to bright at times. He set his son down and called her over. She climbed onto his wheel chair. "Do you remember that daddy was hurt in the war?"

She nodded recalling how scared she had been. He had been so sick and he had almost died. Mama had been so scared.

"Well when that happen daddy was hurt badly. Because of that I …." He looked away ashamed. "I was hurt badly Freya. Your mama loves me and you a lot. She knew I wanted a more children. A sons for our family name and sisters for you to play with. Only because I was hurt that could never be."

"Daddy mama had Karl Wilhelm."

"Yes Freya she did for me. She ….she asked a nice young man to help us. He is a good man a man I have come to love as my brother. This man is not German but for all that he is a man of honor. He helped us. Your mama and he with my permission and by my request made your little brother."

Freya was shocked. "Mama ….she cheated on you?"

Karl hugged her tightly. "No Freya she gave me a son. She did as I asked her too. Your Mama she could have should have left me when I was hurt. Your grandfather wanted that. However your mama loved us and loved me. She stayed. Baby she wanted more children and so do I. I am Karl Wilhelm's father. Yes he is not blonde haired or blue eyed but he is my son. My son, I was there when he came into this world just as I was when you were born. His biological father is my brother in all but blood and he loves your mama as much as I do. He wanted her to have her heart's desire and he gave her this gift. It is not cheating if I approve and it is not dishonest if I know and claim these children as my own. I love Karl Wilhelm just as I love you. He is your brother and he will need you to look out for him."

Freya was not certain she liked this. She loved her daddy. He should be Karl's daddy too. But, if what he said was true….he was or at least considered himself Karl Wilhem's daddy. "So Karl is your son?"

"Yes, your mother and I are married Freya her children are mine. I love you baby girl with all my heart and soul never forget that. I also love your mama enough to let her have the children she wants. She wanted a large family Freya. I did too. Only back then the war was on and …it was only possible to have you." He explained. If I had not been such a fool then there would be more children but…I still have Elise and that is enough with Freya and Karl Wilhelm. I will raise him he will be my son. "Your mother loves me too Freya she knows how much I wanted a son to teach and watch grow. While I love you little one you do not like football or baseball and it would not be fair of me to drag you to the games all the time."

Freya giggled. She liked baseball sometimes. But football or soccer was dead boring to her. Ok she could see why her dad might want a boy. Still, "Mama will have more babies?"

"Yes, dear she will and you will consider them your siblings. Your mama does this because she loves me and you. I asked for Karl Wilhelm and chose his father as he is my friend. He in turn promised never to steal your mama away. Some of this you won't understand until you are married and older little one. However know that we chose this course your mother and I together and that I will always claim her children as my own."

"Yes Daddy I understand. I'm still the oldest and I guess I have to look out for Karl Wilhelm."

Karl smiled. He still could not believe his wife and daughter insisted on calling his son by his full European name all the time. However he let it slide. He just hoped his son would not hate him for it. He grinned as he made a mental note to remind his boy it could be worse. He could be always called Karl Wilhelm Khan or KWK. He had put his foot down at that nickname it sounded too much like the American KKK. Besides Karl Wilhelm was a strong name and he liked it. He got to name his son for himself plus he even got to honor his own father Wilhelm. He loved that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The phone rang and Elise picked it up. She smiled when she heard her beloved's voice. "Elise how are you doing beloved?"

"I am doing well Khan; Karl Wilhelm is growing so fast. When will you be home?"

Khan sighed. "Soon, I will be home soon when we solve this issue for Mestral. It seems he has run afoul of the Italian mob. It is a delicate situation. "

Elise gasped in concern. "Should we send help?"

"No Jhan is here, I wanted him to stay behind but he convinced me I would need him. I am glad he came along. Some issues have arisen that make me glad of his covering my back."

"So you will come home when that is settled then?"

"Yes, and I perhaps be bringing someone home."

"Who is coming with you? Has she agreed to come here?" Elise did not say Dawn's name to protect her. She had met the young lady and liked her quite a lot. She had thought it might be a good idea to raise their children together. However Khan had said no because he wanted to keep them safe and away from the doctor; he was concerned that the doctor would not want the women to become friends and would try to cause trouble between them to make it so he was not so close to them. Sadly Elise could see the doctor trying that. Plus she had a feeling Khan did not want the doctor to have easy access to all his children. She had no choice because of their contract. Dawn however did. She envied her that. Then again she had given her beloved his first child something no one could take from her. She sighed and decided maybe she just wanted a sister closer.

"I have met someone. Her name is Emi Kato. She may join us. Would you be willing to welcome her home?" Khan sounded unsure and a bit afraid his beloved would reject the idea.

Elise worried her lip a bit, than said. "If you need her Khan and Emi wishes bring her home. I would welcome having a sister again."

"As to that we shall see. She is very lovely and I think you could be friends."

Elise laughed at this it was joyful because it would help solve one problem she had. It might make the doctor back off some in trying to pair her beloved with those he could control. "I would welcome that. Besides, I am sure Helena and I would enjoy having another woman here with us."

"I shall ask her. I did promise to take her to Maggie Grayson first. It is part of our alliance I think she may agree to join us."

"She will be one of us because none can resist you my love." Elise said.

"I love you."Khan said softly.

"I know, I love you too Khan." She said softly. Her heart broke a bit but they all had a role to play to save the world. She would share her love because the world needed him. In doing so he would love her all the more. Plus she had Karl and Freya and now her beautiful son Karl Wilhelm. Her life was blessed. She hung up and went to find her husband and children. She entered the room and stood back as her husband explained about her son. Elise was shocked at his words but humbled as well. He truly loved her. She was so lucky to have to fine men want her happiness. She went to his side and kissed his lips tenderly. Karl looked up in shock but smiled at her. Yes it was worth it. Her life was hardly conventional and there was some pain but the pleasure and love far outweighed the few oddities.

TBC…


	61. Chapter 61

Rating: From G to NC-17

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

Thursday, February 02, 2012

Eugenics a New World is Created

Part 63 Cluing the Doctor In

The idea that Aliens were real was still hard to get his mind across. He sat down and sipped his iced tea. It had been a long hard day. There had been so many injured "People". Yes they were people for all their having pointy ears and green blood. He wondered once more at the marvels of creation. He was just a simple country doctor a man who worked hard to serve and save others lives. He had never been a great thinker or even a man of deep faith. Yet meeting Mestral and his lady changed everything. George McCoy was still reeling from the shock. He noticed that David Marcus came over to him.

"Kind of makes you rethink our place in things don't it."

George snorted at that. "Yeah, it does, I mean I'm not really a religious man but, it seems like maybe the almighty is a bit more powerful then maybe we even knew."

David laughed at that. "Yeah, my lady Ruth said he is the master of the universe. Meeting Mestral and his friends…well it makes me think she's right. Not that I've been overly religious either. My dad was Methodist and mama a good Catholic girl. I went to services but…the war it made me question things. I mean how a loving merciful God could let someone do what Hitler did. Then the Japanese they were bad to in China and the Philippines. Then I met my Ruth and her mother. Their faith is so bright and strong. It made me rethink things a little. Then I met Dr. Einstein and the wonder of his mind makes me think that there had to be some plan. However meeting Mestral and Maggie…that changed everything for me; it made me think that maybe God does care and maybe some of it is about us as people, that is to say we have free will and choices. I met Mestral only a few years ago but the man…he has changed so much. It's hard for me to imagine life before them now. He is such a giving individual. He leads by example and gives so much never thinking what he does is really all that important or spectacular. It's just who he is. I have to say he sets a hell of a bar for a man who wants to be a husband. Do you know most everything, every improvement every advance he has done is for Maggie."

The doctor looked at him strangely. "I'm not sure I understand."

David chuckled and took a long drink of his own iced tea. "It only occurred to me recently. I, Mathew Denison, and Paul Pike were all talking about the changes Mestral and Maggie have brought to our home Carbon Creek. Ok to be fair I only recently started thinking of that place as home but…anyway, we started comparing notes."

"Go on, this sounds interesting." The doctor said.

"Well, it seems that back when he and his associates as he calls them arrived they had no place to go or live. So they wandered into the Rusty Pick which is Maggie's bar. It's kind of a central gathering place for the town. It and the café the Rusty Nail are kind of the major places for people to go and relax."

"Yeah I get that. Sounds like a nice little business." The doctor said.

David chuckled at that. The place was booming but that was hardly here nor there at the moment.

"Well anyway Mestral, T'Mir and Xon all come in to the bar." He explained. "Now I wasn't there mind you as I had not yet met them this is all from Zephraim."

"Yeah ok, sounds like an interesting story."

David snorted yeah you could say that he thought. "Well anyway they had no funds and the cloths they were wearing had been acquired."

The doctor looked at David sharply.

"They have sense been paid for and then some, but back to the story. They had to find a way to gain not only funds but a place to live. "

"So what they do play darts to win some money?" George asked.

"No 8 ball. "

The doctor almost choked on his tea.

"It seems one of our locals was a bit drunk and wanted a kiss from T'Mir so they bet a kiss against several dollars."

"I take it they won?"

"Yes, Mestral cleaned him out and won over 50.00 dollars that night. It was enough to buy some supplies and find a room. Now you have to understand Maggie is a generous soul. That part of her has always been there. So she gave T'Mir a job and helped Mestral get one at the mine. Xon found a job as a handy man."

The doctor looked at him in shock. It was hard to reconcile those elegant sophisticated people who had been on the news with Mestral as common laborers.

"Yeah, I can't picture it either. Anyway they worked and made money and tried to find a way home. Well because Maggie accepted them they kind of became a part of the community. Then one day there was an accident at the mines. Mestral and his friends found a way into the mine to save the miners. Well, now I know that they made the hole. Somehow they dug through over 20 feet of rock to find the miners and they carried them up a large shaft to safety. Now the town they thought it was just because Mestral and his friends liked to explore and that they found a way in. Me, I'm not 100 percent sure they did not just use their bare hands to dig them out."

"Are they really that strong?"

David snorted. "Mestral was ready to rip the ships door off with his bare hands. I had to convince him to use a crow bar and only because he would burn them making it harder to save his people."

The doctor gulped. Stronger, faster more advanced, these beings were clearly superior yet Mestral did nothing to try to take over. He looked at his tea confused. "You said this was all for his wife? How do you figure that? I mean she wasn't related to the people was she?"

David laughed a little. "Well the miners supported her bar, so he saved them for her. The fact that they were becoming allies and fiends may have helped influence but I guarantee the fact that Maggie cared for them played a part in his choices. He would not want her to grieve over them."

The doctor looked at David like he was a bit crazy.

"Yeah, its gets even more confusing, but the more we thought about it the more it makes sense in a roundabout way. Paul figured out the Grayson shipping angle and I have to say it makes sense. You see Zephraim fell in love with Heather and Maggie wanted her as a daughter. For Heather to be completely happy with Zephraim she had to feel she was coming to him with her families support. Now granted her old man is not supportive but, it could be argued that by taking on her grandfather's company and legacy she has his approval of her marriage."

"Ok I can see that but what does that have to do with Maggie?" The doctor asked.

"Mestral is wickedly protective of her. I should warn you doctor that he will be extremely dangerous if she is at risk, well if anyone he cares about is at risk but her he would kill for."

"Yeah, I figured that one out." The doctor said sipping his tea. "He set a guard for her and the guard almost killed me."

David sighed."Well at least it was almost. I made the mistake of touching her once. Just a simply touch of hand and he almost took my head off."

Now the doctor looked alarmed.

"It's why they pulled you back from treating that lady who was going into shock. Her mate would have and was reacting just like Mestral. It seems to be hardwired into them to guard their wives with their lives."

The doctor nodded and oddly enough he understood and almost approved. He would do anything to keep his wife safe. "So how does this affect Maggie?"

"Well she loves her son and wants him happy. So if Heather is happy then Zephraim is and so is Maggie. It gave him a job and made Heather fulfill her grandfather's wishes. Also having a profitable company provides funds for Maggie to ensure she has all she needs. That meant that making money on at least something's had to happen."

Ok that makes sense as a man wants to provide for his family. I get that it's partly why I went to medical school.

"That oddly makes sense. Only how does he justify the rockets?"

David laughed."Well if the Russians think they are ahead of us they might act out. If they act out we could go to war and that would endanger Maggie. If the Middle East is unstable the same thing could happen. At the least the economy could be affected and that would hurt Maggie's town and Mestral won't let that happen because Carbon Creek is Maggie's home. That is how Matt got there. He defended her and Zephraim when they were in Serenity and our local law officer is almost ready to retire. So Mestral got Matt to come here to keep the peace and the bonus was Maria was Maggie's friend."

"What about the school and hospital?"

"Maggie may need the later and the former are for their children who are hers." David explained. "I would even venture to guess our new immigrants are for her as well. He had helped bring scientists, doctors and other experts here. They will help build the hospital and school and likely our society. As we grow and prosper the world is safer for her. Which is all he truly cares about; in the end he will save his own people to protect her. If that was not a consideration I doubt he would have risked exposure."

"That is a little crazy." George McCoy said.

"No it is logical." A voice said. Both men looked up and saw Sunner come in. "Excuse me interrupting your conversation. However, since it is clear both of you will become and are a part of our colony there are something's you must understand for your own peace and safety."

"No please join us. I would like to know if what my friends and I have thought about is true. We honestly wish to understand your people." David said offering Sunner a seat.

The Vulcan took the offered seat. He looked at both men and then began. "Vulcans are not human. We have differing beginnings and have evolved in a way that may seem hard for your people to understand. The one thing that is ingrained in us is the need no the demand to protect our mates. I cannot and will not explain why. However as David Marcus has surmised we will go to any lengths to protect she who holds our souls. Our bondings are usually for life. Our mates are generally chosen for us by our families by the time we are seven years old. Only the death of a bond mate frees us to seek another. Mestral was able to bond with Lady Margret because his own was lost."

Both men were shocked that meant Mestral had been married and lost a wife. They could not understand why he would be so damned protective. Even more so then they might be as they had never felt such a loss.

"Our bonds are the most important part of us. I have been bonded for many years and she who is my wife is my soul. I would destroy any who were a threat to her. I came to this land because she was in danger from our government. It was the only way to keep her safe. Most of my associates came for the same reason. Our Captain came because his wife was murdered by the High Command and her family was on this transport. They survived he did not. He died to keep her line safe and secure. Of course his daughter and son were on the ship so that to may have played a part in his choice to stay on the bridge to try to land safely. That he did not was unfortunate but, he gave his life to fulfill a promise to see his family and his wife's safe."

"No offense Sunny but how do you know?" George asked.

Sunner stiffened then forced himself to relax the doctor did not know the truth and meant no offence. No offence should be taken where none was intended. He went over Surek's teachings to calm himself.

"His daughter is bonded to my second son Solar."

George suddenly felt like a heel. Then his head snapped up. His son was married to the girl. How could that be he did not look a day over thirty?

"They don't always look their age George. It's a might difficult to tell how old they are unless they are young and even then it's a bit of a challenge. Maggie and Mestral's children are walking and running and they are all toddlers. Only they were doing it months early."

George nodded and then asked. "Is it possible to get some medical texts? I want to help only your people are clearly a little different."

David snorted at that a little understatement much.

"We will try our languages are different but perhaps tutoring could occur." Sunner said. He was oddly pleased that the doctor wanted to help them. Perhaps there was hope for humanity yet.

"I'd like that. So then it's normal for your men to be a bit protective. I can respect that. How will that work with our treating the ladies?"

"You need to defer to the mate, let him know you mean no harm. In Mestral's case be extra wary. He has lost one mate and because of that Lady Margret is the more vital to him. He would burn this world should harm befall her."

The two men both froze both at the words and the matter of fact way Sunner said it. Suddenly both knew that no matter what Margret Grayson had to be safeguarded. David also knew he had to warn the President. Mestral and Maggie were his friends but…he had to know so they could keep her and Mestral safe.


	62. Chapter 62

Rating: From G to NC-17

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

Sunday, February 05, 2012

Eugenics a New World is Created

Part 64 Low Profile

Harry Truman sighed with relief. Several of the nation's newspapers were calling the UFO sightings as an airplane accident. He had to remember to thank Heather Grayson for that. It was rather clever of them to use their newest aircraft to throw off the scent. Of course it might well cost them because the planes may seem unsafe now. However given the alternative it was probably the best they could do. He once more admired Mestral's family loyalty. Then again the business would not be in Heather's hands had Mestral not stepped in to take it over. So perhaps there was justice to this action. He sipped his tea and sighed. He still could not believe he was now drinking tea instead of coffee all the time. Mestral was such a bad influence there. He sipped it and wondered briefly what else Mestral and his people would influence?

Sunner watched the humans with care. He was fascinated by their natural curiosity. In some ways it exceeded even a Vulcans. Both David and George seemed intently interested in learning about Vulcan Culture. At first he had been reluctant to help them. Then George explained his reasons for wanting to understand them better.

"Sunny you said it yourself. You are Vulcan not human. Now I'm not really sure what that means. I mean when I look at you and the others I see a man. That is to say a living being who deserves respect and to be treated honorably. I like Mestral, and Maggie is a very nice lady. The thing is if we don't know how your culture functions we might make some mistakes that could lead to clashes. Now I understand your people are peaceable. However human beings aren't. When this land was first settled a lot of conflicts happened because neither group understood the others cultures and traditions and frankly the Europeans/Americans that came out here really never wanted to. That led to a lot of bad blood and wars. Humans can and do take offence easily. I don't know if your people are the same or not but I think it be wiser to learn how to treat each other with respect."

Sunner considered that for a moment. It made logical sense. However it was also true that Vulcans as a whole were a very private race. "Perhaps we should work out a cultural exchange. I can see the value in understanding each other better. However you should be aware that Vulcans are by nature very private. There will be many things we cannot and will not discuss. It is not that we do not trust your people but these things are often rarely even spoken of within our own society. They are known of course just not spoken of."

George nodded. He understood that. Many cultures held some things sacred and private. He knew that many if not all the ceremonies of the local tribes were very privately held. "Well how about this. If we touch on a subject that is sacred or taboo you just let us know. I don't want to pry. The thing is if we make a mistake it could be dangerous. Like with the lady when she was hurt. I don't mind telling you that the gentlemen scared me to death. I understand he was worried about his lady but, I had no way of knowing how protective your husbands are of your wives. I almost stepped into it and created a disastrous incident. That is the type of thing I would like to avoid."

Sunner considered this and said. "Logical, when it was simply Mestral such things might be pushed of as an individual reaction. However now that there are many of us it could create conflict. You point is logical and necessary for not only your safety but ours and our families. I will speak to Mestral and see what he might like to do. I will also speak to our people and let them be aware that the humans around them do not yet understand our culture or traditions."

"That might help a lot. David do you have any concerns?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if maybe you could lend us some people to help set up some defenses. We have some patrols going out to keep the reporters at bay. However if we could set up some surveillance and the like it would make it a lot easier to protect the reservation and your people. I would also like to suggest that for now your people keep your ears covered. I am afraid with all this UFO sightings that it would not be a good idea to draw attention to your differences. Humans as a whole are an intolerant lot."

Sunner replied."This is something that we had intended to do. Mestral has already warned us of the bigotry of some of your people."

David and George winced. However neither man could complain as it was the truth.

Sunner noted the pained expression and said. "It takes time for a culture to grow and mature. Vulcan is over 20,000 years old however that does not mean we are still not growing and learning. If our society was perfection there would be no need for so many of us to relocate here to Earth."

"I do hope that we can learn from your people." David said."We can maybe help remind your people that even differences can make us stronger."

"IDIC is a very valuable philosophy." Sunner agreed.

"Idic what is that?" George asked.

Sunner looked at him and if a Vulcan could smile this was it. Infinite Diversity Infinite Combinations, Surak used this as his baseline for peace. That is to say that our differences can and do make us stronger. Of course at the time it was Vulcan Culture that had so many divisions. That has changed and we have in many ways embraced our differences. There is still conflict but, we have learned that those who truly wish to follow Surak's teachings embrace this concept. It is why so many of us were willing to travel to this world. We see that humanity may add interesting treads to the idea and values of civilization. Humanity has much potential and many of us wish to explore this."

George looked over at David. He was not sure if he should be honored or insulted. However seeing David smiled he chose to feel honored. He would follow David's lead as the man had far more experience with Vulcans. Somehow that gave George hope. He had to admit he liked these people. Of course their bluntness would take a bit to get used to.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The natives of the reservation were surprised as the Vulcans began to help them. It was shocking considering many had been injured. However many of them wore up to find that they had breakfast prepared for them. While it might not be what they normally ate the kindness was appreciated. The noted the careful way their guest conserved water. Chief Archer was surprised to find food set out. It was clear that these people did not know what humans normally ate for breakfast but the fruit and water was still very nice. He noted that there was something steaming hot. He walked over and hoped it was coffee. He really needed some.

He noted the lady making the food seemed that comfortable doing so.

"Good morning." He said with a smile.

She looked at him and nodded. He remembered that she did not speak English. She seemed to be fighting her emotions. He wished he could speak her language. Just then a young girl came in and ran to her. There were tears in her face. The woman turned and pulled the child to her and began to speak softly to her.

It was clear to the chief that these people were grieving. He moved to her side and offered her a cup of tea he poured. It was not much but there was little he could do since they could not communicate in a more direct manner.

The woman who had been staying at his house took the tea and encouraged the child to drink it. It seemed to help. Henry Jacob Archer looked on sadly. He knew what it was to lose a loved one. His own wife had died seven years ago and not one day went by where he did not miss her. He was glad he had his children but it still hurt. He remembered how hard they had taken the loss of their mother in a drunk driving accident. It had been even worse when the person who had caused it got away with just a small fine. He promised himself then and there he would help these people. He might not be of their clan or tribe but they needed help and he and his would be there for them.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Several mobsters tried to find a way into the reservation. However all the roads were now guarded and they could not just drive in. They had been turned away. While they tried to push past the barriers the men manning them all had badges and weapons, it was clear that they were intent on protecting someone or something. Peter was not happy when his second Antonio returned with this news. He and Paul had hoped to simply slip and talks to the local people maybe give them a few buck to get Grayson to back off. However it was clear that this was not going to happen. He sat back with Paul and they began to discuss their next move. The last thing they had expected was any significant law enforcement presence. This was an important deal but they did not want the law on them. No it be cheaper and easier for them to buy that vacation house if this could not be done in a way that kept them out of the limelight.

The New York Tribune headlines shouted "Gamboni Family in the west? What does that mean for New York."

Paul put down the telephone and cursed So much for keeping a low profile.

TBC….

A/N: Thank you to everyone for your detailed and kind reviews. I appreciate them all greatly. Sadly it's been hard to answer individual reviews as my time is limited. I promise to try to answer them all when time permits.

Thanks you again,

Fire


	63. Chapter 63

Rating: From G to NC-17

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

23 August 2012

Eugenics a New World is Created

Part 65 High Profile

Zephraim read the headline. He wanted to shoot the reporters. The article made it look like the Italian mob had somehow gotten its hooks into Grayson's. That was not something they could allow to stand. He tossed the paper down and cursed. They so did not need this right now. It was a distraction that was not in any way useful to them. He heard the telephone ring and he picked it up.

"Zephraim have you seen the paper?"Heather asked. She was sitting in her office trying to figure out a way to counter these allegations and to protect her company and the jobs of her workers. She could not believe that any responsible new paper would write such crap. The first part of the article had not really been all that bad because it honestly did focus on the two mob families and their rivalry which was sadly a well known fact. However the speculation that both groups had come out west to speak to or to attempt to take over Grayson's shipping was a disaster. It might not be so bad but their false story about the crash had many speculating if maybe the company was looking for a cash infusion and not overly concerned on where it was coming from. She glared at the paper as she read the article. It did not help matters much that her father and his cronies were speculating they had over extended or that she was failing as the CEO. It was just the kind of thing that might cause panic something they could ill afford. While Mestral controlled the majority of the shares and the company was safe from take over there were still many minor investors who might panic and dump their stock. She hated the idea that they could lose money because of some unscrupulous people. Moreover it could easily cause a problem with their government contracts something they did not need.

"Yes, we will take care of it. Honestly it has nothing to do with us. Father was not even aware of the connections. It seems that the Donavan's are related to Kevin. Heather they seem like good people and they have been a great help. Whatever else they do they are here to help. Plus they seem to want to help Khan. He found a young lady here in need of help. Emi. Mom's taken her under her wing for now. Seems like some good old boys bought her as a mail order bride but…the intentions weren't exactly honorable. Jhan and Khan ran into them and saved the girl. She's seems like a nice lady and frankly I think what they tried to do is …..Disgusting! The Donavan's seem as sickened as we are and are trying to find out who brought her here. Likely there are more women and girls caught up in the scam. That being said we all want to stop it. Sadly for the moment that has to be placed on hold. This other disaster has to take precedence as lives are on the line. However Father will want to help once it's settled."

"Ok maybe Mestral will need to make a statement. I think Mr. Donavan might have to as well. Something about visiting his family, Zephraim this could be a mess. We have to get ahead of it. I've been getting calls all morning."

"We will deal with it and try to spin it. Just keep sending us supplies. I promise we make this right."

"I know, take care of yourself and the family. Tell Maggie and Mestral the children are all well but they miss them."

"Yeah, I will, you know I miss the rug rats too. See ya soon baby."

Heather felt her heart melt. She knew then Zephraim would be ok with the news that they would soon be adding to their house. However she was not about to tell him over the phone such news should be told in person. "I love you too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The telegram was carried into Harry S. Truman and he sighed as he took it. He pulled on his glasses to read the missive. He had no doubt it would be more news which would make him wish he stayed a small town Politian. He read it and paled. It fell from his fingers and he leaned back. Harry then poured himself some hot tea but added a liberal dose of whiskey. Yes…this could be an issue. Understatement much, not that he did not already know it but to have it stated so bluntly. He set the tea down and picked up another file. He opened it and decided he had to go ahead with his plans. He had a feeling Mestral would approve. The land around and in Carbon Creek just became a consulate. Diplomatic protection was not much but…every little bit would help and it would let Mestral employ all the guards he wanted to keep Margret safe. Something that was vital. Of course as a married man he got it. He would charge the gates of hell itself to keep his beloved Bess safe. Harry sighed and decided then and there that Mestral would be the ruler of his home place. It was safer for everyone if Maggie had a safe place to call home. It was not really that much of a concession. After all it was going to be listed as a Reservation and since Maggie was a child of the First Nations….well it would work. Reservation /Consulate independent nation what did it matter as long as Margrat Grayson was safe and secure and Mestral felt he could keep her safe. They had too much to gain and a lot to lose if something happened to her. Paul was right they had to use care. With a flourish he signed the papers and set the presidential seal never realizing he had just changed the course of history.

TBC….


End file.
